Guarded
by Lady Eowyn of Ithilien
Summary: When Lily Evans escapes a kidnapping attempt, she's assigned a bodyguard, the last person with whom she would wish her life to be entangled, James Potter. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was a blistery November day, snow was starting to falling from the sky in its dance to the ground Guarded Chapter 1

**Diagon Alley**

**Friday, November 30**

It was a blistery Friday at the end of November; snow was starting to fall from the sky on its dance to the ground. Blinking the snow from my eyelashes, I bowed my head against the wind and cold. I was here in Diagon Alley because I needed to pick up several Potion ingredients from the apothecary. My friend from work, Justin McPhail, had sent me on this errand after work on Friday. He was meeting some of his old friends from his school days and couldn't be bothered to pick up and potion's ingredients himself. Unlike most of the other witches and wizards I know, Justin actually went to a school in France – I believe he said that it was called Beauxbatons – even studying abroad for a semester at another wizarding school in Bulgaria. I would have loved to explore the continent in depth, but my parents could never afford such a trip. Besides, it was near impossible to get out of the country now that Wizarding Britain was at war. Sighing discontentedly, I buried my nose deeper in my fuzzy white scarf. Some of the snowflakes were starting to slide down my neck, creating a distinctively uncomfortable sensation.

"Lily Evans?" called a voice from behind me. It was a man's voice that was completely unfamiliar to me. I tried not to panic and kept walking. I felt around in my pocket for my wand just in case.

Voldemort had been waging for ten years now and the Daily Prophet was a constant reminder of the atrocities the Dark Lord and his followers committed. Many people were found dead or mutilated, while some were not found at all. Anyone could be polyjuiced into another person and a close friend could be under another's power with an _Imperius Curse_.

Ignoring the stranger's hails, I continued walking. Maybe if I didn't respond to him, he would think I wasn't Lily Evans. However, my hopes were in vain. I was about to slip into Flourish and Blotts – I could easily hide comfortably behind a bookshelf and perhaps ponder over an Arithmancy book for a few hours – when suddenly, the stranger grabbed my arm. He gave it a sharp tug that forced me to turn around and I managed to point my wand threateningly at his chest. My hand was unsteady.

He was tall, so I had to look up to see his features more clearly. Glasses? Messy black hair? Merlin's Beard! Why do I have the worst luck in the wizarding world? "James Potter? What did you say to make me substitute for your Seeker in Seventh Year?" Let's see an imposter try to bullshit this question.

"I threatened to relinquish my Head Boy duties to Sirius if you refused." He gave me his signature lopsided smile. It was quite a nice smile; his eyes seemed to smile too. They were a nice hazel framed by very dark and thick curling eyelashes. I would sell my wand arm for lashes like that. "What did I say to you when we danced at the Yule Ball seventh year?"

"You said I was betraying Gryffindor by wearing Slytherin green."

I had seen Potter a few times over the years at Order meetings, but I avoided him as much as I could. This did not prove too difficult when we sat in alphabetical order. Luckily, there are many people with surnames between 'E' and 'P.' Besides, I'm a fairly fast runner. Though I guess it would be hard to avoid anyone forever. I realized that I had spaced out while he was talking to me. I decided to interrupt him.

"Can you let go of my arm? It hurts." It really didn't, but that would ease my ability to slip away from him.

When I turned around to walk towards the apothecary, he took up step with me. The audacity! Deciding to be polite, I asked, "So what have you been up to, Potter? It's got to be at least five years since we graduated. I remember seeing your name in the paper in the Sports section a few years ago."

"Yeah. I played Quidditch for a year. Then I went into auror training and have been one ever since."

"What do you do as an auror? Are you in strategy or in the field?"

"The field."

"How are you holding up with the war and all?"

"Taking each day one at a time," he said. "Like everyone else."

I could see that his auror work had caught up to him. He had very dark bags under his eyes that his glasses were unable to conceal and some fine lines on his face. Caused by stress from his job, probably. Nevertheless, he still looked _very_ handsome. He was one of those people who were devastatingly attractive and knew it. Today he was wearing a green scarf knotted over his long black coat and red turtleneck. I suppose he had discarded his customary auror robes now that he was off from assignment. Though I thought it was a bit unusual that he preferred Muggle fashion.

Although his auror training seemed to be exhausting him, it also kept him in very good shape. He was still wiry as he had been in Hogwarts, but he looked very strong. He was also wearing his hair a bit longer than he had in school. Now it was curling a bit around his collar. I was amused to see that it was still as unruly as it had been. Snow was sticking to it and his long dark eyelashes very artistically.

He had grown up a great deal in those five years; we all had. War aged people like nothing else.

But an auror? I had heard stories about how quickly aurors burn out or are killed by Death Eaters. My best friend Alice and her husband have both been aurors for about as long as Potter, and I have nightmares at least once a week about them being killed by Death Eaters. Luckily, Alice and Frank are both in strategy; though, Frank might go for an assignment in the field once every two months. Apparently, you have to be extremely talented or extremely lucky to have lasted as long as Potter apparently had.

"How are you doing? You are looking… well," he said.

"Thank you." I held back a sigh. I only looked 'well' to his eyes. Not that I had expected a better compliment; I have found out through life experience that I am too plain and too intelligent to interest most men. In fact, one of my boyfriends from Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw, told me just that when he dumped me. I suspected he was just upset that I scored better than him on my O.W.L.S. Though, I have known all my life that I not a paragon of feminine beauty. My coloring and my figure is not at all like those tall, thin and perfectly proportionate blondes I am always seeing in _Witch Weekly_ magazines. Alice is always assuring me that I am very pretty, but she's not really an unbiased observer.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, which Potter broke by asking, "What are you doing here? Christmas shopping already?"

I waved my list at him. "No, not yet. I'm only after ingredients for work. We've run out of armadillo bile."

"We go through that surprisingly fast as well. Even faster than the armadillo shit," he smirked. "I was just picking up a gift for Sirius. It's his birthday today."

"I saw him at Alice and Frank's wedding last year. He was in good spirits."

"He's always in good spirits it seems. I don't know how he does it. We both work in Mad Eye Moody's sector of the Department. Sirius is actually my partner."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You gits were always _inseparable_ in Hogwarts. Though isn't it a bit late to be buying a gift?" I teased.

"I usually don't procrastinate this much." I looked at him suspiciously. "Well I do, but I just got back from assignment today." That explained the bags under his eyes. "What are you working as now? Muggle movie star? Empress of a small European country?"

I smiled. "Well currently I'm splitting my time between ruling a small province in the Balkan Peninsula and working for the Department of Mysteries."

"I've never been to the Balkans. Could you take me with you next time you go back? Introduce me to Parliament. I'll try not to embarrass you too horribly in front of your subjects. I'll try not to mention the incident with the handcuffs and the giant squid. It could have happened to anyone really. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, opening the door to the apothecary for me. I laughed and thanked him.

I stomped on the doormat to shake the snow from my boots and shook my head a bit to dispel the snow. I was surprised when Potter helped me to take off my coat. It was an unexpected gentlemanly action. Then he unbuttoned his own coat and loosened his green scarf and took my white one.

This was one of my favorite stores in Diagon Alley beside Flourish and Bolts. In Flourish and Bolts, I love browsing the titles of all the wizarding books because some are so hilarious – Every Floor Waxing Spell You Would Want To Know And Twenty-Seven You Don't, I've Always Wanted a Wooden Horse: One Hundred and Thirty of Civilization's Biggest Blunders.

The Apothecary, on the other hand, has its own charm with its dusty oak shelves filled with all manner of strangely shaped potion's bottles and unusual ingredients from all over the world. As we toured the store looking for the ingredients, we reminisced about our crazy Potions' teacher, Professor Slughorn, and his Slug Club gatherings. Potter blackmailed me into going as his date to one of them. As predicted, he brought it up in the conversation. Of course, the topic soon moved to Quidditch.

"What do you think of the Quidditch teams this season?" I said as Potter put some dragon toenails in my basket. My friend Alice Longbottom always teased me for being a closet Quidditch fan. She always said that her theory was proved when Potter blackmailed me playing seeker for him in my seventh year. I didn't do it because I'd been dying to play ever since I rode on a broom for the first time, discovering the beauty of flight and stole away at every occasion to ride the brooms in Madam Hooche's cupboard when no one was around; Potter's seeker was injured! Through some twist of fate, I caught the snitch!

"My old team the Magpies are doing great. They may well sweep the League this year. The Cannons are doing surprisingly well though," he said. "I'm betting Sirius 50 galleons that the Cannons'll beat the Harpies now that they've got Baron as their keeper."

"Fifty Galleons? That's a lot of money to be tossing around. You could spend it better. Maybe buy me a whole closet full of cute sweaters."

"Is the treasury in your Balkan Empire scanty with pocket money?"

"Scanty on wasting money on bad bets. The Cannons? They don't stand a chance. Ron London is rubbish as a seeker. I don't think he's caught the snitch once. He never actively seeks for it. Did you hear his proposal for the game against Puddlemere United? He asked to fly with a Niffler because he claimed to have a serious case of Dragon Pox!"

"But have you seen Baron?" When I shook my head, he continued bright eyed, "He used to play on the Arrows and had five perfect games. Five!"

"It doesn't matter how well you can defend. You can't win any games if you only play defense."

"That's a very good theory. You should talk to Deputy Minister Fudge about it. He thinks the only way to win the war is to play defense and hope the other team will tire out."

I sighed. "Can we not talk about the war? All it does is makes me depressed."

After I bought my purchases, Potter took all the bags, leaving me empty handed. "You don't need to be such a gentleman, Potter. I can carry some bags. I'm not completely helpless."

"But I was hoping _you_ could be the gentleman and open the door for me," he quipped.

Suppressing a smile, I opened the door, holding it for the two men who followed after Potter, who eyed them suspiciously.

I lead the way towards Flourish and Boots. Potter's eyes were never still, constantly watching everything around us, especially the two harmless men who ducked into the Quidditch shop. With his wand, he tapped his glasses, whispering a spell.

"Those two men followed us into the Potion's store. They didn't buy anything and now they're behind us again. Four others have joined them now," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I said, starting to turn.

"Don't look!" he snapped. "Just keep walking. Damn it! Now they're walking faster."

I took a deep breath. I suddenly found it very hard to breathe. It was funny that all I could think about was how in Hogwarts Alice would always laugh about how Trelawney would always find the grim in my blob of tea leaves. Potter grabbed my arm roughly. "Don't you dare run off. They'll just stupefy you. Besides, Diagon Alley has anti-Apparation wards around it." I hadn't realized that I was starting to edge away.

"So what do I do?" I asked, looking up at him. "I've never been attacked by a Death Eater before. I know the defense spells but I don't think…"

"Don't think. Use your instincts. You must have gotten at least an Exceeds Expectations on your DADA NEWT."

"I actually got a Troll." Potter turned to me in surprise. "I got an Outstanding, Potter. Do I look like Crabbe or Goyle?"

"You're much too pretty." His infuriating smirk was back in full force. "Just worry about dodging all green spells and putting up a shield as much as you can against the other things. Remember a shield charm doesn't work against _Avada Kevera_. I'll take care of everything else."

"Should we wait for them to attack first?"

"You are quite the strategist today, Lily," he said. He then complimented my quick thinking by pushing me hard in the direction of a pile of trashcans.

"Potter, you idiot!" I yelled.

My momentum carried me all the way to the nearby trashcans. The right knee of my jeans was ripped beyond repair and my knee was scrapped and bleeding. Cursing colorfully at the jeans and the Death Eaters and the Pound to Galleon Exchange Rate, I performed a quick _Episkey Charm_.

"_Reducto_!" Potter yelled, aiming at the first death eater. Fascinated, I peeked over the trashcans and then instantly wished I had not. I had never seen _Reducto_ used on a person before; now I know why. The man seemed to explode in a shower of blood and gore. All the shoppers ran screaming into stores or behind other trashcans. I sat behind my trashcan, shaking a bit. There were now five Death Eaters and I only had James Potter to protect me. And Potter was a bit frightening himself.

Well, at least he was protecting himself. I wasn't doing too well at that. I raked my mind for a spell to make the trashcans unbreakable. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I was too stressed out to remember it. In the Meantime, I used an _Engorgement Charm_ so I didn't have to kneel on my newly healed knee. Stupid Potter. The only spell I could think of was _Impervius_, which would have made them waterproof, though that would helpful if it started to rain.

"_Diffindo_," Potter yelled at another, dodging a green light.

The unfortunate Death Eater he hit collapsed coughing up blood, a huge gash ran from navel to collarbone. His lungs were probably filled with blood, I thought grimly.

A Death Eater used a spell with which I wasn't familiar that cut open a huge gash in Potter's right arm. Potter only tossed his wand into his left hand and continued fighting. I aimed a Stunner at the Death Eater but he easily dodged it.

Seeing I was a bit hopeless on the offense, I decided to play a little defense. I levitated one of my trashcans in front of Potter and hit it with an _Engorgio._ I still couldn't remember the damned shield charm for objects. Could you use _Protego_ on a trashcan? I'd have to ask Potter later. I saw him hit his trashcan with some sort of shielding charm. Why couldn't I remember it? Potter could! And for goodness sake, I had invented a new one last year that aurors were using now! Trying to distract myself, I levitated the large decorative broom poised above the Quidditch Shop and hit Death Eater in the back of the head with it. He didn't even see it coming! He fell heavily into the snow.

How thrilling!

The Death Eater was out cold. After I levitated it back above the store, I sighed in relief, now the odds were much better.

"Forget Potter! Get Evans!" called the tallest death eater. His voice sounded remarkably like that of Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin who was two years ahead of me in Hogwarts. I'll always remember what a jerk he was as Head Boy when I was Prefect in 5th year. I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to the current time. I looked over at Potter helplessly.

Shooting off stunners at the three Death Eaters, Potter ran towards the trashcans where I was hiding just as the stoutest Death Eater threw a well-aimed Reducto Curse at them. Cursing my inability to remember the damned Unbreakable Charm, I rolled over and shielded my head. I felt a piece of shrapnel pierce my calf.

Potter yelled out angrily, "_Iuguolo! Stupefy!_" I could tell that he hit his two targets by the one gurgling scream and a loud crash as the other Death Eater made contact with the ground.

Cringing in pain, I rolled onto my side and found myself looking down a wand. The man holding the wand was wearing a mask but his white-blonde hair was clearly visible. He tugged painfully at my braided hair and I could vaguely hear myself give a cry. I suppose Alice was right to criticize me for not cutting my hair. I suppose long hair is easier to hold onto. I glanced over and saw that Potter had his wand pointed at Malfoy. Well that was slightly comforting.

"Drop it Potter, or she dies."

He didn't even hesitate. The wand immediately fell into the snow, not making a sound. Lucius Malfoy let out the breath he was holding. He looked at his five accomplices dead or unconscious on the ground and back to Potter with a glare.

"_Imperio_!" said the wand pointing down at me. "Stand up, Evans."

"Sorry, I don't really feel like it. Besides, a huge piece of shrapnel decided to take up residence in my calf. Even if I wanted to stand, I couldn't," I spat at him. Didn't he see the huge piece of shrapnel? I was sure it was probably at least as big as a Hungarian Horntail and it hurt just as much.

"You little bitch!" He slapped me hard.

The force of his hand forced my head to the ground. I touched my now bruised cheek and glared up at him. "Don't you know it's bad manners to hit a girl? Didn't your mother teach you anything? Though it is hard to imagine you ever having a mother, Malfoy."

He looked like he was going to slap me again and I looked over at Potter, who was glaring furiously at me. His cheeks were bright red either from cold or from anger. What was he mad at me for? Then again it probably isn't the smartest idea in the world to anger the man who was pointing a wand at your head.

"You should be glad, Mudblood," he spat out like a curse word, "that the Dark Lord wants you alive! Potter, however, he wasn't very specific about. Thank Merlin, because you've pissed me off for years," he said smiling.

As Malfoy turned away from me, Potter dived into the snow for his wand. He aimed a stunner at Malfoy even before I realized he was holding his wand. Potter's second curse almost tore off Malfoy's wand arm. Realizing he would soon be defeated, Malfoy disapparated just before Potter's next stunner hit. Lucky bastard.

Potter immediately ran over to me. "Merlin, that looks nasty."

"Now I can see why you're not a healer. Your bedside manner is atrocious," I said straightening out my leg. "Didn't you aurors learn any healing spells?"

"Not for cases like this. That bloody piece of metal is embedded in your leg!"

"Not a good time to become squeamish," I said, casting a spell to stop the bleeding. I looked at the red snow around and felt nauseous. Then I felt lightheaded.

"You're as white as a sheet," Potter said worriedly.

"Now's not the time to make fun of my complexion," I said faintly.

"Why didn't you hit the trashcans with an Unbreakable Charm?"

"I couldn't remember the charm," I said, dizzily.

"_You_ couldn't remember the charm? I thought you were a _charms_ expert."

"I thought you were supposed to be an auror. How does the person you were supposed to be defending--" I said, sitting up suddenly to better glare at him. Then I wished I hadn't. The stores of Diagon Alley spun around me at an astonishing velocity. Potter eased me back down.

"Just sit back. The other aurors should be here any minute now." His voice was now deep and soothing. I heard it say an anesthetic charm.

"Why would you kill those Death Eaters? You could just hit them with stunners."

"Well, I _do_ have a license to kill. And Azkaban is full to bursting and if I stun someone, they could wake up while I'm still battling and catch me by surprise. It's one of those situations: kill or be killed. They had no qualms about killing me. And they wanted to take you prisoner. I think that's even worse than being killed. You heard Malfoy."

"I still don't know if I believe in that. Killing then so heartlessly doesn't make us any better than Death Eaters. Next they're going to be letting you guys use the _Unforgivable Curses_ while dueling. It's bad enough that Crouch has basically eliminated trials. What if the Death Eater was under the _Imperius Curse_?"

"People can fight that. I think the ministry is developing a defense against _Imperius_. It'll be available to aurors soon. Besides, I learned that the victim has to have a certain propensity to want to carry out the deed for the _Imperius Curse_ to be truly effective."

"That's just auror propaganda." I slurred. I hope this was only a reaction to the anesthetic charm. "What about people blackmailed or threatened into becoming Death Eaters?"

"They can come to us if they want help. We have plenty of double agents. And we will be sure not to harm them while battling. That's when we use Stunners."

"I'm not really in the mood for an ethical debate," I said, fainting.

I could vaguely hear a series of pops and then Potter's irritated voice yelling, "Laura, get over here now. She's got a piece of shrapnel embedded in her calf!"

"And she's out cold. Didn't you give her an anesthetic charm, James? She's going to need a blood transfusion and a Tetanus Charm.

"_Rennervate_!" I looked up and saw a petite dark-haired woman in auror robes, kneeling at my side.

"Not even a day back from your mission and you can't help but get yourself into another brawl. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Potter." I looked around to see an older man in the front of the group. I recognized him as Mad Eye Moody, but his face was so changed from as it had been in my Hogwarts days. His face was heavily scarred and he now had a magical eye, which was looking around at everything before zeroing in on me. "Looks like Potter didn't take very good care of you. I know he might seem like an airhead but he's really a top rate auror. The name's Moody."

I missed his hand the first time and when I eventually did catch it, I said, "Lily Evans, nice to see you again. I saw you at Hogwarts several times."

"Lily Evans? I thought it was you. What on earth are you doing here?" I saw a dark haired man who was standing next to James Potter take a step towards me. If I hadn't known better I would have said they were brothers. They were roughly the same height with the same dark hair, though the speaker's hair was much neater. It was Sirius Black of all people. Bloody Hell! Was this some kind of Hogwarts reunion? He was still talking. I tried to focus on what he was saying. "…seen you since you were on my arm at Frank and Alice's wedding last year. You made quite a lovely accessory."

Frank and Alice Longbottom's marriage was last year. I had the honor of being the Maid of Honor. Sirius ended up being the Best Man at last minute because James Potter – the original best men – was seriously injured from an auror mission. Obviously, the Best Man and Maid of Honor have to walk down the aisle together.

I was suddenly distracted when the woman named Laura yanked the piece of shrapnel from my leg. "Bloody Hell that hurt! Merlin that thing's gigantic! Can I keep it as a souvenir?" I asked.

"If you want," Laura shrugged, clearly thinking that the anesthetic charm had addled my brains. Then again, maybe it had. She handed me the huge piece of metal, looking at me curiously. "Where did it come from?"

"The trashcans," I said, waving vaguely in their direction.

"Four dead, one unconscious," said another woman auror, running up. She was tall, blonde and beautiful; she probably would have been a model if we lived in a different era. She was looking over at Potter as she spoke and even winked at him! I was sprawled out on the ground now on a stretcher – when did someone conjure that? – with Potter standing behind me, so I couldn't see his reaction. "One from a _Reducto_ _Curse, _others from the Throat Cutting Curse and a Severing Charm, the fourth was from a forceful blow to the back of his head with a blunt object, I'm not sure…"

"I hit him with a broom," I said immediately. Everyone stopped to stare at me. Presuming I guess that this was further evidence that the anesthetic charm had addled my brains. Strange though, I didn't think an anesthetic charm had such adverse side effects.

"A broom?" Sirius asked raising one eyebrow – I hate people who can do that! – at me.

"Yeah, the ceremonial one on top of the Quidditch store," I said, waving vaguely up at it.

They all seemed to notice the dried blood at the same time and burst into laughter. "I guess you forgot to clean off the blood before you put it back. I hope the owners don't complain." Potter drawled.

"Let's go to the Division Headquarter and discuss this in private," Moody said glancing at the shoppers who were now slowly stirring from their hiding places.

I protested as Potter lifted me into his arms, saying I could walk, which was clearly not the case. I was glad that Potter didn't put me down to spite me. It was much more comfortable than I would have thought, though his cologne was making me slightly light-headed – or maybe it was the anesthetic charm, or the blood loss….

I was slightly alarmed when a dark curtain suddenly fell over my eyes.

CCC

_I will never forget that March day in my seventh year. Flying out of that classroom like a bat out of hell, I remember him grabbing my wrist. I must have let out a muffled scream. After I cursed my superstitious nature, I turned around to face James Potter. "Merlin! You gave me a fright."_

"_Are you alright? You looked really pale."_

"_Yeah," I said without much confidence, "What was that?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I have an idea." He peered at the doorway of the classroom with suspicion. He looked back at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_Of course. I was just being foolish, I wasn't terribly scared," I lied. But I knew I could never purge the horrifying vision of that great black beast stepping out from the shadows and growling quietly. It moved with such assurance, with an almost human consciousness. "Can you walk me to the prefect meeting?"_

"_Sure," he said taking my arm. "I wanted to tell you that William Matthews in Hufflepuff wanted us to talk about managing Peeves again."_

"_What did he do this time?"_

"_Peeves dumped water balloons on people all day yesterday. I asked the Hufflepuff prefects to clean up because it was closest to their common room and he threw a fit."_

"_Merlin! Will peeves me more than that stupid poltergeist!" I said in exasperation. _

_I heard that growl again and glanced back at the shadow behind the door and could have sworn that I saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at me in the face of that beastly dog. Was I going to die?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Friday, November 30**

Sirius looked over at James who was carrying Lily, clutched protectively to his chest. Sirius had offered to carry Lily for a while, but James only glared and clutched her tighter to his chest. She looked rather sad, like a broken doll. Her face was ghostly white. Her eyes were closed and she was completely limp. He could hardly recognize her as the obstinate prefect he knew from Hogwarts. She looked too small and helpless.

Of course Mad Eye Moody had teased James that it was probably his botched anesthetic charm rather than being hit by a piece of flying shrapnel that had put her out. They apparated into the Ministry and made a beeline for the lifts. It looked as if one of the security guards was going to say something to James about the unconscious woman in his arms. But James' murderous scowl, Moody's narrowed eye and the auror badge Laura quickly flashed discouraged him.

Sirius looked over at Erika who had fallen into step with him. She flipped back her long blonde hair hitting the man behind her in the face. He let out a muffled 'hey, watch it.' She asked, "Why is James carrying that woman? I've never seen him act this way with an injured civilian. By Circe, I don't think he'd even carry me if I passed out."

_No doubt_, Sirius thought to himself. _I know I wouldn't want to._ Sirius glanced over at James who was talking to Mad Eye Moody. "She's an old friend. We all went to Hogwarts together. You remember Lily Evans don't you? You were only a year behind us."

"Head Girl Evans? Too smart for her own good. I knew it would get her into trouble some day. She must have rubbed Voldemort the wrong way. She was always such a – "

"If I didn't know better, Erika, I would say you were jealous," Sirius said, smirking at her.

She flounced onto the lift and shoved aside another auror so she could stand next to James. Sirius stood a few feet away next to Mad Eye Moody. "What do you think?"

"Very strange business," Mad Eye mumbled.

"I definitely agree. I don't think I've ever seen Erika jealous of another woman."

"You can be such a moron sometimes, Sirius," said Laura, the dark-haired medic,

"Yes," Mad Eye grunted.

"Excuse me!" said Sirius in a high falsetto and flounced off the lift and shoved aside the same auror as Erika had just a moment ago.

"Why is it almost me?" asked the man, as he picked out another piece of Erika's hair from his mouth when she had also flipped her hair in his face.

"Just get out of the way, Carpenter," said Moody.

Walking down the hall, Moody said to Sirius, "James said the Death Eaters were following Evans from the start. Potter claimed the Death Eaters insinuated that Voldemort wanted her alive."

Sirius turned and waited to Moody to catch up. "Alive? That's _highly_ irregular."

Moody hobbled ahead. "Yes. Potter was thinking we should get someone on the inside. He thinks there may be a mole in her department." Before Sirius could reply, Moody reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and opened the door. "Here we are. Just get inside Sirius, and we can talk later."

Sirius could feel the tension slowly slipping away as he walked past the rows of clustered cubicles. These familiar work places were all littered with newspaper clippings, moving and stationary pictures of Death Eaters, large books about defense charms and many cups of coffee. Three of the desks even had a large map spanning them with color coded pushpins and pieces of knotted string. One day, Sirius and his girlfriend, Hestia Jones, had switched the map with an exact replica with different color pushpins and string. Those aurors sure had a conniption fit.

Sirius stopped to say hello to Frank and Alice Longbottom as they passed Frank's desk. Frank was sipping a cup of tea and Alice was sitting on his desk while chatting about the possible whereabouts of Bellatrix Lestrange. Frank jumped up when he recognized the woman unconscious in James' arms. "Merlin's beard! James, isn't that Lily Evans?"

"Lily?" Alice turned to face them. Gaping, she jumped down from Frank's desk and ran over to James. "What's happened to her?"

"She was attacked," said James briskly, trying to push past her.

"Will she be okay?"

"James, bring her into my office please. Get back to work, Alice. She'll be just fine. Miss Evans is just out of sorts from James' anesthetic charm," called Moody. He was standing next to a tall black man wearing a golden earring, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_You_ cast an anesthetic charm on her James? No wonder she looks like this. I'm surprised she doesn't have two heads," said Alice despairingly. James over at her worryingly.

"Though another head might not hurt. It wouldn't make her any uglier than she already is," said Erika, leaning on the plastic partition of Frank's cubicle, showing off her figure to its best advantage. Too bad her intended audience wasn't paying her any attention.

"Break up this love fest and get her into my office, James. Sirius, you'll be needed in here too. No, Erika, you can get working on the report. And for Heaven's sake stop trying to seduce us!" Moody snapped.

CCC

I must have drifted off while in Potter's arms, because when I woke up, I was laying on a couch in a conference room surrounded four serious faced men. The one I didn't recognize Mad-Eye Moody introduced as Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley was the head of another auror team under the Director of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour. I thought it was interesting that the Auror Department was not directly under the command of Bartemius Crouch, who was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, though he did like to meddle in their affairs. From my daily subscription to the _Daily Prophet_, I learned that Scrimgeour was a very efficient leader of the aurors who suffered much at Crouch's interference. Nevertheless, Scrimgeour was able to keep his system intact by dividing his aurors into teams under the command of a leader, like Mad Eye Moody. I admit it was quite interesting to see the whole process at work.

I noticed that they were all having cups of coffee. Mine was on the table next to my feet. I was terribly thirsty but didn't have the strength to lean down and grab the cup. And I really wasn't in the mood for coffee, it would probably make me all twitchy with all the potions I must be on. I took it that I had woken up in the middle of the conversation. Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley were hard eyed, Sirius Black was silent – and anomaly for all the years I had known him – and Potter was tugging at his red scarf impatiently. I reached up to my neck and saw that my own scarf was gone. It was sitting on the desk in the front of the room with my jacket and purse. I was amazed that it was still green. Potter continued where he had presumably left off, "…birthday present. Nobody knew I was going."

"What did you get me?" Black asked, excitedly.

"Some new Quidditch pads. Yours are in awful shape."

"I bet my potion's ingredients are also in awful shape. I wonder if I could get a refund if the merchandise is damaged during a Death Eater attack," I rasped.

"I'll ask the store manager," Black said. "I'm going to go pick up my present before Laura steals it."

"You want to leave already? But she's just woken up, Sirius." I looked over at Potter who had just spoken. Why did Black need to stay anyway? I think three aurors would be more than enough to interrogate me.

"I think three aurors will be sufficient to interrogate her, James." Sirius spoke very briskly, before stepping out of the room.

"What have you been up to lately, Miss Evans? James mentioned that you work for the Department of Mysteries," Moody said, starting the questioning.

"Yes, in the experimental charms and Arithmancy sectors. I can't speak any further unless you all have level five clearances." I tried not to look at his disfigured face. It made me slightly nauseous.

"Yes, of course. I can speak for all of us. You can go on," Moody said. Wow, Potter had it too?

"Okay. I've already developed a spell to nullify the effects of the _Imperius Curse_. It has shown great promise in human and animal testing and has no adverse long-term symptoms. It's now being mass produced and should be available to the Auror Department very soon."

"That was why you were able to fight off the Imperious Curse so fast," said Potter. "It was as if you didn't even need to fight it. It seemed to have no effect on you at all."

"Very astute, Potter," I said, not even bothering to disguise the sarcasm in my voice. "That's basically what it does. Right now I'm working on a potion to combat the Cruciatus Curse. Its level of success is phenomenal, but it has some," I paused thinking of the right word to say, "unfortunate side effects."

"Such as?" Kingsley asked.

I cringed a bit and said very quickly, "It can also serve as the most powerful aphrodisiac I have ever studied."

"How does that work?" Kingsley's eyebrows shot up as he flipped the next page in his notebook and continued jotting down notes.

"The whole process came from an interesting theory. If the Cruciatus Curse causes pain, why don't we counter it with pleasure?"

It was interesting to see all the men's reactions. I must have said this while Potter was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee. He started to have a coughing fit. Moody's eye stopped spinning around the room and flew to me; then he let out a hearty guffaw. Kingsley's eyebrows, on the other hand, were steadily approaching the top of his head as he smirked, writing quickly in his notebook.

I smiled half-heartedly. "It only lasts for about 48 hours. You take it before you're cursed, then when you are cursed you feel no pain. However, what you do feel is this uncontrollable urge to have intercourse with the first person of the opposite sex that you see. We've tested it on rats and the results are always the same. The Cruciatus curse seems to activate the aphrodisiac. And our animal testing has shown that resisting the aphrodisiac only leads to madness. We're thinking about scrapping it and starting again." I wasn't looking forward to starting over. I had spent over two months perfecting it only to discover this fluke.

"What about combining the Cruciatus and Imperius Resisting potions together? This 'urge' could be interpreted as a type of Imperius Curse." Potter asked, trying – unsuccessfully—to be smart.

"We did try that and it killed all the rats," I countered.

"So I'm going to assume that you were the target, Miss Evans. Your research must have really frightened Voldemort," Kingsley said, putting down his notebook.

"And they did say 'Forget Potter. Get Evans. The Dark Lord wants her alive,'" Potter pointed out, to be obnoxious.

"Interesting that he wants you alive though," said Kingsley. "He must want you to come up with a potion for him or neutralize the potions you made."

"But how could he know I made them?" I asked. "My work is confidential. No one…"

"I'm going to assume that you have a mole in your sector," said Moody, dismissing my question. "I think you need a bodyguard."

"I don't think…" I began again.

"That's an excellent idea, Alastair," said Kingsley, cutting me off. "Would you like me to assign one of the aurors from my team?"

"I was actually thinking Potter here would be a good candidate. They already know each other. Would you be comfortable with Potter as your bodyguard?"

"Well I would really prefer…"

"Well that's settled then," Moody interrupted. "You will have Potter 'til Christmas. Potter, Black will be your contact. Inform him when he returns from acquiring his gift." Moody stood up.

"Yes, sir," said Potter, also standing up. I assumed this meant we were dismissed.

"What about my family?" I asked.

"What about them?" asked Moody.

"Aren't they in danger too? Do they get an auror bodyguard? I'll need to explain the whole thing to them. They know that we are at war but they don't understand the danger they are in."

"They're Muggles?"

"Yes. My parents and my sister and her husband. Would you like their names and addresses? I suppose telephone numbers would be obsolete."

"As would the addresses and names," said Moody. "We don't have enough aurors to protect your family, Miss Evans. We are already stretched too thin. There is no proof that your family is in immediate danger."

"But Voldemort could use them to get to me. They're in danger because they're related to me!"

"I can see how that could be true," Moody quipped, sardonically. "Therefore it is not my problem. Goodbye, Miss Evans."

CCC

Sirius had pulled James aside after he learned that he would be James' backup. He started pacing and ranting. "Prongs, what the hell do you mean that you're going to be her bodyguard? Of course I'll be your backup, but don't you think your mission could be compromised by your feelings for her?"

"That's not relevant, Padfoot," James began tensely.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "It bloody well is! That's precisely why you can't be her bodyguard. I bet during that fight you got distracted by her and that's why she got her leg impaled with that piece of the trashcan," Sirius hissed

"That's not what happened. It was basically six against one. It's amazing we got out alive. She's the one who helped to save herself and me as well. You're not giving her enough credit. She wouldn't try to distract –"

Sirius cut in, glaring at his friend, "I wasn't saying she did it intentionally. All she would need to do would be to stretch in a particularly sensual way, or brush her hair and a Death Eater could kill you like that." Sirius snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"I wasn't –"

"Don't even try to deny it, James," he growled. "And what would happen if you failed? What would you do if she died or was captured by Voldemort or turned out to be a Death Eater?"

"She's not a Death Eater," James scoffed.

"You know what Moody says about making assumptions!"

"I think this one is safe to make. Of course Lily Evans is not a Death Eater."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Just be careful around her. You can still help her. You only need to be more guarded around her. I'm going to tell Moody the situation. Maybe we can get you reassigned."

"Don't, Sirius. I can do this. If I don't I help her I'll go mad. Please don't tell Moody."

Sirius stopped pacing. "I really don't want to do this. I really don't approve, James. But at least if I'm your backup I can keep an eye on you. You owe me big."

"Like seasons tickets to the Cannons for five years big?"

"Seasons tickets for ten years big," said Sirius. "And maybe I'll even force you to go to a Harpies game out of spite."

"I'm not making you suffer that much am I?"

CCC

_It was the perfect prank. Sirius could see that Trelawney's constant predictions of death and sightings of the grim were starting to drive his best friend crazy. It was starting to get so bad that Trelawney would walk up to them at dinner and peak at James tea leaves or organization of food on his plate._

"_Remus, is it true that you have Advanced Divination with James during my free period?"_

"_I do, Sirius. Why do you ask?" _

"Well you see, I have come up with the greatest prank. It kills two birds with one stone." 

"_Please tell me we aren't going after the Ravenclaw mascot," said Remus in dismay._

"_I meant metaphorical birds. I'm talking about James and Trewawney."_

"_James and Trelawney? Is there a James and Trelawney? I thought if James would have an illicit relationship with a teacher it would at least be with Vector. Going after Trelawney seems to be just a sad cry for help."_

"_I totally agree," Sirius said. "Professor Vector is a babe. She made me even consider taking Arithmancy just to be in her presence. But we're off topic. Focus, Remus."_

"_So what about James and Trelawney? I have no idea where this train-wreck of thought is headed."_

"_I think it's time for our monthly prank on a fellow marauder," Sirius said with a pause for dramatic effect._

_The pause was much longer than he had anticipated. Remus was just looking at him in confusion. "I still don't follow you," he said._

"_I'm going to sneak into the Divination classroom during your class and spook Trelawney and James. What else could I be thinking, dummy?"_

_Remus looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't want to venture into the muddy ditch that is your brain, Sirius Black. So I'm assuming that you'll hide in the back after I create a distraction to let you slip in."_

"_Yes, it'll be easier than slipping on the grease in Snape's hair."_

_So the next week, a week before April Fools, Sirius camped out in front of the Transfiguration classroom and waited for Remus to cause the distraction. As he sat in the back, he waited for the opportune moment. Trelawney was just a tier below them seeing the Grim in the ink blot spell that Lily Evans had cast when he slipped down the level. Trelawney must have heard his low growl, because she turned to look down at the dog and let out a high pitched scream. Lily turned to look at Sirius and turned dead white. Sirius growled and barked a bit for good measure then pounced on James and Remus' table and growled menacingly. After the initial fright was over, James just crossed his arms defensively and shook his head at Sirius. After growling at the room one last time, Sirius bounded out of the classroom and transformed back into himself, hiding under his cloak in the dark of the adjacent doorway._

_He sat behind the doorway waiting for James and Remus to come out. Remus was laughing with Frank Longbottom and James was talking to Lily Evans. "Are you alright? You looked really pale." James said to her before turning to glare at Sirius._

"_Yeah," she shrugged. _

_James looked into the shadows and winked at his friend. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again._

"_Can you walk me to the prefect's meeting?" Lily asked him. _

_Sirius gaped. No way James was able to push off a prank that Sirius and Remushad planned for a whole week as an opportunity to flirt with Lily Evans. They left arm in arm talking about prefect stuff. _

_Everyone else had left. They scurried away in record time. Sirius whipped off the cloak in annoyance. He turned back into Padfoot and growled in annoyance. Lily glanced over at the corner where Sirius was hiding and saw him for a minute, before he backed deeper into the shadows. _

_He looked up and saw Remus smiling down at him. "We're alone. You can change back."_

_Sirius stretched a bit. "James left with Lily," he said._

"_He said he was going to talk to her. She looked a bit shaken by the 'reality' of our prank. You did get awfully close to her."_

"_What a wasted prank. James just used it to his benefit to get Lily to walking with him to the prefects meeting."_

"_He did look scared when you first stepped out. You were terribly scary. I doubt Trelawney will ever recover," Remus said comfortingly._

_Sirius scratched his ear. "Do you really think so?"_

"_Of course," Remus said. "Are you still having problems with fleas? Do you want me to get you another flea collar?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews, especially** **tinkerbell25285, Literati and naley forever, mountainrider, BrazilianPrincess, dracosbabygrl, ficticious character, and Izzie Black.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lily's House**

**Monday, December 3**

**22 Days Remaining**

On Monday morning, Potter was standing in my kitchen making me some breakfast. I had survived the weekend alone with Potter without going mad! Luckily, I had finally become a little less enraged about the situation. It turned out the mood swing that I had when I ranted at Moody was actually a reaction to the anesthetic charm that Potter had performed. Sirius Black told me that Potter was absolute rubbish with healing charms. He had come within two points of failing that aspect of auror training. I found this highly amusing.

And luckily the soreness in my mended leg wore off after a day, so I was mobile for most of the weekend. Potter volunteered to continue carrying me around, but I silenced him with such a glare that he didn't ask me again. Mobility was a true advantage because Sirius Black stopped by almost every two hours to check up on us. With my leg healed, I could run away from Potter and Black any time I pleased. I tried to on Sunday, but they caught me in five minutes flat. Darn their auror training! Afterwards, it was odd for them to be chastising _me_ about being reckless when one thinks about their own history. It was almost worth getting caught so I could tease them about their little lecture for the rest of this week. Luckily, on Sunday night, Black gave Potter some strange metal device, so he wouldn't have to stop by while at work – thank Merlin for small favors.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen to see what Potter was making. Tying my white terrycloth robe tighter around my flannel pants and Harpies tee shirt, I asked. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm currently experimenting with pancakes. Did you sleep well?" Potter asked turning to look at me.

"Fine, thank you. What about yourself? Was the couch was comfortable enough," I said, leaning on the door.

He was wearing my 'kiss the cook' apron over his black slacks. His bright red tie was unknotted and his button-down shirt was rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscular forearms. Forget about breakfast, _h__e_ looked good enough to eat.

Merlin! I didn't just think that!

"Not at all, so I used a bit of transfiguration."

"Oh," I said, fiddling with the tie of my robe uncomfortably. He really needed to change his clothes or wear a bag over his head or something. I wonder if I could convince him to look into accessories of biblical repentance, a sackcloth and ashes would probably suit him better. "You were always excellent at Transfiguration. That was the only class you could ever beat me in. It still boggles my mind that you could do so well without studying."

"Natural brilliance." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows at him and walked farther into the kitchen. I stopped suddenly when a pancake fell on my head. I peeled it off, frowning and lightly touching some of the wet batter now congealing in my shampooed hair. I looked up. There were at least half a dozen pancakes stuck to my ceiling.

"I got a little overly zealous," Potter said looking bashful. He rubbed some of the flour from his hands on my 'kiss the cook' apron.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The scene was so humorous and disturbingly domestic. I used a quick cleaning charm on my hair and took out my wand. I showed him the wrist movement for the flipping charm. "You flip them when you see the tops bubbling. Like that one."

"Oh. The Daily Prophet's on the table," he said, nodding vaguely towards the newspaper.

I sat down and conjured a quill to start working on the crossword. There was absolute silence except the furious scratching of a quill, the sizzling of the pancakes and the occasional squishy-thumping sound when a pancake stuck to the ceiling. "What's a feathery ink repellant?" I called to him after a few minutes from the table in the other room.

"How many letters?"

I counted the boxes silently to myself. "Two, four, six, seven. Seven letters staring with AU."

"Try Augurey," he said, walking out into the kitchen and putting down the pancakes in front of me. "Sirius loves to prank me with that. It seems like once a week he's exchanging my quills for Augurey feathers." He looked down at the paper and commented, "I'm surprised you haven't discovered the Sudoku yet. I'm not very good with them. I can't get any above the medium difficulty level. They're in the Muggle newspapers, so I always get a few days worth to try them out. They're crosswords without letters. I would think they would be right up your alley with your charms and arithmancy stuff."

"I'll have to find one sometime," I said. "What are we going to do today now that I have work?" I asked, conjuring some maple syrup.

"I talked to your supervisor and he said that it's okay for me to come and work with you. I'm going to be another employee from the Department of Mysteries transferred from the transfiguration sector."

"You talked to him last night?" Good lord! Potter was really on top of things – except that horrible anesthetic charm and pancake flipping charms. Well we can't all be perfect at everything after all.

"After you went to bed."

"Oh," I said. I took a bite. "These are delicious!"

"You can thank your cookbook. I have so much more respect for my house elves now. Who knew cooking could be so difficult."

"My mother bought me that cookbook before I graduated."

"And you penciled in all those spells?"

"Yes. It's a Muggle cookbook, so I used some spells to make cooking easier."

"I'm glad you did because I was thinking about calling Sirius when it said stir with a beater."

"I'm glad you didn't. Sirius is fun, but a little hard to get used to very early in the morning." I smiled at him. "Well I'm leaving before eight."

"Of course," he said. "I won't keep you waiting."

"Just give me ten minutes to change my clothes then we can go." I glanced at the clock and it read 7:39. He stood up when I did and took my plate into the kitchen.

I ran into my room and put on my work robes over a knee length black skirt and cream-colored turtleneck. Then I dried and styled my hair with a quick charm and put on some makeup in front of mirror in my bathroom. As I was agonizing over the correct eye shadow and earrings, I realized that I had never spent this long getting ready for work in my life. Assuring myself I was not trying to impress Potter, I quickly put in the plainest studs I could find and grabbed my purse.

Standing in the middle of my living room with his robe thrown on haphazardly, Potter was talking into some strange device about as big as his palm. I could catch the last few words of his conversation. "Yes, Sirius. I know that! We're going to the Department of Mysteries now. I'll call you back when we get home." He pressed a button on it and looked at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Are you?" I said, wrapping my green scarf around my neck.

"Almost," he said, waving his wand to straighten and button his robes. "I like your earrings."

"Thank you," I said vaguely, touching them.

"Well we should get going," said Potter quickly.

We both apparated with a pop. We had to stay on the lift until we reached level eight and then I walked quickly through the hallway to get at my office in the locked room.

"What could anyone want with a whole room full of brains?" asked Potter from beside me."

I took off the key chain from around my neck and was about to unlock the door when my supervisor opened it up and quickly ushered us into his office. My supervisor greeted Potter enthusiastically with a hearty handshake before proceeding to instruct him in the proper manner of uncover work in the Department. Mr. Smythe then said, "You are going to be the transfiguration expert now transferred to Miss Evans sector. You are working on transfiguration of the potion into pills for easy consumption. And we are going to stick with the fact that you two know each other. However, no one must know that you are acting as her bodyguard. That way if this is an inside job, the culprit will not feel threatened."

"Yes, sir," I replied and Potter stood up to shake Mr. Smythe's hand again.

"You're in great hands, Miss Evans. Potter's a fine man," he said. I gave a pained smile.

I led Potter into the laboratory where I worked and introduced him to some of my co-workers. I explained that Potter was transferred to our sector from the transfiguration sector to help with our potions.

Audrey Willems, an expert in potions, dimpled at him and flicked back her long dark hair, flirting outrageously. She was very intelligent and very beautiful with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. I always felt very plain around her. And Potter was being as annoyingly charming as usual.

However, my good friend Justin McPhail was unusually cold towards Potter. I assume it just shows that Justin is a good judge of character. Nevertheless, Justin's true thoughts were displayed with a quick conversation we had.

Justin pulled me aside and whispered, "Are you two involved?"

I laughed in his face.

I suppose that was a bit rude.

So I sat down at my usual table and started to measure out ingredients. Justin sat next to me, brushing back his dark blonde hair and asked, "What do you know about him?"

I fiddled with the back of my earring, suddenly nervous. "We went to Hogwarts together. I know you went to that school in France, otherwise you would probably know him. He was Head Boy and Quidditch captain and all that. A nice guy."

"I hate Quidditch," said Justin. "I don't know, but something doesn't seem right about him."

I cursed the fact Justin was so clever. Some times I wondered if he could read minds. Looking over at Potter, I saw he was talking with Audrey. He was writing something in a notebook and talking very seriously. Audrey's notebook lay forgotten on the other table and she was constantly playing with her hair or touching Potter's arm. What a flirt! I walked over to put an end to this love fest.

I caught the end of their conversation, "…an unbreakable charm on a phial. I'm still investigating the effect of transfiguring the potion into a pill like Mr. Smythe recommended. Changing the atomic structure may also change some of the effects of the potion as I have noticed in some of my other cases."

He caught my eye and I gave him and ironic smile. What a liar! What other cases?

"We could always check the effects. I think changing the structure from a liquid to a solid would be easier for transportation purposes," I said, pulling up a chair across from Potter.

"Keep in mind if it is a solid, the dosage would be more potent," Justin said, conjuring a chair and sitting down next to me. A little too close, I edged a bit away.

The rest of the day went like this. Audrey flirting shamelessly, Potter showing off shamelessly, Justin trying to prove himself shamelessly, and me frustrated with the lot of them. I didn't know how many days of this I could handle. Handing myself over to Voldemort might be preferable.

So by seven o'clock, I was more than ready to go home. I snatched a manila folder of the Arithmancy chart for the Cruciatus remedy – some reading material for my anticipated half hour wait for the Apparation port – and walked with Potter to the lifts. When we finally got to the line at the Apparation Port, Potter held out a badge and we were able to cut the line.

I gotta get myself one of those! I checked the alarm on my watch and apparated right into my house. Potter arrived with a loud pop and grabbed me roughly by the upper arms, shaking me.

"You just apparated right in? What were you thinking? There could have been someone lying in wait for you!"

I squirmed in his grip. "Let go. Stop treating me like a stupid child! I know what I'm doing!"

"I can't help protect you when you just Apparate willy-nilly into places that could be dangerous."

I slapped him and he let go shocked. His hand went to the bright red handprint on his cheek. "You slapped me."

"I have my wards connected to my watch. When someone breaks in, the alarm goes off. And the face flashes if anyone's been tampering with them. So I know if it's safe or not."

"You slapped me," said Potter. Still trying to process the fact. Men have no mental acuity.

"Well you deserved it," I said, turning away from him. I fell onto the closest couch and crossed my arms defensively. "Well, what did you think?" Potter's red tie was already unknotted, and the first two buttons of his white shirt were undone. He sat down on the chair nearest to me, but gave me a wide birth.

Kicking off his shoes, he replied, "Very relaxing. It was a nice change from auror work – not that I'm thinking of transferring. It was just very refreshing."

"So any subjects?"

"Well the only subjects are Audrey, Justin and Mr. Smythe. I'll have to do background checks on all of them."

"Mr. Smythe, too?"

"I think it's doubtful that it's him, but I will check just to be thorough. I'm the most suspicious of Justin. Is he usually that disagreeable?"

"He's a bit protective of me. I think he was a bit jealous. Thought we were having some sort of torrid affair." I laughed.

Potter blinked in surprise. Some times I couldn't even guess what he was thinking. Still unfazed, he said, "You said he went to a school in France? Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah. He's a half-blood. His father's a wizard and his mum's a Muggle. His father knows the headmaster of the French school very well. I also thought it was strange because he lives in Scotland and Hogwarts would have been so close."

"Yes," Potter said deep in thought, staring off into space. I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. They sounded a bit rusty. He looked at me abruptly and said, "Sirius wants me to practice dueling with him tonight. He still thinks that you got hurt in that raid because I was out of practice."

"But it was six against one. And you were already tired from getting back from your mission."

"That's not really an excuse though. Aurors should always be on their toes."

"That's probably why the department invests more money in coffee than Starbucks." At Potter's lost expression, I said, "Muggle coffee company. I suppose the joke loses something in translation."

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"Where are we going?"

"My house as soon as possible. Just change into something comfortable."

I jumped up from the couch and ran into my room to find a pair of old jeans and a tank top that was so old the colors were all fading to white. I threw a Hogwarts sweatshirt over it and meet Potter who was waiting for me in the living room.

"Where are we going? I've never been to your house before."

"I'll side along apparate you there. The wards on my house are a little complicated so it would be best to do it this way. They don't respond well to first-time visitors."

He grabbed my upper arm in the same place again and we disapparated with a pop.

I was thrown a bit off balance, so when we arrived, I was standing in front of him with my arms clutched tightly around his waist and my eyes tightly closed. I had only done side-along Apparation one other time in my life and I wasn't intending to do it again. Nevertheless, this position was surprisingly comfortable. However, it was Potter who extricated himself from my perfunctory embrace and walked towards the nearest door.

I rubbed my arm. It was starting to really hurt from getting grabbed there all the time. Potter called to me over his shoulder, "Would you like anything to drink?"

I was too dumbfounded by his house to reply. The Entrance Hall alone was magnificent -- soaring gilded ceilings, marble floors covered with carpets that must have cost the earth. My little flat could probably fit in the entrance hall alone with room to spare. So this was how purebloods lived. Amazing!

I saw a house elf suddenly appeared in front of Potter and he handed it his coat, shaking its hand. The little elf seemed so taken by emotion that I thought it would die then and there. Feeling something tugging at the legs of my jeans, I looked down. I let out a scream in surprise. Potter turned around in alarm. The little house elf at my feet bowed so low that its nose scrapped the ground as it mumbled its apologies for alarming me. It stared at me with huge blinking eyes. "Blinky is very sorry, Miss. May Blinky take your jacket?"

"Please," I said, also blinking in confusion. House elves give me the creeps.

"This way, Lily," Potter called, from the next room. I jogged to catch up to him. The next room was even more beautiful. I took it to be the music room. I couldn't imagine Potter spending too much time in here. Stopping in front of the baby grand piano, I leaned down to play the first three measures of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_.

"You play the piano?" Potter said, stepping back into the room.

"Took lessons as a child. Hated every minute of it. But it's a wonderful skill to have. I've found that I enjoy it much more now that I'm older. In fact, I'd probably sell my soul to have a piano in my house," I said, taking my fingers off the keys.

"You can have mine. I don't play."

I whirled around, shutting it. "Oh I can't. It makes a beautiful decoration. You should charm it to play for you."

"My mother used to play it all the time. It was a wedding gift from my father. My two sisters also took lessons when they were little. I was always to busy falling off my broom to learn." Absorbed in the memory, a bittersweet smile flitted across his face.

"So where do I get to watch you duel Sirius Black?" I said, changing the subject. I couldn't remember what happened to the rest of his family, but I had a feeling it was very sad.

"Just down the hall a ways. This house is way too big. I'm always getting lost in it."

I laughed at the truth in his statement and jogged to keep up with his long strides. We passed through the dining room with a table that had to be at least as long as one of those Muggle school buses I rode to school in as a child. Then through a very comfortable looking living room. I gaped when we passed through his indoor Quidditch pitch. According to Potter it was "a bit smaller than a real pitch. We have to use charms on it to correct the length." The next room was filled from floor to ceiling with brooms, Quaffles and other Quidditch balls. I was almost hit by a Bludger that got lose, but Potter hit it with an _Impediment Jinx_ to slow it down and put it back in its box. He apologized profusely.

When we finally arrived at his dueling room I almost collapsed. "I feel like we've been walking for miles."

"That's probably why James is so fit. It's five miles alone from his bedroom to the dining room for breakfast. Too bad he isn't smart enough to just apparate down." Sirius Black had arrived a few minutes before we did and was chatting with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"That's why I have my wonderful house elves bring me up my breakfast. There you are Blinky. Could you bring up five glasses of ice water? Thank you very much."

"Yes, Mister Potter," she said looking at him with huge blinking eyes.

I sat down on the bench next to Alice, who asked me, "So how are you faring, Lils? James told me about the Death Eater attack."

"Sirius said you nailed one with a decorative broom! Bloody brilliant," said Alice's husband, patting me on the back.

"Why don't you boys get some practicing in and I'll catch up with Lily. I won't let her out of my sight, James. You don't need to worry." Alice smiled at Potter.

"Are you sure? You guys can sit in the warm room if you like. I just had it refurbished a few months ago," Potter said. "You know where it is, Alice."

"Yeah. Come up when you boys are done. And don't be too hard on James, Frank. Sirius says he's a bit out of practice," Alice said and grabbed my hand to lead me out. She turned to me, "Trust me you don't want to be in the same room with them while they're dueling. Too much testosterone and spells flying about." I let out a laugh.

She led me up a flight of stairs to the warm room and I sat on the couch closest to the large glass window looking out on the dueling ground. Alice explained "James designed the dueling complex himself to be as realistic as possible without actually causing deaths. There are countless wards on the place that will stop dangerous spells before they happen and a red light flashes when a person is fictitiously killed. He's actually put up a few similar ones in the department. They're great for practicing."

I looked out to get my own look at this state of the art facility. Amazing that Potter could have built it himself. Glancing down, I could see Potter laughing at something Black had said.

Alice sat next to me and asked, "So how are things really going?"

I jumped a bit, not wanting Alice to really know why I was staring. "Fine. There haven't been any more attacks at all; though, it has only been three days."

"You aren't too scared about being a target."

"I'm just taking it in stride. The enormity of the situation probably hasn't sunk in yet.

"I'm still amazed that he's your bodyguard. James must have really pushed to get you one, mole in your department or not. Do you have wards up on your parents' house?"

"Yes. Both my parents' and my sister's houses. But they won't stay in there forever. I'm not sure what to do. They know we're at war, but not the danger we're all in. After all, if they did, they'd take me out of the wizarding world and try to hide me somewhere. I'd rather die than live the rest of my life without magic."

"Me to," Alice sighed. "Have you thought about a Fidelius Charm?"

"A Fidelius Charm?" I paused for a moment. What an ideal solution!

"So…what's it like having James as your bodyguard," Alice asked, crossing her legs under her and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"It'd working out much better than I thought it would," I began.

"Have you jumped his bones yet?"

"Alice!"

"Lily, I can tell you want to. And how can you not. James is so sexy."

"Alice, you're married!"

"Alas our love must be unrequited. I can still admire him from afar. Don't tell me you don't think he's attractive."

"I'd have to be blind not to. But he seems to take himself too seriously. Besides I'm slightly afraid of him. You will never stop giving me relationship advice will you?"

"I won't stop until you actually start listening to my advice. I can't think of one decent man that you have dated. That one, Jack, just wanted some action before going on his first auror mission."

"Jonathan was his name. You could have been a bit more obvious about your distaste. I know you didn't like Gregory, but he was _such_ a gentleman before…"

"He turned out to be a Death Eater?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Pickings are hard during war. Speaking of Death Eaters. Do you know what happened to Potter's family? I remember seeing them on the platform to Hogwarts while we were at school. I can't remember reading anything in the _Prophet_ about them."

"That's probably because they died in the Platform bombing after we graduated. The Prophet listed the casualties, but the list was so long, you probably just skimmed it."

"The bombing of Platform 9 ¾? Was he there too?"

"No. James had a Quidditch Game. He quit Quidditch after his family died. That's why he became an auror. He didn't want other people to lose their family like he did. He's the last of the Potters."

"That's so sad. And he still lives here? I don't think I would be able to live in this huge house all by myself haunted by the memories of my family."

"James spends a lot of time away from home. He takes every mission he gets, regardless of the danger. I'm a bit worried about him. People take reckless chances when they think they've lost everything. Maybe you could find a way to persuade him to not take so many risks. Sirius would definitely be grateful." Alice said, smiling at me.

I could feel my face heating up. "I can't imagine what you mean. But why does Moody allow him to take all those dangerous missions?"

"It's Scringeour's say, not Moody's. Anyway, Moody usually goes with him on the missions. That's how Moody's face got so scarred."

"Really? I was wondering how."

Mad Eye Moody had come to Hogwarts every year since my third year to teach us basic self defense spells in the wake of Voldemort's attacks. We always suspected that Dumbledore either bullied or blackmailed him into doing it. Nevertheless, the demonstrations were helpful. Not only did we learn some useful charms, but we also discovered a target to mock for the rest of the year. Alice, Frank or sometimes even Sirius and James would constantly surprise me from behind and yell CONSTANT VIGILENCE in my ear. I always thought it was strange that they all worked for him now. They must have all been a little mad.

"Well, James, Sirius and Moody were trying to infiltrate Malfoy Manor a few months ago when they got a tip about a Death Eater meeting."

"That's so dangerous! Why only three aurors?"

"Well Malfoy Manor is crawling with all kinds of hexes on the doors and gates and such, so only purebloods are able to go in or people with Dark Marks."

"Really?" I thought that was a bit strange. Only people with Dark Marks? But that was impossible because I'm not a Death Eater or a pureblood but I –

"Yep. So James and Black are 100 purebloods and Moody's about 85 so he thought he would also be able to get in."

I gazed away in shock. How horrific! When I saw his scared face, I thought Moody had come out somewhat worse for wear from a duel. I glanced down again at the playing field. The red light went off again and Sirius was yelling at Frank. "I thought St. Mungo's could cure wounds like that."

"Not all wounds inflicted by magic can be healed," said Alice quietly.

"Why don't we go and fly around on Potter's indoor pitch. I need some distraction," I said changing the subject.

CCC

"_Stupefy_! So, James, how's your bodyguard duty going?" Sirius asked.

"_Protego_! Well. There have been no more attacks and I get to spend time with Lily. Though on the other hand, it's extremely trying. I took your advice, Padfoot, and decided to try to distance myself from her a bit. But I don't think it's working. Merlin! Nice severing charm, Padfoot. That could have cut off my arm. _Avis_!"

Sirius looked up in confusion at the flock of little birds that James had conjured. "What on earth?" Sirius began. Then he cursed colorfully as James turned them all into boulders that fell to crush his friend.

A red alarm was flashing as the boulders disappeared. "Damn it, James. You killed me. That was a good move. I was expecting maybe _Oppugno_, but not transfiguration. Two more points for you."

"Sirius, you are a lousy partner. Now James is beating us by ten points!"

"Who's keeping score, Frank? I'm just getting started. Lulling him into a false sense of security _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Caedo_!"

"_Diffindo_!"

"_Frendo_!"

"_Protego_!" said Sirius. "It's too bad Peter can't come."

"It's amazing his mother is sick again. You'd think she would have died by now," said James. "When's Remus coming?" James asked.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked.

James glanced at his watch and got hit by a stunner. The red light went off and James glared. "That's not fair Sirius. You were trying to distract me on purpose."

"And it worked. We need to get you prepared for all circumstances. I could dress up as Lily and try to seduce you while you're fighting Frank."

"Somehow I don't think that would be as effective as the real thing," Frank deadpaned.

"Well I still get two points," Sirius said, checking the scoreboard. "What time _is_ it?"

"About 8," James said.

"So Remus will be here in probably in another ten minutes or so," Sirius said. "Remus is a smart guy, but I don't think he's yet mastered telling time. He's always ten minutes late exactly. _Stupefy_!"

James dodged Sirius's spell and threw a Body-Bind Curse at Sirius. "Have either of you heard of Audrey Willems or Justin McPhail? I know I've read that name Williems somewhere. Maybe in a report. Does it sound familiar to either of you?"

"They work in the Department of Mysteries? _Reducto_!"

"_Discerpo_! They are the only others in Lily's department besides the head Mr. Smythe, who I know to be a good man and in the Order of the Pheonix. Neither Willems or McPhail are in the Order," James said, sending back Sirius's Bat-Bogey Hex at him and dodging Frank's _Reducto Curse_.

"What were your first impressions of them?" Sirius asked, sneezing a rather large bat.

"Well I thought Audrey wanted to jump my bones. _Expelliarmus_!"

"What a soap opera!" Sirius laughed, easily dodging the spell. "She doesn't stand a chance. Does she know that you want to jump Lily's bones?"

Sirius was too busy laughing at James to avoid being hit by a _Sectumsempra Curse_. The red light went off again and Frank ranted, "Sirius, will you stop teasing James long enough to dodge his spells. I want to change teams."

"Too late. I already win," James laughed. "I made it to fifty first."

Frank looked up at the warm room. "Where are the girls?"

"What?" James said running forward to get a better look. "They can't be gone. The alarms would have gone off if someone broke in. I've got to alert the ministry. How could I have been so careless?"

"James, be reasonable. They weren't kidnapped. They probably just got bored of watching us dueling. They're probably somewhere in this great monstrosity of a house," Sirius said, grabbing James' wand arm.

CCC

Alice tossed me back the Quaffle. "Do you remember that time in our third year when Amelia Bones called Lucius Malfoy a 'Bloody Death Eater.' I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

"It was even funnier when he couldn't think up a comeback. He just stood there gaping like a fish and said 'Am not!'"

"Oh, here come the boys," said Alice. "It looks like Remus has finally come. Hi, Remus!"

"Hey, Alice. Hi, Lily. You are both looking well. I hope being on Voldemort's most wanted list hasn't ruined your week."

"Not anymore than having James as a bodyguard would," Black teased. Remus and Sirius Black high fived. "Are you ladies up for a game of Quidditch?" Black asked, catching the Quaffle I threw at his head before it hit. "We need to work on your throwing arm. You're aim is atrocious."

"Two against four? That's not really fair," said Alice.

"James and I against the rest of you?" Black smirked. "We can take them. Right, James?"

When everyone was up in the air, I asked, "So how does a pickup game of Quidditch work exactly?" I asked.

"You eliminate the seekers and the beaters," Potter said.

"Let's get organized," Remus said. "We need to figure out everyone's positions. Who wants to be keeper?" Remus asked.

No one raised a hand. "I guess I'll do it," said Frank.

We played a fun game and got creamed by Potter and Black – fifty to two hundred. Though I did manage to score two goals, which was immensely satisfying. We put aside our brooms and went to sit down at the table and chairs Potter had conjured in the middle of the field, while the house elves setting us up a nice nighttime snack.

CCC

_As I walked through the Ministry towards the lifts, I noticed that the monstrous banner in which the Minister usually beamed at us was now frowning. _

_I made my way towards the Daily Prophet stand – they made phenomenal muffins. I had overslept this morning – I must have cast my alarm spell rather ineptly last night – so I was running a little late today and didn't have time to make breakfast. I was dismayed to see that this morning a motley mass of witches and wizards were swarming the Daily Prophet stand._

"_I don't believe it!" one of the wizards yelled walking away from the stand reading the newspaper._

_I guess word had spread. I hoped they weren't out of muffins. Finally I got to the front of the line and got my muffin and coffee and the Daily Prophet, because it seemed everyone was upset with one of the news articles. _

"_Nothing is safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" wailed a witch in yellow robes. _

_I looked back at the mob over my shoulder. People were running back towards the apparation ports and some were even crying as they read their…_

_I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed straight into someone. I looked up to see Sirius Black of all people. Frantic, he grabbed my shoulders to move me out of his way muttering, "Sorry, Lily," as he also dashed towards the apparation ports. _

_I looked back at him in surprise. What in Merlin's name was going on? I stepped into the lift and took a bite of my muffin stepped out at level eight. Ducking a furious interdepartmental memo, I had almost unlocked the door to my office when Justin sprinted over to me and started to drag me towards the lifts._

"_Justin, what are you doing? Let go of my arm!" I said squirming. "What's going on?" Another interdepartmental memo was flying above us, occasionally dive bombing me, trying to get my attention. _

_Justin swatted away the memo as it turned its attention on him. "Platform 9¾ has been attacked. Certain departments have been called for clean up." _

_He grabbed the Prophet out of my hands and waved the front page in my face. I could see a grisly view of the destroyed platform next to the article about it. _

_The rest of the day was a blur. I was stationed at Platform 9¾ to help clean up the wreckage. People came from everywhere to help the survivors. It seems strange, but I couldn't remember much of those hours at the platform. Vague flashes of smoke and blood, children – magical and muggle alike – crying, a man's white face as he helped me levitate a compartment off a group of screaming children. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his black Quidditch uniform. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Before I get started with this next chapter, I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviewers from the last chapters! It really made my day to see all your wonderful remarks and kind criticism. A special thanks to: themanic of no man's land, LadyKnightSusan, Mari Falcon, whoever was too lazy to log in, shelandlace, Degrassidreamer, sweetXtarts, Brazilian Princess, Izzie Black, tinkerbell25285, and headoverheels4HP**

**Chapter 4**

**Auror Headquarters**

**Wednesday, December 5**

**20 Days Left**

When I walked in bleary eyed, Potter was sitting at the head my dining room table, a piece of toast sitting on the crossword to his left. Riffling through a manila folder, he sipped his tea and jotted down some notes. He looked up at me and said indicating the folder and said, "paperwork for the ministry."

"Did you finish the crossword?"

"Almost. I didn't know five of them. Do you know who the Burdock of the bipedal 'beings' might be?"

"Oh, what's his face. It begins with an 'M.' Mulberry, Mul…Mullet. Muldoon. That's what it was, Muldoon, with two o's. We learned it in History of Magic"

"Oh, good old Binns. I always got a great nap in that class. Did you actually stay awake in it?"

"Every once and awhile, when I would pass notes to Alice. I took the Newt, so I had to read up on all those years of Wizarding History. I was curious about your history."

Potter smiled at me, nibbling on the end of his quill.

"I hope that's a sugar quill," I said noticing the strange color of the feather he was gnawing on. "No pancakes this morning?" I asked curiously.

He spit out a piece of feather and looked at his quill curiously. "I thought it tasted different. I wanted to make waffles, but I'm not sure how to make them the right shape."

"I have some Muggle ones in the freezer that you just have to heat up. I'll go get us some." I walked into the kitchen and voiced some of my concerns aloud. "What are we going to do about my parents? What did you think of Alice's idea of that Fidelius Charm?"

Potter followed me in and stood next to me. "Are you comfortable with being the secret keeper? I can ask Flitwick if you'd like him to perform it."

"Sure," I said balancing on my tiptoes to continue my hunt for the waffles. "Where are those darn things!"

"Oh, here they are," Potter said, reaching over me easily and grabbing the waffles.

"You could see them all along, couldn't you?"

"Yep."

We apparated into the Ministry together, but instead of going to level eight, we stopped at level two. I had to take off work today. Potter needed to be in the auror headquarters today to work on my case. He said it would be decidedly boring – and possibly against regulations – for me to run around with him while he worked on my case, so he asked Alice if I could tag along with her today.

Alice worked on International Magical Law Enforcement. Her primary job was dealing with authorities in other countries when English wizards break laws. Now that the wizarding world was at war with Voldemort, Alice primarily monitored Death Eater activity in other countries and negotiated economic and military aid from other countries.

I was sitting next to Alice at her desk, helping her with some paperwork and jotting down notes in a notepad about my research. I looked up as a dark-haired woman walked over and dropped a file on Alice's desk.

"Strange happenings in Bulgaria. I thought you might want to have a look, Alice."

"Thanks, Hestia," said Alice, smiling at the other auror. "Lily, this is Hestia Jones. She's an excellent auror and is actually dating Sirius Black right now."

Good Lord! She must be extraordinarily clever to snag and keep a guy like Sirius Black. To think I believed that it couldn't be done. "He's a very nice guy," I said, finally. "Now that I made it onto Voldemort's most wanted list he's helping James Potter keep me alive."

"So you're the girl that James is guarding. Fascinating." Hestia winked at Alice. I hoped Hestia is not as mischievous as her other half. That wink made me fear that I was part of some wager or other.

"Alice, Hestia! Stop gossiping. Alice, get in here now! We need a second opinion," barked Mad Eye Moody's voice from the other side of the room.

"Duty calls. I'll be right back, Lily," Alice said.

"It was nice meeting you," said Hestia as they walked away.

As they walked down to Moody's office, they had their heads together whispering and giggling. I strained to catch some of their conversation, but I was only able to catch of few of their words. "Completely oblivious. It's hilarious." "Sirius is betting next week." "No, I'm saying after Christmas. The pool is getting very large. You should get in on it too." I knew that they were talking about me. I just hoped it didn't have anything to do about my time of death. Aurors didn't gamble with people's lives, right? Did they? Hestia walked back to her cubicle and winked as me as she passed by.

"My, my, if it isn't Lillian Evans," said another voice.

And who on earth are you? I turned and saw a woman towering over me. She looked like she walked straight out of a Witch Weekly magazine. She was tall and thin with beautiful blonde hair, which seemed to owe more to magic than to nature. She looked a bit familiar, like a girl from my Hogwarts days, but I couldn't put a name to the face. "Just Lily actually. It's a common misconception."

"I don't care." She sneered.

"It you don't care, why did you walk out of your way to see me?" I pondered. I heard the woman in the cubicle next to me make a coughing noise, as if she was disguising a laugh.

I was beginning to feel that this would be a conversation I would be much obliged to avoid. How could someone I don't even know dislike me so much? I know Alice would have some snide comment to that. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. You went to Hogwarts didn't you?" Chances are she probably did. Most witches and wizards in England did.

"Erika Hoban. I was in Hufflepuff a year behind you. Of course you wouldn't remember another student who was a prefect with for two years."

Hoban? Hoban, Hoban, Hoban. I still couldn't remember. I had a vague memory in one of the prefect meetings seventh year in which a blonde Hufflepuff was flirting madly with Potter and laughing at everything he said. I remember finding it very tedious. And I think Potter kept on glancing over at me, begging me to intervene. I didn't. It was always funnier to see him sweat.

Could this be the same woman? If so, I wouldn't want to stay and chat. I tried to stand up to make a run for it, but she was blocking my only exit. Can a person Disapparate in Auror Headquarters? Probably not. I don't really fancy splicing myself all over England.

I sat down again and sighed. "I remember now. I must say time is treating you well. It seems…"

"I can't say the same for you," she interrupted, scoffing. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you to watch out for James Potter."

"Potter? Why?"

"He's just after another notch in his bedpost. He goes through girls like you like emergency portkeys."

"Emergency portkeys? From the context I'm assuming they are something that people go through frequently. Personally, I never used any at all. Not a very good metaphor, not really thought through. Then again you were in Hufflepuff…"

The woman in the adjacent cubicle didn't make any attempt this time to disguise her laugh. Erika looked furious. She just said to me, "James never involves himself romantically with people from the job. I'm just saying it as one friend to another. Don't let your guard down." Then she made a rather quick getaway, glaring at the other auror in the adjacent cubicle. I leaned over the barrier and smiled down. Hestia Jones was grinning up at me.

As Erika walked away, the overly exaggerated sway of her hips caught the appreciative stare of all the males in the immediate vicinity.

I sat down again and looked at Erika annoyed. I must have been grinding my teeth together rather furiously because at that moment Potter walked by and asked me how I was doing. He was holding a stack of folders in his arms. So that was why she had left so quickly and swayed her hips so outrageously. I am sorry to say that I was maliciously amused that she was still chasing Potter after all these years.

She didn't appear to be having a very efficient time of it, though. Potter was still singularly and apparently immune to her wiles. I admit I was proud of him. It shows that he was smarter than he looked.

"I finished my reports so we can go anytime you want," he said.

"We can go now if you'd like," I said. "As soon as I say goodbye to Alice."

After using some complex sign language to tell Alice in Moody's office that I would be leaving, I followed Potter towards the exit. As we passed Hestia Jones she shook my hand.

"Great show. I will forever cherish the way you showed up Erika Hoban. You are my personal hero, Lily," Hestia gushed.

"Erika Hoban?" wondered Potter. "Which one is she?"

Hestia and I glanced at each other and enjoyed a good laugh.

CCC

_Barreling down the atrium of the Ministry, Sirius almost ran down Lily Evans of all people. Staring, he merely pushed her aside and continued his mad sprint for the apparation ports. Got to get to James, got to get to James, got to get to James he muttered endlessly to himself. _

_He'd never know how he was able to talk his way into the Magpies' practice, but somehow he was now watching a sweaty James Potter hurrying over to him, his black Quidditch robes flapping around him. _

"_Sirius, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked, worried by Sirius' expression._

"_I'm fine, James. It's…it's," Sirius stuttered, not sure how to phrase the words. "It's your family."_

"_My family? What's happened to them? Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_I'm fine, James!" said Sirius impatiently. "Platform 9¾ was attacked, not twenty-five minutes ago. The whole place has been razed to the ground. Huge explosion hexes, killing curses everywhere. The death eaters erected anti-apparation wards around the area. Rubble is blocking our progress through the barrier."_

_James gaped._

"_James?" Sirius asked his friend. _

_He looked over and saw Remus hurrying over as well. He must have just arrived as well. "Is he alright?" Remus asked Sirius._

"_I…" _

"_My family?" asked James out of the blue. Remus and Sirius looked over at him worriedly. _

"_Anyone there is presumed dead."_

_James sat down hard on the grass and started pulling at his hair. "What's being done? What's being done to help them?" he demanded._

"_The ministry is dispatching various departments to help with clean up. It's an unbelievable mess," Sirius said running his hands through his hair. "The Explosions also destroyed several Muggle Platforms, so the Ministry is beside itself." _

_In a flash, there were at the platform, a mediwizard ran by carrying a body to his chest. It was very small and very still. _

_Before Sirius could say a word, James had dashed off, his eyes hard and his wand at the ready. _

**A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you. What was your favorite line?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! Last week was a bit stressful for me, and it was nice to have all of your wonderful reviews! I would especially like to thank: sweetXtarts, Izzie Black, dracosbabygrl, BrazilianPrincess, LadyKnightSusan, Pesche, Rider Arya Svit-kona, and headoverheels4HP**

**Chapter 5**

**Lily's House**

**Friday, December 7**

**18 Days Left**

Well, I had survived a week with Potter. That Erika Hoban hadn't talked to me again, only glared when I showed up with Potter to talk with Mad Eye Moody. The look on her face told me she wanted Potter, and a small evil part of me delighted in seeing her eyes flash as I clung onto his arm as we walked out of the department. However, afterwards I was mildly uncomfortable by my actions. They were prompted by a malicious haughtiness and was probably above me. Well on the other hand, at the Department of Mysteries, Potter and Justin did not have a duel -- though I personally thought it was a bit close – and Audrey did not jump Potter and start tearing off his clothes. No wonder the man has a big head with these gorgeous girls throwing themselves at him all the time!

I glanced down at my calculator. I was running a test on the data to see if I could draw any conclusions of the effects of certain ingredients on the mixture.

"Are you in here, Lily?" Potter's voice called.

"Yes," I said, looking up from the sofa. He came bearing twin mugs of hot chocolate and sat down next to me.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked offering a mug.

"Does it have the little marshmallows in it?" I questioned with mock seriousness.

"Of course," he said, trying to look offended.

I swatted at him playfully and took the offered mug smiling. He summoned a plate of scones from the kitchen and propped up his dragon-leather boots on my coffee table. He looked up from his mug with a charming white mustache from the marshmallows on his top lip. "What's that noise?"

"It's just my calculator. I'm running an ANOVA test on the Cruciatus potion data." I put the thing up to my ear. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Potter was looking very alarmed.

"The calculator is still processing the data, but it's not making the clicking noise."

"Shit," he cursed. "We need to get out of here now!"

He grabbed for my arm but I dodged it. I started stuffing all my papers into the bag at the foot of the table. They were all hopelessly crumpled and now stained with tea, but the urgency in Potter's voice frightened me into obeying.

As he was half dragging me out of the room, I dug in my feet to seize the calculator and throw it in the bag. Fed up with me, he threw me over his shoulder and apparated out of the flat into a deserted alley a block away. I kicked my feet in irritation. "Put me down, you Neanderthal! What was this all about? What was that clicking noise?"

He dumped me unceremoniously on the ground and took out the small metal communication device. "A bomb I think! I need to call Sirius."

Soon he was ordering Sirius to get over as soon as possible. Not caring to hear his conversation and wanting to get out of Potter's way – he looked very angry and I didn't fancy being thrown over his shoulder again like a sack of potatoes – I walked out of the alley to look at my flat again. My wards didn't allow any foreign dangerous devices within five hundred meters! There was no way a bomb could be there.

Suddenly, I was grabbed roughly by the wrist. Potter marched me back to our alley. His eyes were blazing. I tried to make a run for it again and this time he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Lily, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't walk _towards_ your flat. You should be running _away_ from it. It's going to explode any minute now."

I yelled back. "I wasn't. Let me go! The house won't explode, my wards won't allow…" I stopped speaking when I saw the expression on his face.

His eyes were blazing, but not entirely with anger, with sometime I couldn't describe. I backpedaled a bit until I hit the wall. He covered the distance between us in a few quick strides then pulled me flush up against him and kissed me. It happened so fast, I opened my mouth in shock. I couldn't think or do anything but kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. It didn't matter that Voldemort wanted to capture me for some nefarious purpose of his own, that my house may very well blow up in a few seconds. All that mattered was feel of him pressed against me, those little noises he made when I kissed him on the neck and …

Suddenly there was a loud pop. We both jumped away from each other and I shoved him away from me –rather more forcibly than necessary. "Hello all!" Sirius Black had arrived, and not a moment too soon. "So, Jimmy, what kind of explosive do you think is being used? I can call a team to disable it."

James looked up at Sirius from the ground. I must have pushed him harder than I had thought. "What?" he said intelligently.

So I could kiss Potter senseless. This amused me a great deal.

"James? Are you alright?" Sirius Black looked at me accusingly. I blushed guiltily. Black seemed to sense sometime I didn't because he suddenly put up a shield charm over the three of us. I looked at him uncomprehendingly, but did the same. James seemed to be returning to his senses and stood up just as the whole building and the ones adjacent seemed to explode in a shower of flame and stone.

People on the street screamed as the falling stones crushed them; the fires roared back in a grisly reply. Large pieces of stone struck our shield and bounced off. When the explosion ceased, we looked at each other in shock then ran out to try to help some of the Muggles. They were all moaning and crying. I stealthily used my wand to move some of the stones. Potter and Black helped me with a particularly large one as the firefighters and Muggle police officers began to show up. They went around questioning the people on the street to get an idea about what had happened. I glanced up at Potter and Black as we were pulled aside for questioning. After one of the officers took down our names, the other went to his car to check them on his system.

"My name is Detective Maitland. You said, Ms. Evans, that you live in one of these flats?"

"Yes, sir. 21B."

"Were you inside your flat today?"

"Yes. I had just left with James and Sirius to go to lunch this afternoon."

"At three o-clock with all your work papers?" the Muggle detective inquired suspiciously.

I blinked in surprise. How on earth did he know I was carrying work papers? He said, pointing at my bag. "I can see your calculator in the bag. It's even still on."

I glanced down at it in surprise. "I got off later from work than I had expected."

"So you went home to freshen up and then decided to bring your work with you to lunch?"

"I'm always telling you that you work too hard," James said.

"One of the women on the street said she saw you two coming out of that alleyway in a hurry before Mr. Black showed up." Merlin! I hope that was all that she'd seen. "Do you like to hang out in alleys? What were you doing there?"

"Um," I said, stupidly. What kind of question: was Do you like to hang out in alleys? When would the people from the Ministry come to give out all the Memory Charms?

"John, look at this," said Detective Maitland's partner from his car.

As the detective rushed over, Black said out of the corner of his mouth, "We should split before they detain us for further questioning."

"Good idea. We could be arrested before the people from the ministry arrive," Potter assented.

"They've probably couldn't find you two on their system. This is probably a good time to leave. Where should we disapparate from?"

"I suppose here's as good a place as any. The people from the Ministry will give everyone Memory Charms anyway. They won't remember at all," Potter rationalized. "My place?"

"Are the wards reliable?"

"They are just as strong and effective as yours," Sirius answered.

"That's not really very comforting in light of the recent events," said Potter with a smirk. "Don't worry, Lily. They are very safe."

"If you say so," I said, taking out my wand. We all disappeared with a pop louder than a gunshot. I could only imagine the confusion and anger of the Muggle Detectives.

Once again I looked up to see the soaring ceilings and marble floors of Potter's house. I put down my bag and collapsed onto the nearest chair. Potter walked into the other room to find one of his house elves. I hope it wasn't Blinky. She was creepy.

"You are such a bad liar, Lily." Black said, brushing some of the ash from his dark hair. He walked over and sat down next to me

"I've never had to deal with a Muggle police officer before," I said. I conjured a washcloth and began rubbing some of the thick soot and blood off my face.

"We have to all the time," Black said. "I usually just hit them with a memory charm first thing. Sometimes is amusing to toy around with them, though."

I could only imagine. That did seem like something Black and Potter would do. "Why would Voldemort want to blow up my flat? Malfoy said he wanted me alive when he attacked us before."

"Maybe he really hated your upholstery," said Sirius seriously.

I groaned and put my hands over my face. "Can't your please be serious for a moment?"

"But I'm…" he started. Amazingly, he stopped himself. "I won't torture you with that horrible pun. Perhaps Voldemort decided you were not worth kidnapping and opted for killing you. We'll have to wait for the Magical Law Enforcement clean-up team to arrive. They might have uncovered some new piece of evidence. Then again, it could have been set up for an entirely different reason." He looked at me accusingly.

I looked at him curiously, not entirely sure what he was implying. I tried to change the subject. I nodded. "This is quite a house. I can see how Potter would get a big head. I know I would if I lived here."

Black looked over at me in surprise. "James avoids coming here at all costs. He usually stays with me at my flat when he's in London. I think he has a little place in Godric's Hollow he usually goes too. This place is the most fortified, that's the only reason why we're here. And it has that really nice dueling arena."

"The dueling arena is very nice. Maybe I could challenge you to a duel sometime." I winked.

"It's a date then." When I rolled my eyes, he asked, "No date? Have someone already lined up?"

"I'm just a little wary of dates. My last few boyfriends have not really been noteworthy."

"Really? Why?" I wanted to punch him in the face because he looked so gleeful.

"Well, my first boyfriend dumped me after two months because he was jealous that I was smarter than him. My second one said he liked intelligent women. But it turned out he just wanted some action because he was going on his first auror mission that month. He made a real scene when he didn't get any. Filthy cad."

"Where is he now?"

"Six feet under. You of all people should know the mortality rate for first missions. And the last one, was very charming. I even brought him home to my parents. However, we broke up about three months ago."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Black raised an eyebrow at me. "Not ready for a long distance relationship?"

"What?" I asked.

His eyes were cold as ice when he said, "He's in Azkaban, isn't he."

We both looked up when there was another pop in the entrance hall. Thank you, Merlin! It was a brown-haired man, Adam Bones, who I recognized from the Order meetings. I remembered that he usually sat next to Black at meetings; Bones was close alphabetically to Black. He had been two years ahead of us at Hogwarts.

"So, Sirius, that Detective Maitland was convinced you were a notorious felon who blew up Lily's apartment. Is your auror work boring you? Decided to take up a life of crime?"

"You know me. I come from real evil stock," Black said, leering evilly. They both shared a laugh before Black continued, "Did you find anything interesting? Lily and I were just speculating why Voldemort decided to blow up her building when a few days before he wanted her alive. He must have been angry with her decorating. Not enough green." I glared at him.

"Adam! How are you doing?" Potter walked in with a house elf bearing a tea tray hard on his heels. He was all ease and friendliness. And Thank Merlin the house elf trailing behind him wasn't Blinky. "Did you find anything interesting?"

Adam took his cup of tea and pulled out a chair and put it across from Black's. "Very interesting. The whole building was laced with explosives and the two adjacent. There was all kind of rubble and ruins from the flats, all except that of Lily's. No a single sock or a piece of furniture."

"I heard a timer in the wall. Was the flat just blown to smithereens?" Potter asked, curiously, conjuring a chair next to mine and a table to put our cups on.

"No, look at this!" Adam Bones put down his cup and pulled a large metal sphere out of his pocket with great flourish.

I dropped my teacup and heard it shatter, spraying my calf in the hot water. Ouch! The three men all looked at me in alarm. Two brown eyes in confusion and a pair of grey eyes with suspicion. I cried, "How on earth did they get their hands on that?"

"What is it?" said Black, perplexed by my reaction.

"I've never seen anything like it before," said Potter.

"I hoped you might know something about it. We were wondering why it was still intact while it was so close to your wards," said Adam, handing it to me.

"It's a sort of transporter. Another one of my projects for the Department of Mysteries. We discarded two years ago when it wasn't functioning correctly. I made this one myself. See the initials engraved there?" I held the device up to Potter. Taking off his glasses, he stared at it before handing it off to Black.

"I still don't understand," said Black, handing it back to me. "What does it do?"

"It was designed to transport Death Eaters or injured aurors to a programmed destination. It can transport people in up to a hundred foot radius to any programmed spot. We had to drop the project because it didn't only transport people; it transported everything. Injured aurors got crushed by falling furniture, Death eaters got away because they fell on their auror guards. It was a mess that couldn't be fixed. They were all supposed to be destroyed."

"Does sound a bit messy. So it transported all your furniture and would have transported us somewhere also if we were in your apartment."

"Yes. And my wards didn't destroy it because I created it. Very clever idea. I still don't know how they got a hold of it."

"It's reinforces my claim that there is a Death Eater in Lily's Department," Potter said. Black sighed.

"What did you find out about her co-workers, James?" Adam Bones asked him.

I listened attentively. This was news to me too. "I looked up the both of them. Justin McPhail went to that French school with the unpronounceable name like he said, probably because his parents wanted to get him away from England with the war going on. They were a Muggle-born witch and wizard, so they were particularly vulnerable. He started working in Lily's department seven years ago; he's turning 26 in March. Audrey Willems on the other hand is a bit more interesting. She's an expert in potions and was a three years behind us. Her mother is a pureblood and her father is a half-blood. Her mother is the cousin of Rodolphus Lestrange."

"She's related to the Lestranges!" I said in shock.

"What about the department head, Mr. Smythe?" asked Adam Bones.

"He's a friend of my family," said Potter. "I can vogue for his reputation and innocence."

Sirius Black and Adam Bones said their goodbyes and the house elf carried away our cups. The little elf said he would start preparing dinner. I hadn't realized how late it had become. Potter was looking over me and started to speak, "Lily, I wanted to apologize to you about…"

I cut him off saying, "I don't suppose I could hop in the shower before dinner. Try to wash off some of the soot." I wanted to put off discussion of the kiss as long as possible.

"Do you have anything else to wear?"

"Voldemort has all my clothes now," I said wryly.

"They might be a bit small for him," Potter said with his lop-sided smile. "Would you like one of my old Hogwart's robes? I'll send Blinky out to get you some clothes. Then I can take you out tomorrow to get more things."

"Does it have to be Blinky? She gives me the creeps."

"Of course not. I'll send Twitchy." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Twitchy?" Potter really does have the strangest help. I slipped out before he could say much else.

After dinner I was lounging on one of Potter's posh sofas, trying again to make some sense of my notes from work. I flipped up the long cuffs again on Potter's old school robes. I turned to Potter who was lounging in the chair next to mine, looking very handsome. He was sitting cross-legged on a classy leather chair reading today's Daily Prophet, his loafers forgotten on the floor wearing jeans and a faded Magpies tee shirt. He glanced over at me.

"Can we talk about what happened today?" he asked me.

Oh Merlin! I had avoided thinking about the kiss for most of the day and wasn't really quite ready to discuss it and how absolutely brilliant it was. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to apologize. It was completely unprofessional for me to take advantage of you like that."

"Don't stress about it, Potter. It meant nothing to my anyway," I said standing up. "I'm exhausted. Where is my room?"

"It's upstairs. Blinky will show you." I jumped a little when I saw the house elf now at my feet blinking up at me. I swear she blinks at me more than anyone else. He turned away and looked down at his book. "I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

"Alright," I said, looking at my feet. "Goodnight."

He nodded, not saying a word and didn't even look at me as I left the room. I felt – I dunno what I felt. I guess a little guilty of lying like that to him. But what was I to do? We were in a business relationship and it couldn't be anything more than that – business.

I followed the house elf upstairs. As I expected, my room was just as beautiful as the rest of the house – a mellow lavender with a pleasant double bed. Blinky's friend Twitchy was laying out my pajamas but was having trouble getting them on the bed because of frequent spasms. I thanked the little elf and looked at the beautiful silk nightgown in a dark champagne color and the soft white cotton robe. While I was admiring the nightgown, Blinky went and shut the windows.

"Blinky hopes you are pleased, miss," she said blinking twelve times in quick succession. "The master said to pick you up some clothes because yours are all gone."

"They're beautiful, Blinky. Thank you." She blinked at me again. Maybe I should get her some visine for Christmas or something.

She curtsied and she and Twitchy disappeared with a pop. All alone now, the absolute silence was astounding. Potter was probably still reading downstairs or talking to Black about the day's events. I had not realized how accustomed I had grown to the sound of Potter pacing around in my living room while I slept. I hummed tunelessly to myself to try to dispel the silence. Even as a child, I had always had a fear of being alone.

I tried to go to sleep. But I only managed to sleep fitfully for a few hours, waking up it odd intervals and watching the seemingly motionless clock.

CCC

**Sirius' London Flat**

**Friday, December 7**

**18 Days Left**

Sirius threw off his cloak and smiled over at Hestia who was sitting reading on his couch. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Hestia sighed and threw her legs off the couch and patted the seat next to her. "You look like you just lost a game of exploding snap and your puppy. What happened. You just dashed off when James called. How's Lily doing? Another assassination attempt. Strange that Voldemort's trying to kill her now after all his trouble to capture her last time."

"We think that it was another kidnapping attempt. He put a magical device she created next to her house that would transfer her to a disclosed location."

Hestia put down her book and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That's terribly clever. That just about proves James' theory that the person is a spy in her section. I hope she survives all this. She's lovely. Perfect for James. You should have seen the way she outsmarted Erika Hoban. It was hilarious."

"Have you ever thought that she could be the spy herself?"

"Don't be silly, Sirius. You're being paranoid. You just need a bit of distraction," she said, kissing his neck.

"I don't mind being distracted," he said, kissing her back.

Sirius sat on his bed several hours later with his girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. Hestia was right. Maybe he was just being too paranoid. But he just couldn't dismiss that nagging worry in the back of his mind. All evidence was to the contrary. Wasn't it?

CCC

_Sirius ran towards Malfoy Manor with the Mad Eye's screams still echoing in his ears. The noise and the bright lights from the party up ahead were hypnotic and much too bright. He could already feel a headache forming. Glancing over at his partner, he saw that James' jaw was set in his familiar 'mission' face as Hestia called it. That woman was really something. Sirius decided that if he survived this mission, he would ask Hestia out on a date. They reached the Manor and leaned against the wall as they turned on their walkie-talkies._

"_Why the hell do we have to use these Muggle instruments?" James said in annoyance of the noise it made to activate._

"_You know what Moody said about leaving Magical Footprints." _

_It was painful to talk of Mad Eye Moody. "He'll be alright," said James. "The Portkey will take him right back to headquarters. Kingsley'll know what to do."_

_Sirius sighed. James shook him a little. "Let's focus. Let's not let this mission be in vain. Okay, so I'll snoop around in Lucius Malfoy's office and you can hide somewhere and check out the guest list," James said, putting on his invisibility cloak_

"_That's not fair, you get the mysterious mission impossible part and I have to spy on the Death Eater's lame party. I bet they don't even have any firewhiskey," said Sirius. "Can't you just… You put on your cloak purposely didn't you! You know I can never argue with an invisible person."_

_James floating head suddenly appeared smiling. "An unfortunate weakness that I always exploit. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try not to blow anything up." His head disappeared again and he was off. Sirius couldn't even see James' shadow cast by the wall sconces. After utilizing some rather impressive acrobatics, Sirius was perched on an unseen alcove near the front door – near enough to see who was in the ballroom while being near enough to Lucius Malfoy's office to alert James of an intrustion. Hoping to pass the time more easily, Sirius watched the goings-on in the ballroom. _

_Lucius was in attendance and was dancing with Narcissa. He was wearing dress robes that were disturbingly frilly. Sirius scowled as he saw his brother talking to Severus Snape. He looked a lot taller than when he has last seen him. Well it had been over six years. Snape and Sirius' brother were both looking a little twitchy. Well all the death and destruction can do that to you. _

_He looked up when the butler announced the next couple who walked in. Gregory something and Lily Evans! Sirius was so shocked that he almost fell off his perch. Lily Evans? What the hell was she doing there? She looked stunning in a set of Slytherin green dress robes with her blood red hair falling freely over her shoulders. She glided in with a brown haired wizard on her arms. She looked confident, as if she had done this a thousand times before._

"_Good party?" asked James voice from below him. _

_Sirius started. He turned to the voice as James revealed himself. "Bloody horrible party. My Death Eater brother is mingling with Severus Snape. Even he must have been desperate for distraction. And the amount of frills on Lucius Malfoy's shirt is horrifying. I always suspected he was a transvestite but really!" Sirius said quickly, praying that James couldn't see Lily Evans in the crowd._

"_I've made all the copies. We can head out now." _

_James was grinning like a mad-hatter, so Sirius assumed he hadn't. Sirius climbed down from the ledge and followed James out before the next Death Eater couple could be announced. They walked back to the apparition port in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. But all Sirius could think about was Lily Evans and her green dress. _

A/N: So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**Saturday, December 15**

**10 Days Left**

For the life of me I'll never know how Potter managed it, but this Saturday morning I was shopping with him in Diagon Alley for new clothes! We were now sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Sirius Black and his girlfriend Hestia Jones to show up. We sat together in what could only be described as awkward silence, not bearing to look at each other. Why did I have to say that stupid thing last night? Now I have to be afraid that James will never speak to me again. Where was Alice when you needed her?

Sirius saw James almost immediately when Sirius walked in with Hestia. I've always wondered if they had some sort of psychic or psychotic connection. Hestia smiled at me and the both sat down across from us. Hestia was asked what we still needed to get and all I could think of was a few pairs of robes Muggle jeans and shirts as well as some unmentionables. "I dragged Sirius along with me to help pick out a new set of dress robes. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

"Yes, Hestia. As I always say," Sirius looked to Hestia for encouragement; she repeated with him, "a woman can never have too many dress robes."

"Wow," I commented. "Does he do tricks too?"

"I've been doing my best, but they lied when they said you could teach an old dog new tricks."

Hestia and I finished our butterbeers and Sirius tossed down the shot of firewhiskey because he claimed that he needed a little bit of liquid courage for this shopping excursion in his future. James sat with a mug of pumpkin juice looking forlorn. "Come on, mate," Sirius said, trying to be comforting. "How long could it possibly take?"

Hestia and I shared a cruel laugh.

CCC

**Somewhere in Muggle London**

**Saturday, December 15**

**10 Days Left**

I took them into Muggle London first and got all my Muggle clothes at a Department store. We told Sirius and James to stand guard a little ways down from the lingerie section so I could pick some things out with limited embarrassment. I was holding a few items to try on when Hestia cornered me. "So explain these awkward silences."

Wow, and that didn't make it any less awkward. "I don't really want to talk about it, Hestia." I answered.

I grabbed another thing off the rack and just about bolted in the changing room. How could I discuss this with someone I hardly know? This sort of conversation was saved for Alice. However if Hestia was anything like her other half, she wouldn't wait for me to...

"You can't just hide in there, Lily. I know something's wrong."

Part impressed that my surmise was correct, and part disappointed that I had been so on the mark, I replied, "Don't worry about it, Hestia. I can talk about this with Alice when she gets back. The French Ministers can't keep her in France indefinitely."

"I know she's not back yet, but she just wanted me to check up on you. I know it's scary having another kidnapping attempt in your own home where you would feel safe. But you need to know that James…"

What was she talking about? Did she think I was worked up about the attack? I grabbed my jeans and jumped into them while opening the door to the changing room. "Hestia, it's not that. Potter and I are just going through a bit of an awkward phase in this bodyguarding thing.

If Hestia was not shocked by me bursting out of the changing room in just a bra and jeans, she didn't show it. However, she seemed to be more shocked by what I said next. "It wasn't actually the attack that worried me but something completely unrelated that happened almost at the same time. You see, we kinda…"

"Lily, Hestia? Are you guys there?" came James' voice from very close by. I wasn't able to assimilate the information before he came out into the open with Sirius close behind. "We were worried when we couldn't see…" Potter's mouth stopped forming sentences when he saw me standing there and Sirius' eyes became very wide.

"Bloody Hell!" I cried and closed the door. I sat down on the bench in the changing area and covered my burning face with my hands.

"Don't worry, Lily. That bra fits just fine," yelled Sirius.

CCC

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Monday, December 17**

**8 Days Left**

My balance was precarious. I had my feet on the ladder bars, one hand gripping tenaciously to the bar and the other reaching wildly out for the book. It was just out of my arm-span. Finally, my hand found purchase. I yanked out the book and slid back down the ladder. Potter seemed startled by my speedy descent and grabbed my waist as I slid down. He held me above him for a moment as I waved the book in victory.

"Finally! The Rather Painful Book of Ancient Torture Spells!" I said excitedly.

Potter put me down and looked at the cover. When the figures on the cover noticed our gaze, they jumped up from their picnic and started waving their wands at each other and moaning and crying in pain. "I still can't believe it's called that," he said.

Today, I had decided to go to the library and do some more research to see if there was something I hadn't discovered yet. The books were so old and delicate that one was not allowed to use summoning spelsls to reach them. Audrey had asked me to go and Potter volunteered to come as well.

We sat down side by side against the huge book shelves and looked for the _Crucio_ _Curse_ in the book.

He noticed it before I did, pointing down to the small blurb. I remarked. "Funny it only have a small passage about it. You'd think the prime torture spell of our day would have more than…one, two, three lines about it. I looked it over, saying, "Hm, interesting."

Potter looked at me in confusion. "But it's in Latin."

I looked back. "Would you like me to translate it for you?"

Potter looked back at me wryly, "Seeing that I can't translate it for you, be my guest."

_ Cruciatus invenitus a Assyria usus est _

_ a Romano. Ergo multa passi sunt. Fertur aloem _

_ uti mulcere dolorem. Non erat antecurse._

Lily said, trailing her finger over the words. "The cruciatus having been created by the Assyrians was used by the Romans. Therefore many suffered. It is said that aloe is used to soothe the pain. There is no counter-curse."

Potter scratched his head. "What do you suppose the therefore is there for?"

Lily looked at him strangely, and said slowly, "Dunno."

"Funny it was created by the Assyrians," remarked Potter.

"Yes," said Lily frowning, "and funny it was completely unhelpful."

Potter pouted. "What about the comment about the aloe? That was kinda interesting."

"We've used aloe in the potion before. It soothes the pain but does not stop it completely and has no effect on the aphrodisiac. It was a shame. It seemed like a good idea."

"Well we'd best get back," remarked Potter, picking up the book. Moving over the ladder, he climbed up and reshelved the book quickly.

We went back to the Department of mysteries completely disheartened. Potter popped a lemon drop in his mouth and sat down next to me at the cauldron.

Audrey looked over at the two of us, me sitting with my head resting on my folded arms and Potter frowning into the cauldron. She said out of the blue, "Do you guys like the Magpies?"

Potter gaped at her. "Huh?" he asked intelligently. I was dismayed to see the lemon drop in his mouth drop into the cauldron. Pushing him out of the way, I cast up a shield and hid from the cauldron I was sure would explode momentarily.

But Audrey could not be ignored. "Do you like them?" she pressed.

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged, still watching the cauldron.

"Because I have a few extra tickets to the game on Wednesday. Would you guys like to come with me?"

"Er, sure I suppose," said Potter.

"Great!" said Audrey excitedly.

She skipped off to her cauldron and looked at ours as she passed. It still hadn't exploded. "It's a rather pretty blue color," she commented.

Walking over warily, I looked at it and said, "I wonder."

CCC

_Lily ran her hand through her loose hair nervously. She looked up at her boyfriend, Gregory, as they walked towards the party. She smoothed down her green dress. It complemented her eyes and hair very well. Gregory himself had said so. He was being very mysterious about this party. He said that they were going to a party that one of his co-workers was holding. It was held in a huge mansion._

_She stood at the front of a tall set of stairs as a ghost butler announced their names to the assembly. She was able to play with her earrings when Gregory whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Stop fiddling around, you're making me nervous. Calm down, you look beautiful."_

_As they neared the bottom, she saw that most of the guests were wearing green like her or black or silver. How strange. She commented this to Gregory. He merely smiled at her mysteriously. "Those colors mean something to the people here."_

"_Are they something other than the Slytherin colors? That's all I can think that they…" she stopped speaking when she say the Malfoys. Lucius was twirling around Narcissa. She gasped. "What are the Malfoy's doing here?" she whispered to him._

"_They're throwing the party," said Gregory looking down at her._

_For the first time, his intense stair frightened her. It had always merely been a gaze that showed his intelligence, not it seemed to show something else._

"_Is this a Death Eater Party?" she whispered. "Why have you taken me here? When did you join?" _

"_You're awfully perceptive for a Mudblood," he commented._

_She reached for her wand and was about to make a run for it when he grabbed her and swung her onto the dance floor. They passed by Lucius and Narcissa as they twirled. Lily gulped as she gazed into the cold eyes of the man she once trusted her heart to. How could she get out off this alive?_

**_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the last one that I have complete, so I apologize, but it may be awhile before I have another one up. But I suppose the silver lining is that if anyone has any suggestions of things they would like me to include in future chapters, feel free to mention it. Please Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a very Happy New Year. The beginning to this chapter may look a bit familiar, but I'm posting it again because I added two extra scenes that made this chapter more than twice as long as it had been before. They seemed to fit best in this chapter, so forgive me for any confusion. I'm on winter break now, so updates will be rather infrequent. I don't have internet access as regularly as I did at school so forgive me for any delay. **

**Chapter 7**

**The Potter Mansion **

**Tuesday, December 18**

**7 Days Left**

I pulled at the bottom of my green wrap dress before sitting down near the fire in the grate. It hissed and popped like a living thing, the devouring fire licking at the large Yule log that the house elves had put inside. Potter walked over and handed me a mug of warm mulled cider and plopped down next to me with a sigh. We were setting up for a sort of impromptu Christmas Party here at his house with our friends.

The awkward silences between us were becoming a bit unbearable. We either tried to pretend the kiss hadn't happened or tried to pretend the other person wasn't in the room altogether. So we had both decided to have a Christmas Party. After all, with a few other people in the room, hopefully it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Blinky is going to be the death of me someday. Always making insinuations and giving suggestions!" he said shaking his head and taking a sip of his mulled wine.

"And blinking," I said shivering.

Potter chuckled. "That too."

I wrapped my fingers around the mug to warm them. "Do you want me to play the piano for our Christmas Carol singing?" I asked, looking at the baby grand sitting in the side of the room. The top was down and a candle was happily burning on it.

"That would be lovely," he said. His voice came from near my ear. He was facing me. Picking up a piece of my hair, he wound it around his finger. "The firelight brings out such beautiful highlights in your hair," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and swayed towards him when there was suddenly a tremendous bang like a thunderclap and four of our guests were here! Potter and I jumped apart and ran to great our guests rather more enthusiastically than needed.

"What can I get you to drink?" I asked, drifting towards the sideboard.

"Come and sit down," said Potter. "We've got a nice fire going."

They went to sit down and I went to get their drinks. I handed a mug of eggnog to Frank and was about to hand Sirius his drink when he commented, "You two sounded like a married couple just then."

I dropped his mulled wine in his lap. "Whoops!" I said walking away.

"Awfully clumsy today, Lily," said James with a teasing smile. He took the cup of Alice's mulled wine from my grasp before I could retaliate. "Come on and sit down, Lily. We probably won't see Remus for another few minutes."

"Bloody bipolar females," grumbled Sirius under his breath, trying to dry his trousers with a napkin.

"Did you say something, dear?" asked Hestia. Sirius turned to her and gave her a toothy smile. "I thought not." She replied.

"Does Remus live in a time zone all his own?" Alice asked, taking a sip of mulled wine.

"Sometimes I think he lives in a world of his own," replied Potter with a smile on his face as he thought of one of his best friends.

Soon after Remus arrived and asked, "I'm not late am I?"

Sirius looked at his watch and said, "You're just on time."

We decided to play a game of charades, but had to stop after Sirius gave a rather disturbing clue for the Newt Scamander. Alice was so shocked by it that she had to run out of the room and waited outside away from us until feeling came back to her right leg.

With a nod from Potter, I decided to this would be a good time to break into a Christmas Carol Sing-a-long, so I slid onto the piano bench. The candles burned low and the firelight flickered over our faces and crackled inside the grate. When we started Good King Wenceslas, I noticed that Sirius and Potter had drifted away and were sitting by the fire talking softly with twin mugs of mulled wine.

"Sire, the night is darker now, and the wind blows stronger;

Fails my heart, I know not how, I can go no longer."

CCC

Sirius looked over at his friend and asked, "So what's this about a Magpie's game? Want to see how your old team is faring without you?"

"Partly," said James with an amused grin. "And part to see what Audrey is up to. And it might be nice to go to a Quidditch game. I haven't been in ages."

"And how many more tickets were you able to get?"

"He said I could have as many as I want. I guess that's the benefit of still technically being a reserve chaser on the team! I thought if Lily's going to the game with five aurors in addition to herself and Remus that everything should probably be fine."

"Yeah, and in such large crowds, it can make it harder for the kidnappers to complete their mission."

"Or easier," said James looking into the wine. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me, Padfoot. You don't know what this means to me. Think of me taking you to this Magpie's game as a precursor to your five year Cannon's season tickets."

Sirius looked sideways at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed on ten years and a Harpies' game."

James snorted. "I'll give you the Harpies' game because ironically they're the ones playing the Magpies tomorrow."

"This works out quite nicely for you, mate," said Sirius.

James stood up and announced to the rest of their friends singing around the piano about his plains. Hestia was very excited about going and all of them agreed enthusiastically. Sirius looked down at his cup. This whole business was very strange. Were they walking into a trap?

CCC

**Magpie Stadium**

**Wednesday, December 19**

**6 Days Left**

I could feel the blood singing in my veins. I was going to a Magpie's game! I hadn't been to a Quidditch game in ages, not since Hogwarts! Tickets were a bit expensive and it was hard to get them for certain games for a reasonable price. I had found it more economically sound for myself to merely listen to the games on the wireless or to watch a wireless broadcast of the game in real time.

I looked over at Potter and grabbed onto his arm shaking it. "Magpies versus Harpies! What a game! I can't wait to see that Harpies chaser in action! Isn't good old Acrey amazing!"

Potter laughed at my excitement and grabbed my arm just like I had done with his and started shaking it about. "I can't wait to see what my old coach is up to now. I can't believe he let me get five extra tickets from him!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Audrey's voice from behind us. She pushed through the crowd almost knocking down a middle-aged wizard wearing a number 18 jersey. The poor jersey that was trying unsuccessfully to stretch over his extensive girth. Audrey grabbed onto James' other arm. "Let's try not to get separated. Where are your friends?"

"Right here," said Remus Lupin's voice from behind them. I looked back and smiled. There were the rest of them. They hurried over to us. Hestia had gotten distracted by a booth selling figurines of the players and was debating about getting one. Luckily, Sirius had steered her away, for as much his sake as ours.

"I'm so excited, Lily." Alice ran up next to them with a large foam thumbs up sign on her hand. Frank looked part amused and part embarrassed by it.

The large pack pressing into the stadium wasn't moving as well as it had before and people were deviating from their chants of Go Magpies, Beat Harpies and so on. Everyone just wanted to get into the stadium and past the infernal bag checks.

I turned to Potter. "So what do you think about the Harpies being favored over the Magpies by thirty points?"

"Bloody optimistic," said Sirius from my other side.

"Want to bet on it?" asked Potter with a smirk. "What do you think, Lily? What's your prediction?"

"350 to 290 Harpies."

Sirius scoffed and took my hand. "I'll bet you ten galleons."

"It's on!" said Potter.

I could hear Remus laugh to Hestia and Audrey from behind us, "Poor James's just lost ten galleons to Sirius."

The crowd in front started to move forward again, and we got jostled a bit again by other excited fans as they say the forward surge and tried to blaze a path to the front gates. The chants and noises in the front picked up again in full swing louder than they had been before. Though it seemed a bit different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The shouts almost seemed to be changing into screams. I turned to Potter and said, "What do you think is going on up there?"

James Potter had his wand already out far before I asked him the question. Sirius also had pulled his out and Hestia was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, trying to see over everyone's heads to what was going on up ahead. A large man ran towards us, knocking people out of his way like a juggernaut. He yelled, "Run for your lives, Death Eaters have infiltrated the game! They've killed Michelle Acrey and Matthew Turnsol. Leave now while you still can."

All around people started to scream and tried to rush out of the stadium. They came into frenzy as the chilling green light of the dark mark lit up the sky. By some spell, the sky became dark, the only light from the green monstrosity in the sky.

I could already feel myself being pushed away by the sheer number of people. Vaguely I could hear Sirius yell over the melee, "Stay together. Wands at the ready. Let's make a square and make for the exit, mates."

I reached for Potter's hand as I tried to get into the circle the aurors were forming when a hysterical woman knocked my off her feet and O fell to the ground in the middle of the stampede.

Covering my head with my hands, I sat for a moment part in shock and part in terror. Then I tried to stand up with my wand held in my hand. A hand reached in and grabbed my sleeve.

Before I knew it, James Potter had an arm securely around me and was leading me back to the circle. Trying to steady my breathing, I laid my hand on his chest. Feeling his heart pounding under my hand seemed to make me feel a bit better. I looked up at him, his eyes narrowed and his wand out as he looked ahead.

We made it to the circle and Alice stepped aside to allow me to stand in the middle. People were rushing by us, giving our circle a wide berth, intimidated by the cold eyed circle of battle ready witches and wizards.

"Why don't we just run away?" asked Audrey standing next to me in the middle of the circle.

Remus turned to us. He was standing by my side in the middle of circle of aurors. "There's a wide radius of anti-apparation wards around the stadium. We'd have to run for quite a distance before we could apparate."

"Then do we just stay and die here?" asked Audrey, her voice rising in pitch.

"Remus, can you make a portkey? You can have the end point by your house," asked Sirius.

"Sure," said Remus shrugging. "Lily can help me. But what should we use?"

I looked at our empty hands and was about to suggest using Alice's large foam finger when Sirius tossed me his shoe. I dropped it immediately in disgust. "I'm not using your smelly shoe, Black," I protested.

"Remus!" growled Potter in frustration.

"I can take care of dealing with Sirius' smelly shoes, Lily. Can you start helping me arrange the portkey."

"I see them over there, Malfoy!" yelled a voice nearby. A crowd of black cloaked figures glided towards with their wands held towards us and the sick green light of the glowing mark in the sky gleaming on their masks.

"Lily, Remus! Hurry!" the words were ripped from James' throat before the Death Eaters began to attack.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" all the aurors around me chorused. A gleaming blue shield appeared in front of us. It was the strongest shield charm I had ever seen.

"_Crucio_!"

As I muttered incantation after incantation I saw the shield explode with a great flash of red and blue. The shoe began to glow as Remus and I chorused the spells.

"It's almost ready," said Audrey excitedly.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Iugolo_!"

"_Crucio_!"

Alice's screams of pain echoed in my ears and I hesitated for a moment. Remus held up Sirius' smelly shoe in triumph. "It's done!"

"On the count of three!" yelled James.

"They're trying to get away!" yelled one of the death eaters. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_! Get Evans!"

"Now!"

Eight hands grasped at the shoe and we whirled off to safety with the green light striking in the spot where Hestia had stood only a moment before.

CCC

**Remus Lupin's House**

**Wednesday, December 18**

**6 Days Left**

The Portkey landed. My knees buckled in relief and I sat down heavily on the Remus' rug. I just stood there gaping. It seemed at every attempt, the death eaters got closer to catching me. How much longer could I survive with only six days left.

Remus had recovered well enough to quip, "It's good to be home, eh?"

Hestia swatted at him and stalked off. She called over her shoulder, "I'll put the kettle on. I don't know about you, but I sure need a cup of tea."

Alice walked over to the mantle to switch on the wireless and Remus conjured more chairs and couches for us to sit on. The voice came over the wireless _…attack at the Magpie and Harpies came was a travesty. The anti-apparation wards are preventing much of the audience from fleeing the scene. It seems that the targets for the attack were several high profile players on the team. Michelle Acrey from the Harpies and Matthew Turnsol from the Magpies passed away on the field from the Killing Curse. The Magpie's owner is outraged by the lack of security. He escaped with his life through a floo chimney in his box. He…Oh my! It's just been reported that the stadium has been razed to the ground. All inside are presumed to be…_

Alice switched off the radio. "I dunno about you, but I've heard enough."

Audrey stood up. "That's so horrible. My parents knew I was going to the game, I'm going to apparate to their place to reassure them. They much be terrified! I'm glad that you all are well. I'll see you tomorrow James, Lily." And with that she was off in the loud crack of apparation before any of us could protest.

Hestia walked in with a large pot of tea in her hands and a few cups trailing behind her. "What was that? Where did your friend go, Lily?"

"She went to make sure her parents knew she was alright," said Lily, looking down at her hands.

"Alright then," Hestia shrugged. She put down the teapot on an end table and waved her wand sending all the cups to hover in front of one of the people in the room. "I made some Earl Grey. I hope everyone likes that kind."

"Yes, thank you. That should be lovely," said Alice picking her cup from the air and walking over to pour herself a cup. "Do you think we should Floo Moody to tell him that we're all alright?"

Potter came to sit by me on the couch. Strange that I couldn't remember collapsing on it. He looked over at me and asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose. I'm just glad we're away from there. I just want everything to go back to normal. Why can't Voldemort just…"

I jumped as Mad Eye Moody's carrying voice started yelling from inside the grate. Alice was kneeling next to the fireplace nodding and shaking her head and trying to answer her superior's questions when she could get a word in.

"Bad news, James," said Mad Eye when he directed his eyes over to James sitting with me on the couch. "Dan Thames the owner of the Magpies is adamant. He wants you as he personal bodyguard."

Potter gaped at me. Then he looked over at Mad Eye in the fireplace. "Didn't you explain to him that I'm already working on another case?"

"He was adamant. He's poured so many galleons into the department that I can't do anything but his wishes. He's also a close friend with Crouch."

"Another point against him, eh," said Hestia who was perched on the armrest of the couch.

"Indeed, Jones," said Mad Eye. "But I'll need you and Sirius to be on this case by tomorrow. I'll you have tomorrow morning to tie up any loose ends at the office tomorrow."

"Loose ends?" raged Lily. "Is that all I am now?"

"By loose ends I meant paperwork," said Moody with a sad smile. "Potter had officially stopped being your bodyguard at this moment. He won't be with you at the Department of Mysteries tomorrow. He'll be up with us in good old level two."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry, Miss Evans. But there's nothing I can do. It's out of my power. Listen to the wireless tonight. Crouch is giving a press conference as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to address this tragedy."

With that he disappeared from the fireplace with a loud pop.

CCC

_I felt as if I had walked into a trap. Spinning around in Gregory's arms like a bird with its wings clipped, I glanced around for any means of escape. Though what escape other than death was realistic in this__ room full of murders? _

_I was shocked to say the least when Severus Snape of all people cut in. Glancing at me in slight bewilderment, "What are you doing here, Lily Evans? I remember a few years ago you had condemned me for simply associating with such a group of people."_

_I squirmed in his grasp, my heart pounding wildly in my throat. His hands were cold on my back; I could almost feel them through the fabric of my dress. "I was tricked. Tricked by someone I trusted. What's going to happen to me? Can you help me? Please Severus."_

_He smiled at me sadly. "Can't you see everyone looking at us out of the corners of their eyes? They're marking you. Keeping an eye on you. They'll kill you without a second thought if you make a run for the door. And don't even think about apparation. The wards here are airtight."_

"_So what choice do I have? Join or die?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you haven't read the two new scenes in Chapter 7, make sure you do before chapter 8.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thank you to Loz727, dracosbabygrl, Rider Arya Svit-kona, shetlandlace, steponme6013, lyssaangel, cosmopolitan, Kira2667, overloaded, queenphebee, sweetXtarts, Abarraine, Holy Cross Baby, headoverheels4p, and SiriusLoverr. I hope I got everyone who's reviewed lately.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of fun doing this chapter's flashback. It's written a little differently from the others. **

**Chapter 8**

**The Potter Mansion**

**Wednesday, December 19**

**Time is up**

Again we found ourselves in Potter's Music Room, sitting on a pair of sofas. Potter had persuaded everyone to join him at his house because his wards were the strongest and his house was in fact unplottable, a fact I had not truly realized before.

The radio was sitting on the piano, playing a song I didn't recognize as we waited for Barty Crouch's press conference. Barty Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the boss of all the aurors sitting in the room, so I thought it strange that they all harbored such a strong dislike of him.

Potter had his arm around me, and was holding me protectively to his chest. I rested my head there, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. I could feel my own heart pounding in my chest. I was too shaken up by the attack at the Quidditch game to mind the close quarters. I would give him hell for it tomorrow, but tonight I was just happy to sit there with him "guarding" me. After all, wouldn't tonight be his last opportunity.

Remus had his dragonhide boots resting on the ottoman in front of us. His eyes were closed and his head lolled on my shoulder. I looked over at him with a smile as did Potter. Potter said, "Good old Remus."

"Our resident wolfly narcoleptic," said Sirius completing Potter's thought.

The music stopped playing and Barty Crouch's voice came on. It was too sudden and too loud. I started, jolting poor Remus into wakefulness.

"Decided to grace us with your consciousness, Moony," quipped Sirius.

"Even though you surely don't deserve it." Remus rubbed his eyes and tried to turn into my shoulder to get away from Sirius' annoying voice. I could sympathize. I definitely wouldn't relish having to hear Sirius' jarring too cheerful voice when I woke up. I can't imagine how Hestia stands it.

When Remus noticed whose shoulder he was leaning on, he slid away with an apologetic look at Potter.

_This callous act by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is most unfortunate. Luckily, the death toll was not quite as serious as predicted. The attack happened before the commencement of the match; therefore many of the spectators were not even in the Stadium. Very many were able to escape, but very many were not. I ask that we take a moment of silence to honor the passing of all these brave witches and wizards…_

We sat in silence, Potter squeezed me tighter to him almost as if to assure himself that I was still there, still safe. We had all made it out of that massacre safely. It must have been a miracle.

…_We must take this moment also to acknowledge the bravery of some exemplary wizarding citizens. James Potter, a renown auror and a former Magpie player, herded a group of spectators from the match. The Magpies' owner Dan Thames, an old friend of mine, has announced that he will be presenting James Potter with a commemorative metal to honor his bravery..._

"And what are we? Chopped Liver?" demanded Sirius. "We were there fighting too!"

"It's alright, honey," said Hestia trying to mollify her belligerent boyfriend, "You're just not important."

"Hey!"

_However, the horrific attack of innocent Quidditch players and spectators this afternoon has prompted me to pass measures of which I am not at all pleased. From henceforth, aurors are allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters. The Death Eaters lack of mercy urges me to allow our protectors to…_

The rest of the speech was drowned out by our angry cries. I jumped up and began to yell at the radio as did James next to me. The only one who was not yelling was Remus, who had taken this moment to close his eyes for a quick nap.

"How can you _sleep_ at a time like this, Moony?" asked Sirius in disgust.

"How _can_ you sleep at a time like this? Aren't we being really noisy?" I repeated.

"I did live with those two for seven years at Hogwarts," Remus reminded still without opening his eyes.

"That evil little cockroach!" ranted Hestia. "He's been waiting for an opportunity to do this for ages!"

"Just because he allows you to use those curses, doesn't mean you have to," pointed out Remus reasonably.

"I wish I could use _Crucio_ on _him_!" I said throwing up my hands in anger. "What an abuse of power!"

"How dare Crouch do this! What was he thinking?" growled Potter

"How dare Crouch give James a metal! What was he thinking?" demanded Sirius.

I started to feel out of place as the aurors debated the politics of the Auror department and a little faint with the heat generated by the excitement and the close quarters. So I tapped Potter on the shoulder and when he looked down at me in surprise, I said, "I need some fresh air."

"Alright," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll try to shoe the guys away soon so you can get some rest. It's been a trying day for all of us."

"Thanks," I said, plucking some loose threads from the sleeve of my shirt.

Blinky gave me my coat, her wide eyes blinking at me in confusion. Shrugging on my coat, I slipped out of the large French doors by the ballroom and walked in the gardens. The shock of it all had finally taken hold. People on both sides could now kill quickly and callously. James Potter was no longer mine, my bodyguard.

The aurors were still sitting in Potter's music room, where we our holiday party had been only the night before. It was amazing how much had changed over the brief twenty-four hour period.

As I left the room, they had started to discuss possible loopholes that could get James and Sirius out of having to guard Dan Thames, the Magpie's owner. What a toadie, that Dan Thames! Sneaking out of the stadium via a private floo chimney, coming through the ordeal completely unscathed and then having the gall to demand special treatment merely because of his billions. And then giving James a metal to try to placate him. When this was all over, I would send the Magpie owner a letter filled with Puss.

As I was walking in the gardens, I came upon the most beautiful trellis of roses, showing their blood red petals. There were enchanting fairy lights around them, lighting a small swing at the base. Only in a magical home could such flowers exist in the middle of winter.

I sat down on the swing with a sigh and cast a warming spell around myself. The fragrance of the roses was enchanting and the light of fairy lights danced and twinkled around.

I sniffled in the cold and then looked around. There was no one from the house who had come to join me. I pulled my scarf from my throat and put it to my face, to muffle my scream and the heaving sobs.

CCC

Sirius excused himself as well and slipped out following Lily. James eyed his suspiciously as he left.

This was it. He was going to get the truth out of her or die trying. He found her sitting on Mrs. Potter's favorite swing, her face buried in her scarf and her body wracked with sobs. He felt a pang of pity but suppressed it. He would find out what that conniving serpent wanted with James. He would find out why she was toying around with James' life and emotions like a marionette on a string.

She must have heard him walking up the path, the crunching pavement betraying him. Quickly trying to compose herself, she glanced up at him for a handkerchief. When none was forthcoming, she dried her eyes on her scarf and sniffled a bit.

"Lily Evans, I want to know what you're doing. I saw you at that Death Eater gala at the Malfoy's in August." At her shocked expression he said firmly, "Don't try to deny it. No one other than a Death Eater could get out of that alive."

"Then how did you?" she retorted.

"I was there with James, official auror business. You however, were there with a date."

"Yes," she said grimacing. "And he didn't turn out to be much of one."

"What's your agenda?"

"How long have you known? At least since the night they blew up my house, right? You were making insinuations. I had just hoped that you didn't know about this. What've you told him?"

"James? Nothing."

Clearly surprised, she looked up at Sirius. "Are you trying to protect him? From me?"

"If I need to. After all, it should be easier now that we can use Unforgivables," he said coolly.

She turned away and shifted over on the glider, turning to the side to look at the blood red roses. She showed him her profile, he noticed her swallowing before she started speaking. "I probably should be dead now. I still don't completely grasp how I got out of there alive and without a mark." She shrugged off her jacket and showed him her arm. There was no Dark Mark on it.

"How did you do it? Make a deal with him?" Sirius sat down on the glider next to her. She shifted, angling her body away from him. Her eyes had a far away look to them as if she was remembering that night.

At last, she spoke, her voice starting out quiet and then gaining in intensity and volume as she warmed up to her story. "_It was Severus Snape of all people who saved my life that night. My boyfriend, Gregory, had taken me to this gala. I didn't know that it was a Death Eater affair. He never showed me the invitation, if there even was one. When we arrived I knew immediately that something was wrong. All the other people there were wearing black, silver or green dress robes some were even audacious enough to wear their Death Eater robes! _

"_Gregory had been directed by the Dark Lord to bring me. The Dark Lord wanted me for some reason, which now in hindsight I have a feeling might have to do what is happening now."_

"Why didn't you tell James? It might have some bearing on the case."

"I was…I was terribly frightened by the whole thing. I was afraid if he knew that I had been to a Death Eater gala or something, I would get in trouble. People like Barty Crouch are turning this war into some kind of crusade. They won't care if I am innocent and am not a Death Eater. They'll kill me or put me in Azkaban for attending the meeting. They've put people in for less, after all. I knew that I'd need a pristine record in case I needed to involve you guys. If I needed someone like James Potter to guard me."

"True," Sirius admitted grudgingly. He should have known better than to try to push Lily Evans into a corner. She had been much smarter than him in Hogwarts and still was.

"_Gregory pulled me onto the dance floor and before I knew what was happening I was in Severus Snape's arms."_

"Your boyfriend changed into Severus Snape? Why would anyone want to do that? No wonder he was a Death Eater. He must have been a true masochist to look at that face in the morning every day."

"He didn't change into Severus Snape, you dunderhead! Severus Snape cut in while we were dancing."

"Ew! You had to dance with Severus Snape?" Sirius said in horror, scooting away from her on the bench like she had leprosy.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and continued. "_Snape was very kind. I asked him if there was any way of escaping from there alive and with my soul intact. I'll never forget his words._

" '_Can't you see everyone looking at us out of the corners of their eyes? They're marking you. Keeping an eye on you. They'll kill you without a second thought if you make a run for the door. And don't even think about apparation. The wards here are airtight.'_

_So I asked him, '__What choice do I have? Join or die?' "_

Sirius couldn't control himself. He laughed out loud, in complete hysterics. "You said join or die? That's hilarious."

"It's not funny," said Lily pouting. She pointed her wand in his face. "You can be quiet or I'll hex you. And I know some creative ones too. We don't just make potions in the Department of Mysteries."

"Okay," said Sirius holding up his hands. "Uncle. I surrender."

Lily eyed him doubtfully before continuing. "_Snape was rather helpful. More helpful that I could have imagined. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. 'The only hope of escape for you is very risky. I wouldn't dare to do it myself. There are no apparation ports nearby here. There is one in the entrance hall, but it's closely monitored and the other is in an upper floor of the mansion. The Death Eaters will not allow you any venue for escape. They'll be herding you towards the Head Table, towards Voldemort.'_

" '_So what do I do? Off myself as soon as Voldemort confronts me with a proposition,' I whispered back to him. _

"_We were dancing very closely, too close for my comfort at least. He pulled me even closer and said, 'One thing they haven't thought of is the room behind the Head Table. There's a fireplace in there that's hooked up to the floo network. If you can get in there, you can escape to somewhere safer. I won't recommend going home though. They'll follow you there.'_

" '_Alright,' I whispered. _

"_He swing me in his arms suddenly. Catching me completely off guard. Gregory was dancing nearby. It looked like he had been trying to cut in. Snape dragged me back and pulled me flush up against him again."_

"Sirius, are you alright? You're grinding your teeth together," Lily asked.

"It's a good thing you haven't told this to James. I don't like how Snape was manhandling you so much. If I could see him now I would…" Sirius ranted.

"I owe him my life. Though I suppose it was a bit inappropriate for him to put his hands down my dress like he did next," she said ponderingly.

"He what!" Sirius half-yelled. "I'm going to castrate the bugger!"

Lily chuckled at Sirius' dismayed and furious expression. "He didn't do anything of the kind. I would have killed him if he even thought about it. I just wanted to make you squirm. Let me finish the story. This is where it starts to get interesting."

"Alright," mumbled Sirius, still skeptical.

"_Snape continued where he had left off, 'There's a small pot of powder on the mantle. It's in a white porcelain urn about the size of a …um…you were always good at potions right? It's about the size of the flask we use to distill dragon's blood.' "_

"Wow," Sirius said. "That's description is entirely unhelpful."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "To someone who knows nothing about potions."

"I'm gonna ask _Remus_ when we get inside if he knows what size that dragon's flask thing is. I doubt _he_ even knows."

Lily ignored his sarcastic comments this time and continued with her story._ "I nodded at him. 'Thank you so much. If there's ever anything I can do for you.' "_

"You didn't."

"Didn't what, Sirius? What's wrong," she turned to look at him confused. "I'm never going to finish this story if you keep on interrupting me."

"You didn't say you would do anything for him did you? The only thing he would probably want from you would be sexual favors." Sirius looked over at Lily appalled again.

"He asked for nothing of the kind. This is Severus Snape I was talking to," said Lily. "Not you, Sirius Black."

"Oh, right," Sirius said.

Lily sighed heavily before she continued again. "_So Severus Snape said,_ _'Don't worry, Lily. There's nothing you can do. I'm already up to my neck in all this. I've past the point of no return.' "_

"That's kind of sad," said Sirius.

"It's very sad," agreed Lily.

"_So Gregory finally managed to cut in and dragged me over to the Head Table where Voldemort was sitting. His long spidery fingers were folded on the table, taping as they kept time with the beat. 'Ah, Gregory. So good of you to join us. I see you have brought your friend Lily Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans.'_

" '_I can assure you the pleasure is _all_ yours,' I quipped, I stared over his head and saw the small door behind the table. Gregory's vice-like grip was unyielding on my upper arm. _

"_A saccharine voice trilled from Voldemort's left side. 'The Little Mudblood, Head Girl Evans. It's been much too long.'_

" '_Not at all, Mrs. Lestrange,' I corrected looking over at Bellatrix's ghoulish husband sitting next to her. 'It hasn't been quite long enough.'_

"_Lucius Malfoy coughed from Voldemort's right side, no doubt trying to conceal a laugh at his sister-in-law's expense." _

"You actually said those things to Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself?"

Lily nodded.

"You've sure got guts, Lily," Sirius commented grudgingly.

"_So Voldemort continued in his high cold voice. It might have just been my imagination, but I detected a slight tone of amusement to it. 'I'm sure you know why you are here, Miss Evans.' _

" '_I could make a few educated guesses,' I agreed. _

"_As I stood there, I tried to figure out my strategy. If I jumped on the table and then over Bellatrix's chair, I could make a dash for the little door set into the wall. Bellatrix's head would be the easiest to clear. I would just have to hope that the element of surprise would allow me the advantage. Luckily the gap between the chairs and the little door was less than fifteen feet or so. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't worn my outrageous pair of heels today like Gregory had suggested. A low heel was much better for dancing the night away and leaping over tables to escape Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself."_

"That's true," said Sirius trying to disguise a laugh.

" '_So what do you say, Miss Evans?' the voice cut into my reverie._

" '_I don't suppose I could ask you to dance, Sir.'_

" _The Dark Lord chuckled. 'You know it will not delay your fate at all of course.'_

" '_Of course,' I replied. I gave Gregory a pointed look and he let go of me, taking a few steps back to allow for the Dark Lord to take his place._

"_I watched as Voldemort stood up and walked around the table towards me. He passed Bellatrix's chair. All their eyes were on the Dark Lord as I had hoped. I made my move. I ran to the Head Table and leapt on top of it. I sailed over Bellatrix's head. I had done a wonderful job of estimating. That was the part I was most worried about, whether or not I would be able to clear her head. _

"_I crashed to the floor rather gracelessly. I felt a sharp shooting pain in my ankle as I landed. I got up and tried to run for the door. The pain got me on my second stride, my knees almost buckled. However, it seemed almost lucky because a red flash zoomed over my head and hit the door with a resounding crash throwing it open._

"_I was in the little room with a flash. In the blink of an eye, the urn of floo powder was in my hand. I had just called the name into the fire when I saw the furious faces of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_I landed in a heap on the Longbottom's hearth, shattering the urn of floo powder in my hand just as I had shattered the bones in my ankle. I promptly closed the floo to foil any followers. Then finally allowed myself to scream aloud in pain. Alice and Frank ran into the room. They looked in horror at me. I probably didn't look that good. I was sitting with a bloody hand filled with shards of the urn and I was wearing rumpled and bloody dress robes."_

"So your ankle was broken?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it was very broken. So do you believe me now?"

"What did you tell the Longbottoms."

"Well I couldn't lie about it. Alice knew where I was going and I was much too flustered to tell her anything but the truth. I didn't tell Frank though. Alice knows all the particulars and can back me up."

Sirius shook his head at her in astonishment. "I think I believe you. That's quite a story. You showed outstanding bravery and a very cool head under pressure."

"Thank you," she replied. "Should we head back inside? Potter might be getting worried."

CCC

I sat under my covers, staring at the clock again. I couldn't sleep. Again. I was afraid that all this stress was slowly turning me into an insomniac. It had started to rain and thunder, which became yet another distraction.

My mind just didn't want to rest. The confusion and the fear were becoming too much. The whole Quidditch game fiasco and then sitting in the cold relating the tale of my harrowing escape to a suspicious and hostile Sirius Black. At least by the end of the tale, I think that he finally believed me.

When the clock read two, I growled in frustration and pulled on my fuzzy robe and slipped into the slippers Blinky had placed at the foot of the bed.

A particularly loud thunderbolt made my heart skip a beat and I looked out the window. A second lightening flash illuminated something near the window, a face. Cursing the fact I had left my wand downstairs, but also curious, I walked over to get a closer look. How could someone's face be in the window? Potter said his wards were strong. And his house was supposed to be unplottable.

I rolled my eyes. It was probably Sirius Black and Hestia Jones playing a trick on me. But if I was on the third floor, they would have to be on brooms to reach this height. Standing next to the window, I could see only darkness.

My nerves were so on edge that when the thunder following that lightening flash sounding, I let out a shriek. What a fool I had been. How could someone possibly – another lightening strike silhouetted the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy in my window. Why couldn't I have remembered to bring my wand upstairs! This time I screamed and ran for the door.

Unfortunately, the window was on the opposite side of the room, far away from the door.

Malfoy threw a _Reducto Curse_ at the window, throwing it open. I dodged the Stunner he threw at me and rolled under the bed to come out on the other side. Under any other circumstance I would have found it hilarious and fascinating that my momentum allowed me to roll that far. Not to mention the fact that the bed was tall enough for me to even roll under!

As I reached the door, feeling a certain euphoria, I heard Lucius Malfoy yell, "_Colloportus_!" I screamed aloud in frustration as the door locked.

There was a splintering crash and then another figure climbed into my bedroom. It was Dan Thames, the owner of the Magpies. He smiled at Lucius Malfoy and gave him a high five.

"Evans, turn around and put up your hands," demanded Lucius Malfoy. I did as I was told, trying to think of all the possible ways of avoiding capture. "The Dark Lord said he wants you alive, but he didn't say that I couldn't have some fun with you before I bring you in." His smile was so lewd as he winked at Dan Thames that I wanted to slap him in the face.

"_Imperius_!"

Why couldn't I have taken an extra dose of the Imperius Resisting Potion this afternoon? Why couldn't I have remembered to bring my wand upstairs? Why couldn't I have checked Potter's wards before going to sleep?

I tried to fight the effects, but I found that the silky voice in my unconscious was too persuasive. "Take off that robe. That's a very sexy little slip, Evans. I'm surprised at you. Now come over here and stand still."

Dropping the robe on the floor, I stepped over it and walked to him, tears staining my cheeks and Dan Thames' raucous laughter echoing in my head. Malfoy seized my upper arms roughly. "Now kiss me."

I jerked out of bed, drenched in cold sweat. What a horrible nightmare! I looked over the room. A lightening bolt illuminated the full glass of water at my bedside table and my wand, though no Death Eater's face in the window.

I threw on my robe and ran out of my room, slipping my wand into the pocket. I slammed the door and leaned against the door, not really sure where to go. Sliding down against the door, I rested my head in my hands and I tried to control my breathing.

The echoing of footsteps caught me off guard. I pointed my wand at the dark figure walking towards me. When I saw that it had messy dark hair, I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and lowered my wand.

"Lily? Is that you? I thought I heard you cry out in your sleep."

He noticed me sitting on the ground and ran over. He pulled me to his bare chest tightly and kissed my hair a thousand times. "It's alright, Lily. Everything's going to be alright. What can I do?"

He helped me to my feet and pulled me close again. I stayed there for a moment, trying to control myself. "I had the most horrible nightmare. Lucius Malfoy and Dan Thames broke into your house to take advantage of me."

He looked at me strangely. "Dan Thames too? What a strange dream? Though you probably could have taken him in your sleep."

I smiled a bit. "I suppose. It was still scary."

"It was just a dream," he said soothingly. "Just a dream. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Lily."

I looked up at his eyes, so full of concern and asked, "Could I sleep in your room for the rest of the night. Maybe I could conjure up a sleeping bag or something. It would be a great comfort to have you close to help me battle any Death Eaters who come to call."

"Of course. You don't need to sleep on the floor though. My bed is big enough for us both to rest their comfortably."

He put his arm around me and opened the door to his room for me. I eyed the huge bed sitting in the room piled high with blankets. He pulled me over to the right side, the side closest to the door and tucked me in. He patted my hair again and kissed my forehead. "Pleasant dreams, my dear. I'm right here, you don't need to worry."

He walked over to the left side of the bed and climbed in. I pulled the covers close and held them in my trembling hands. I felt a little better, but still uneasy. I eyed the shaggy dark head resting on the pillow a bit away from me and screwed up my resolve. I needed some human contact and comfort, embarrassment be damned.

I crawled across the bed and kneeled over him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "James?" I whispered.

He rolled over to look up at me. He sighed and sat up. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Can I sleep next to you over here? I'm still a little shaken up."

Potter suddenly looked a bit unsure and a bit guarded. "If you want to," he finally replied.

"Thanks," I whispered back, sliding in next to him. I laid my head on his bare chest and ran my hand lightly over it in a caress. He shivered and moved the arm trapped between our bodies restlessly. "What do you think will happen tomorrow? Or today I should say." I shifted and looked up at his face.

"Well Sirius and I will need to finish the reports on _you_," he commented tapping me on the nose playfully. "And then we'll need to see how we can help old Dan Thames."

"I hate that Dan Thames. And I barely know him," I said wrinkling my nose.

"He tends to inspire that sort of response from others. He was one of the reasons that it wasn't so hard for me to give up my Professional Quidditch Career."

"Hmm," I mumbled closing my eyes. He wrapped one of his arms around me pulling me closer and I sighed in satisfaction. "James," I said.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? You don't need to apologize for _anything_."

I sat up and looked him in the eyes, planting my elbows on his chest. The breath huffed from his lungs and he let his arm fall back to the bed as he released his hold on me.

"Please listen to me, James. I have a feeling my time is running out. How much longer will I be able to evade the long arms of the Dark Lord and his minions? No, don't speak. I want to tell you the truth now before it's too late. This might be my only chance to bear my soul to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he assured me firmly.

I ignored him and kept on speaking. "I lied to you that day when my house was blown up. About the…well about the kiss."

His eyebrows shot up. Trying to seem nonplussed, he replied, "What about it?"

I smiled down at him. He was trying to be cool and collected, but I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

His lips were soft and gentle, and his hands held onto my sides holding me as he kissed me back. I pulled back with a sigh. "I lied to you when I said that it meant nothing to me. I was just uncomfortable with the strength of my feelings for you. I want you to know that now. In case this is the last…"

"Don't say it," James whispered huskily and caught my lips again with his. I giggled as he rolled me over towards the center of the bed…

Afterwards, I rested my head on his chest as he played with my hair. "I think you should sleep here from now on," he said.

"I think I would enjoy that."

"Have you thought about what you want to do when the war's over," he asked.

"Dunno. Maybe I'd go back to school in Charms. There's so much to learn. What about you?" I asked running kisses down his chest.

"I'd always imagined settling down and having kids," he said still running his hands through my hair. "Smart and mischievous little redheaded kids."

"Kids!" I sat up and looked up at him in astonishment. "Now you're just teasing me."

"Who says they'll be your kids?"

"Or yours?" I challenged with my hands on my hips.

"Mmm, Touche," James grinned. He leaned up and kissed me lightly on the mouth. "Why don't we get some practice in then?"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Auror Department

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Steponme6013, Kira2667, Holy Cross Baby, shetlandlace, HopelessRomantic44, cosmopolitain, Rider Arya Svit-kona and BlackBells**

**Auror Department**

**Thursday, December 20**

**Time is up**

Sirius put down the charts he was studying and slid back in his chair to look over at James sitting in the adjacent cubicle. James was humming. It was true; James was humming to himself in a very off-key baritone. And if this wasn't strange enough, Sirius also noticed that James' eyes kept drifting towards the lifts. Sighing, Sirius walked over and conjured a chair next to James.

"You don't need to keep looking at the lifts, James. She'll be fine. Why are you humming?"

James looked defensive. "Who said I was humming?"

Hestia poked her head over her cubicle a few down from where they were sitting and called over, "Everyone can hear you caterwauling, James. It's like the Cruciatus curse. And you owe me twenty galleons, Sirius."

Sirius pouted and shook his head at his best friend. He stood up and glared over at his girlfriend. "I said it would be after Christmas taking into account the date it would end. I'm debating the authenticity of the results because the bodyguard duty ended five days early."

"You're debating the authenticity because you lost!"

Sirius sputtered and tried to think of a clever response. He shouted back, "Are not!"

Alice stood up and looked at them. "Oh give it a rest, Sirius. Just give the lady your money."

James grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him back into the cubicle. "I don't want to know what that was about because I have a horrible suspicion."

Sirius just smiled toothily at him. A loud stomping noise approached them. It was Mad Eye Moody. He glared down at the two of his aurors. "I'm not paying you fools to sit around all day skylarking about. Get to work! You need to finish Evan's case by 5. Dan Thames is in a right funk that you can't be babysitting him already."

Sirius was sure that he looked positively rebellious and hoped Mad Eye hadn't noticed. James muttered under his breath. "Dan Thames has to be the ugliest baby on the planet."

"That may be true, Potter," said Mad Eye. "But it won't make you finish that report any faster." He stomped off.

Sirius looked over at his friend again. "Are you alright, James? You look…I don't know."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up straight. "I dunno. I just have this strange feeling. It's something Lily said last night before we…um."

Sirius nodded. "That much is obvious. What did she say? That she had rather it been me that…"

James started talking loudly to cut off Sirius' inappropriate comment, "She said that she thought her time was running out and that last night was the last time she could…um…talk to me or see me."

"I doubt that was all she was going to miss," said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh stuff it, Padfoot. I'm serious. Don't you dare say another serious Sirius joke."

"Alright, I suppose I should finally start being _serious_ about this case."

James rolled his eyes. "I didn't really think about it at all last night but I can't stop thinking about it this morning." 

"Yes. It's strange. But don't forget that Voldemort blew up her house."

James stared at him uncomprehendingly. "I don't see how that has any bearing on this at all."

It was now Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. "She's homeless for the time being. All her clothes are at your house. We'll get to talk to her about this tonight."

James huffed and looked back down at the files on the desk. "I'd rather talk to her about it now."

"If you are still worried you can check up on her during your lunch break. And I'll go also to prove how stupid you're being."

"Thanks, Padfoot," James deadpanned. "You're a great friend."

"Anytime, mate," he replied.

Hestia ruined their nice male bonding moment by calling over to them, "Hey, James? Do you have the file on Avery?"

"Yeah, it's right here," James' hand appeared above the flimsy partition.

A few hours later, Sirius was so absorbed by the files that he didn't notice when Erika walked over to him. He noticed with a start when the blonde headed witch began to literally breathe down his neck. "What?" he snapped.

"Sirius, we just got a Floo call from Northern England. Another family was killed. Crouch wants you to do the clean up."

Sirius stood up and took the folder she handed him. Erika continued, "It was the Williems family. They're purebloods. Why would Voldemort go after them?"

"Williems?" James asked in alarm. "Audrey Williems' family?"

"Yes," said Erika, walking over and sitting in the chair Sirius had conjured earlier. "Is something wrong, James?" She lightly caressed his shoulder.

He shrugged off her arm with a frown and snatched the file of the Williem's attack from Sirius' hand. "Yes, something is very wrong."

CCC

**Department of Mysteries, The Locked Room**

**Thursday, December 20**

I couldn't believe that the bodyguard duty had been so short. I knew that James Potter would only be staying to help me for less than a month, but I hadn't realized how quickly it would pass. I sighed as I started to think about how nice it was to wake up next to James this morning. He had kissed me before heading off to work, what an extraordinary way to start the day.

I tried to wipe the silly grin off my face as I thought of him. Well I was mostly on my own now here at least and should be on my guard. I looked down at the tin of lemon drops as I dropped the measured amount into the brewing cauldron.

We had discovered amazingly after some testing that the lemon drops were the secret ingredient to the Crucio potion. A breakthrough that James had discovered mostly by accident.

"Lily, are you okay? You look really down in the dumps." Audrey sat down next to me and resumed stirring the cauldron for me. Just the person I wanted to talk to now. "Do you miss James? I do to."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Did he break up with you?" asked Audrey quietly.

"Break up with me? We were never dating!"

"Really? But you always arrived together and were always stealing glances at each other when no one was looking. I saw the way you two looked at each other. And you both used the same shampoo! How could you not be going out?"

I just stood looking at her open mouthed as I tried to say something. Anything. She was quite perceptive, too perceptive.

"Audrey!" Mr. Smythe ran out of his office towards us in a great state of agitation. He was wringing his hands together and looking very worried. "Audrey, please come into my office. I have the most horrible news."

Audrey followed Mr. Smythe into his office, completely bewildered and worried. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Thank Merlin for small favors. Now that James was back to work, he would probably find some concrete evidence convicting Audrey. He'd be coming down any minute now and sweep me off my feet and say that everything was back to normal. Well as normal as a war can be.

I can't believe that girl's nerve! Being a Death Eater is bad enough, but why would she flirt shamelessly with James when she believed we were dating and _living_ _together_? There's no justice in the world.

"Hey, Lily. Can you help me with this potion?" Justin smiled at me. He was standing over a brewing potion of the Cruciatus fighting potion. "I need some help figuring out the amount of our secret ingredient to put in."

"Justin, you know how to do it. The proportion is one lemon drop per liter of potion. It's that simple."

"Can you at least hold the tin and show me how?"

"Alright." I sighed. Men can be so helpless. As I took the tin of Lemon from the table, I felt a familiar tug at my navel.

CCC

**Auror Department**

**Thursday, December 2**

Sirius was skimming the Williems file open on James' desk briskly. "Good Lord," he said, "James, is that your mother?"

James held up the old photograph at his mother and a man he didn't know waving up at him. Sirius looked down at the note in the file written in Erika's neat penmanship.

_**Christopher Williems with Elizabeth Gardner, both purebloods. They attended Hogwarts together both in Ravenclaw. Elizabeth Gardner? **_

Sirius scowled down at the picture. Why hadn't they noticed this earlier. Erika said she had checked out Audrey's profile. Sirius cursed himself for failing to do so himself. He had been too busy with helping James and going on a mission himself to do any of the paperwork. Erika didn't know James well enough to know his mother's maiden name. Although she definitely would have liked to get to know James better. But wouldn't she have the common sense to look the mysterious Elizabeth Gardener up?

"Do you understand the ramifications, Sirius? Where's the file on Justin?"

Sirius beat James to the file room by a margin of milliseconds. Sirius raced to the 'M' shelf and started pulling out files. "Let's look at this again," said James, flipping it open.

"France. That always seemed so odd to me. It seemed to rub me the wrong way," said Sirius. "I understand his excuse, but my gut tells me there is something more. We shouldn't have left Erika to analyze these files alone."

"His grades for his sixth year are all pass/fail. That's a bit odd isn't it?" James said, pushing his glasses farther up his noise. "Why would they be –"

The answer seemed to reach them both at the same time. "Bloody hell. Why didn't Erika check where he studied abroad? I'm going to have to speak with her," Sirius said, closing the file. He looked up and James was already gone.

When Sirius finally found him, he was pressing the button for the lifts and scowling. He turned to Sirius. "It was Durmstrang! That place is a prime recruiting area for Death Eaters!"

When the lift finally arrived, Sirius was sure the trip to the eighth floor was the longest he had ever endured. When they finally reached the front door to the department of mysteries, they flashed their badges and walked in.

Then Sirius was sprinting down the hallway after James, occasionally looking at the rooms open along the corridor. One was filled with a large tank with little brains inside, another contained shelves upon shelves of glowing spheres and one with room was empty except for a dark veil that made interesting whispering noises. "This is where Lily works? Place seems a bit dodgy if you ask me. What are all those brains for?" He paused for a second, almost hypnotized by the whispers coming from behind the veil.

James glanced back at him. "Sirius, stop lollygagging about!"

Sirius did a comical double-take. "Lillygagging? You're going to make me gag if you start talking like that. You must be really upset."

Sirius jogged to catch up and then stood out of the way as James pounded on the door to the locked room yelling, "Open this door! It's James Potter! I have some important news."

The door was opened by a very harassed looking Mr. Smythe. "James? What on earth are –"

"I need to speak to Lily. We have some very important information on the case."

"And I'd like to ask Justin McPhail a few questions," said Sirius.

"Justin? As you wish." Mr. Smythe lead them past his office to the main lab, which was occupied by only Audrey Williems. She was sitting on a stool, sobbing. When she saw James and Sirius come in, she looked at them in horror and turned away from them trying to compose herself. She looked like she wanted to start crying again.

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"I don't know. She was just here a second ago. I was speaking to Audrey in my office when you knocked. Her family – "

"Yes, we just discovered that as well," whispered Sirius.

James walked towards the lab tables. There was a note on the table written with the quick notes quill next to the cauldron.

_Audrey, Justin and I have gone for more dragon toenails. We'll be back soon. –Lily_

"She took her coat and her purse and we _are_ out of dragon toenails. It's not unusual for them to go to the apothecary during their shifts," said Mr. Smythe. "What do you think?"

James was frowning and shaking his head. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right here." He walked towards Audrey's coat hanging up on a peg. Sirius watched him pick up the green scarf hanging over Audrey's black coat. "That's Lily's scarf. She wouldn't go to Diagon Alley in the middle of December without it."

Sirius took the scarf James offered him. Then he turned to Audrey and asked, "Audrey, I need you to concentrate. Is there anything else missing?"

Audrey's voice was pained. "I dunno. Like what?"

"Anything. Probably something small and inconspicuous. Something that could be used for an illegal portkey," said Sirius.

"Shit, a portkey. Why didn't I think of that," said James, grinding his teeth together.

Audrey looked over at the two cold eyed men in auror robes as she walked towards the lab table where Lily's note had been. She studied the table for a few minutes before saying, "Nothing's missing. Nothing but the tin of lemon drops."

"It would have to be an illegal portkey, unless he had a contact in the Department of Transportation. Where would he take her? Malfoy Manor? His own house?" James said, ticking places off on his fingers.

"The Riddle House? Knockturn Alley? Durmstrang?" said Sirius joining in the pondering.

"Excuse me," said Audrey sniffing a bit as she raised a hand as if she was in a classroom. "Lily and I were working on a charm last year to find the location portkeys are programmed for. It's usually used on the portkey itself, but I can try to see if it'll work."

Sirius watched curiously as Audrey stood in front of the table waving her wand and muttering to herself. At length, she turned to them smiling. "It's to a place in Bulgaria. Durmstrang. Like you thought."

Sirius turned to James to express his relief, but he was already gone, sprinting towards the lifts again. Sirius shook his head and ran after him again. He caught up just before the lift was closing. "We'll have to tell Moody first. He can take a group of aurors with us. We don't know how many Death Eaters will be there."

"I'm not going to waste any time, Sirius. I'll meet you there."

"James, be reasonable. If you run there alone, you'll just get yourself killed and won't be any use to Lily that way. Just wait twenty minutes while we muster the troops. For goodness sake! You don't even have a coat on."

James stepped out at the fifth floor where there was a room of apparation ports. He gave Sirius a wry grin. "That's what warming charms are for!" Then he disappeared.

Sirius cursed and frantically pressed the number two, muttering "bloody lifts."

CCC

**Durmstrang****, Bulgaria**

**Thursday, December 20**

When the portkey landed, I was in a small bedchamber with cold stone walls. A huge bed was in the center. I didn't have my wand; I had put it down when Justin asked me to hold that damned portkey.

Justin. How could Justin be the Death Eater? James and the other aurors wouldn't have a clue where to find me now. They thought that Audrey was the mole in our department. He'd probably write a note saying we went out to get more Armadillo shit, what a load of it. Audrey and Mr. Smythe would be oblivious. We often ran to the apothecary to restock during our working hours.

I sat on the bed and wanted to cry. I was done for. And there weren't even any sharp objects for me to try to defend myself with. There was a cup of water on a small table on the corner, but I didn't dare drink it. There was a pitcher of more water on the table, so I picked it up and stood next to the door, holding it over my head. Maybe I could brain one of the guards with it. It was pretty heavy.

"I'd put that down if I were you, Miss Evans."

I turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw the Dark Lord himself standing next to the wardrobe in the corner. I don't know if it was because of my fear, but it seemed as if his robe was sucking out all the light from the chamber, including any light of hope that I might have possessed.

I mentally cursed myself for being so careless. Of course the entrance to the room wasn't by the door. Glaring at Voldemort, I hurled the pitcher at him.

Because it was so heavy, it crashed on the floor a few feet in front of him. I was surprised it even went that far. At least it splashed a bit on his floor length robes. I hope the water was cold and uncomfortable.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Evans. I missed your witty repartee. And you work had impressed me even more, Miss Evans," he said in a cold high voice. "I was most surprised when Mr. McPhail told me of your accomplishments against two of my favorite curses. What a shame. It's amazing that a woman and Mudblood witch possesses such a powerful and resourceful mind. It's almost a shame that we'll have to break it. And you aren't half bad looking yourself; I can see why Mr. McPhail wanted you."

Why on earth was Voldemort talking about Justin? Why would he care what Justin wanted? He glanced behind him briefly, I could hear footsteps approaching. "He wanted to have you before we did away with you. I never break my promises," he said.

"I don't suppose you could make a promise to me that you'll let me off scot free and send me home with a box of chocolates?"

The Dark Lord chuckled, a rather disturbing sound. "You make me laugh, Mudblood. Your Imperius resisting potion has been quite a thorn in my side, but your other potion I find quite intriguing. Justin has been so kind to inform me of the success with animal subjects and I thought I would create a little experiment of my own. It will be quite an honor for you to be the first human subject of your own potion."

Justin walked in behind the Dark Lord and smirked at me. I wanted to kill him! He nodded to Voldemort and the Dark Lord stepped out of the room. I could feel my pulse beating frantically as Justin walked over to the table and poured the contents of a test-tube in a new goblet. Smiling wickedly, he walked over to me.

He advanced on me and I backpedaled until I hit the wall. "I guess that potion doesn't have any of our special ingredient," I said.

He only smirked in reply.

CCC

_Sirius looked over worriedly at his friend as they sat together in Mad Eye Moody's office. "I'm impressed by your test scores and the notes from your practicum. I'm placing you with Sirius as your partner for the time being."_

"_Time being?" asked James._

_Mad Eye hesitated. He glanced over at Sirius. "We just want to see how you fare with Mr. Black as your partner. I just want to be sure that the arrangement works well when taking into account your friendship."_

_James said, "I can assure you that I will be the essence of professionalism."_

"_It's not you I'm worried about," said Mad Eye eyeing Sirius. Sirius tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "Can you take Mr. Potter to his office?"_

"_Sure," said Sirius standing up._

_Sirius stopped in front of a cubicle and indicated it to his friend. "So this is your new office. Nice huh? You'd be surprised how quickly offices become available here."_

"_That's not really very comforting," said James grimacing. "When do we get to go on our first mission?"_

"_Tomorrow," said Sirius excitedly. "Oh and there was one thing that Mad Eye Moody wanted me to teach you."_

_James leaned against the desk and eyed Sirius suspiciously. "The last time you said you needed to teach me something I was sitting in the middle of the lake at Hogwarts in the Giant Squid's kind embrace."_

_Sirius smirked. "That was pretty funny though. Remus and Peter weren't really fans of the situation either."_

"_Not at all. Peter doesn't know how to swim."_

"_I wish someone had told me that earlier. I thought that you guys were just joking." Sirius' smile was becoming diabolical. "We'll I'm actually serious," Sirius paused dramatically, "about teaching you this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Two aurors have a special bond and we have a charm that helps us to find each other if we are separated. If you are captured and forced to find your partner, though, it won't work. It's kinda like point me. You just say Point Me to Sirius and it will."_

"_Neat. Point Me to Sirius." The wand swung around in his hand and pointed to his friend. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Sorry for the delay. I've been struck with a simultaneous case of excessive math homework and writer's block. Here's chapter 10!**

**A special thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed! An Aspiring Author, Dracosbabygrl, Black Bells, Little-french-prongs, siriusforeva, Babydoll 223_99, Overloaded, ****Nikki, FangedLeaf, Rider Arya Svit-kona, inurdreams21, steponme6013, HopelessRomantic44, sweetXtarts, Blueberre, reallyme, Holy Cross Baby, LadyKnightSusan, , Yay-Watermelons, shetlandlace, queenphebee. **

**Since it's been so long since I updated, I thought I would give a brief recap of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

…_then Sirius was sprinting down the hallway after James, occasionally looking at the rooms open along the corridor. One was filled with a large tank with little brains inside, another contained shelves upon shelves of glowing spheres and one room was empty except for a dark veil whispering to him in a thin voice. "This is where Lily works? Place seems a bit dodgy if you ask me. What are all those brains for?" He paused for a second, almost hypnotized by the whispers coming from behind the veil._

_James glanced back at him. "Sirius, stop lollygagging about!"_

_Sirius did a comical double-take. "Lillygagging? You're going to make me gag if you start talking like that. You must be really upset."_

…_Audrey looked over at the two cold eyed men in auror robes as she walked towards the lab table where Lily's note had been. She studied the table for a few minutes before saying, "Nothing's missing. Nothing but the tin of lemon drops."_

… _Sirius watched curiously as Audrey stood in front of the table waving her wand and muttering to herself. At length, she turned to them smiling. "She's been taken to a place in Bulgaria. Durmstrang. Like you thought."_

_Sirius turned to James to express his relief, but he was already gone, sprinting towards the lifts again. Sirius shook his head and ran after him again. He caught up just before the lift was closing. "We'll have to tell Moody first. He can take a group of aurors with us. We don't know how many Death Eaters will be there."_

"_I'm not going to waste any time, Sirius. I'll meet you there." _

… _Sirius cursed and frantically pressed the number two, muttering "bloody lifts." _

…_When the portkey landed, I was in a small bedchamber with cold stone walls. A huge bed was in the center. I didn't have my wand; I had put it down when Justin asked me to hold that damned portkey. _

…"_It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Evans. I missed your witty repartee. And you work had impressed me even more, Miss Evans," The Dark Lord said to me in a cold high voice after he had entered the room. "I was most surprised when Mr. McPhail told me of your accomplishments against two of my favorite curses. What a shame. It's amazing that a woman and Mudblood witch possesses such a powerful and resourceful mind. It's almost a shame that we'll have to break it. And you aren't half bad looking yourself; I can see why Mr. McPhail wanted you." _

… _Justin walked in behind the Dark Lord and smirked at me. I wanted to kill him! He nodded to Voldemort and the Dark Lord stepped out of the room. I could feel my pulse beating frantically as Justin walked over to the table and poured the contents of a test-tube in a new goblet. Smiling wickedly, he walked over to me._

_He advanced on me and I backpedaled until I hit the wall. "I guess that potion doesn't have any of our special ingredient," I said._

_He only smirked in reply. _

**Chapter 10**

**Lily's Prison**

**Thursday, December 20**

**Time is up**

Justin stood in front of me, crowding me. I pressed back as far as I could into the wall and away from him. He took a step forward. "Please," I begged. "Don't do this."

He crashed his mouth onto mine. My head hit against the wall, momentarily stunning me. I struggled as he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He was smiling wickedly against my mouth and pushed my body harder into the wall with his own.

It was only by chance that I had noticed that he had his wand sticking out of his back pocket. A brief thought crossed my mind. With a weapon, maybe I could…

Trying to suppress my revulsion, I kissed him back, hoping that he would become careless. I wrapped my arms around him and inched them closer to the wand. Justin's hands drifted lower and grabbed me, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. Finally, I pulled out his wand and pressed it against his temple.

"Stop right now," I demanded trying to push him away with my other hand.

He let me go and put me back on the ground stepping away. He held up his hands in mock surrender as I buttoned my jeans with one hand, with the wand still pointing unerringly at him. "Take another step closer and I'll blast you apart. I've seen James use Reducto on a person before and it wasn't a pretty sight. Imagine how much more lethal it would be from such close quarters."

Justin shook his head at me. "That's what I love about you Lily. You always have a plan. I wanted to see what you would do it I planted a fake wand on myself. Never did I imagine it would work so well. That you would actually kiss me like you meant it. Potter can't fill all of your desires, eh?"

"You're disgusting," I said. "And you're bluffing. This isn't a fake wand."

"Try me. Let's see if Justin McPhail outsmarted Lily Evans." He smirked at me.

"Reducto!" I yelled.

The wand I was holding leapt out of my hands and locked me in handcuffs.

CCC

Sirius raced into the auror office. His momentum was such that he couldn't stop himself in time and crashed into the water cooler. Mad Eye Moody looked at him worriedly. "If you were thirsty, Black, you could have just used a cup. Total emersion is a bit excessive."

Frank and Alice walked up smiling at their friend.

Sirius stood up and shook himself like a dog. "James and I ran down to check on Lily Evans, but she's missing. It's finally happened, she's been kidnapped."

Alice gasped and covered her mouth. Frank put his arms around his wife. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find her? Where's James?"

"He's already left, the git. She's being held in Bulgaria probably at Durmstrang."

"So let's assemble a team and go after them," said Frank as he walked up to stand beside Sirius. "Sirius and I can organize it."

Mad Eye looked apologetic. "I don't have any authority to do so now that's Lily Evans has been released from auror protection. You will have to be independent of the department in your mission."

Sirius looked over at them and the small crowd that was gathering around them. "So who wants to come with us to Durmstrang?"

CCC

I shook my head at my bad luck. "I guess you won't reconsider using that potion. You know it will probably drive me mad."

Justin had used _Petrificus Totalus_ on me so that I was paralyzed from the neck down as soon as I was incarcerated. We were now sitting next to each other on the large bed as we contemplated each other and the goblet of potion in Justin's hand.

Justin shook his head at me with an amused smile. "I doubt it'll come to that, Lily."

I glared over at him. "Well I'd rather be mad than have sex with you."

"I'm sure you won't feel that way in a few minutes."

I turned away in disgust. "You're a wanker."

"Why don't we just get this over with," he said forcing the potion into my mouth then pinching my noise to force me to swallow.

He let go and I tried to cough out as much of the potion as I could but the damage was done. I had swallowed enough. It burned down my throat like a shot of tequila and I began to feel pleasantly buzzed as if I had drunk too much wine.

"What does it feel like?" asked Justin standing up and pointing his wand at me. "From a purely scientific perspective."

"This experiment does seem very scientific," I quipped.

Justin chuckled. "That's true."

"It feels weird, like being drunk," I said holding up my hand in front of my face. "At least it felt like that at first. But now I feel like I have pretty good control over myself."

"For now. _Crucio_!"

CCC

Sirius eyed the other joining him waiting for the lifts. There were not very many aurors on his crack team. Just himself, Hestia, Alice, Frank and Erika interestingly enough. She confessed to Alice that she felt "a bit guilty for not being attentive enough to Lily's case."

To which Sirius remarked, "because you were jealous that James liked Lily better than you."

"It was nothing of the sort," scoffed Erika, "I just didn't like her because she was mean to me in Hogwarts. I probably could have been more professional."

"Most likely. It would have been difficult to be even less professional," said Hestia.

"It's not really very nice to resent Lily just because James has been madly and passionately in love with her since he was fifteen. It's not really her fault."

Erika glared at him. Alice chided Sirius, "Sirius, you're about as subtle as a jackhammer."

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not really sure. As Lily would say, from the context, I guess it's something not very subtle," said Hestia. Then her face fell. "I hope we can save Lily."

CCC

My head was spinning and my hands were shaking. I felt like my whole body was trying to shake itself apart. It felt like the week of finals at Hogwarts when I had taken three Pepperup potions or when I had a triple-shot cappuccino. Justin was eyeing me, not even bothering to disguise his excitement.

He pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top.

"_Bombarda_!"

The door crashed open. James leapt over the broken door and winked at me. I could have fainted from happiness.

Justin took one look at the furious auror and ran from the room. James aimed a stunner at his retreating back. "What a strange fellow," he said.

He walked over to me smiling. "How are you, Lily? I'm glad to see that you still have all your clothes on."

"Merlin, James," I gasped and grabbed him by the front of the robes and kissed him desperately.

"It's nice to see you too, Lily," said James with a laugh in between kisses, "but shouldn't we be leaving here as soon as possible?"

"Take me now, James," I said, pulling at his robes.

"Where?"

I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be such a successful auror when you have such little mental acuity. Give me your wand."

James looked at me with a smile. "I dunno if Merlin himself could keep up with your thought processes, Lily."

"Hand it over, Potter."

"What do you want the wand for?"

"To give us a little privacy."

"Okay?" said James uncomprehendingly. Still, he aimed the wand at the broken door. "_Reparo_. _Colloportus_."

"Finally!" I said and plucked the wand from his hands and tossed it over my shoulder.

James watched it sail into the corner and jumped up to retrieve it. "Lily, you are out of your mind. What on earth are you trying to do? We need to escape."

By the time he turned around again I had thrown off my shirt and jeans. "Please, James. If I can't have you now, I'll go crazy."

Potter looked positively alarmed. "Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"

"Stop talking!" I snapped, pulling at his auror robes.

"He gave you the potion didn't he," said Potter, now that everything was starting to dawn on him. "And then he used the Cruciatus on you? What a jerk!"

"Potter! How many times do I need to tell you? My sanity is at stake!"

"I don't doubt that."

CCC

"_Another charm? You don't like the Point me to What's-his-face one?" I said sitting on Alice's couch nursing me ankle._

"_Not at all. That charm is fine. I just would like one that will lead me to Frank in an emergency. And because you won't tell me why you came barreling in here with your ankle broken, I'll take a vow of silence and never talk of it again if you develop this charm for me," Alice said smiling._

"_Are you trying to blackmail me?"_

"_Call it what you like," Alice shrugged. "I'm just kidding, silly. I've been meaning to ask you for a little while and thought I'd ask you know while I'm thinking of it."_

"_It's supposed to point you to Frank."_

"_And Frank to me."_

_I pondered this for a minute. Alice stood up to get me another ice pack. She sat down next to me and said, "I'm sorry that the potion is taking so long to work. Bones are so much trouble to fix."_

_I smiled at her. She was the kind of person who would ask no questions. She was more concerned about my welfare than suspicious of my recent activities. "I don't think it should be that much trouble. I can just manipulate the one I already developed with my associates in the Department of Mysteries. Maybe it could be some kind of love finder thing." _

"_That would be lovely, Lily."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thank you everyone for being so supportive and so patient. ****I've been assailed with a mix of writer's block, disinterest and a busy schedule. Luckily, this chapter is super long, so make up for the delay, at least in part.**

**I've gone through and edited the story from the beginning again to fix up some of the grammar and a few deviations in my narration as I switch from Lily's to Sirius' perspective. **

**And a special thanks to all you lovely reviewers. You make the world go around. **

CCC

_Last time__…Sirius eyed the other joining him waiting for the lifts. There were not very many aurors on his crack team. Just himself, Hestia, Alice, Frank and Erika interestingly enough. She confessed to Alice that she felt "a bit guilty for not being attentive enough to Lily's case." _

… The door crashed open. James leapt over the broken door and winked at _me. I could have fainted from happiness. _

_Justin took one look at the furious auror and ran from the room. James aimed a stunner at his retreating back. "What a strange fellow," he said._

_He walked over to me smiling. "How are you, Lily? I'm glad to see that you still have all your clothes on."_

"_Merlin, James," I gasped and grabbed him by the front of the robes and kissed him desperately…_

**Some Corridor in Durmstrang**

**Thursday, December 20****th**

**Time is up**

"Point me to James," said Sirius looking down at the wand in his hand. It swung around and pointed again in the same direction they were traveling. "James is staying awfully stationary. I hope he's alright."

Alice peered around a corner and waved the other aurors forward. "It's clear. Let's go. I hope we can get out before the death eaters notice us."

They continued on in silence, a silence that was broken only by the soft footfalls of their boots on the stone. The cold stone walls were broken up every few feet by flickering torches. The light from the flames danced along the ground and across the aurors' tense faces. The corridor was dark and dank, something out of a nightmare.

Sirius was surprised at how easily they had gained access into the school's campus. Like Hogwarts, a witch or wizard couldn't apparate directly onto the grounds and it was impossible to jump a fence or sneak into the gates if you were not expected or allowed. Sirius hadn't seen James anywhere, so he guessed that his often partner-in-crime had stumbled inside through a similar machination.

It appeared that there was some sort of gala happening at Durmstrang this afternoon, a blessing, though not surprising since it was so close to the holidays. There was an endless flow of carriages passing through the gates so the four aurors merely took possession of one of the carriages from a pair of confused teenagers. Erika gave the Durmstrang boys her most charming smile and they were ready to do anything for them.

Alice was able to fast talk them through the gates by using a fluency spell she had learned from Lily. Sirius transfigured all of their auror robes into dress robes, some of which were a bit more ostentatious than necessary.

They went into the main hall, following the crowd but then slipped into a dark corner and along as side passageway. It became darker as they drifted farther and farther away from the gala.

Alice scratched at the itchy faux fur collar Sirius had created on her dress. "I'm surprised this hasn't spontaneously combusted yet, Sirius," said Alice. "Can we please change back into our auror robes? The neon green of this dress is like a beacon to anyone in the general vicinity. That man with the buffalo mask was looking at me very strangely."

"That was his face, dear," replied her husband.

"Really? Remarkable! And, Sirius, I know now why you became an auror and not a fashion designer. Who on earth would agree to wear something like this?" Alice complained.

Frank and Sirius shared a smile. "You're wearing it, Alice."

Alice pouted.

"I actually agree with Alice for a change," said Erika. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "We would probably blend in better if we wore our auror robes."

Sirius snorted. "Blend in better? In Durmstrang? Wearing auror robes?"

"Blend into the shadows is what we mean," said Hestia standing up for the other girls.

"But I thought you said a girl can never have too many dress robes?" quipped Sirius.

"This is payback for that shopping trip isn't it," said Hestia.

"If you really hate the dresses, you can always run around in your birthday suits."

"As tempting as that sounds," said Hestia. "I think I'm more comfortable in my auror robes."

Sirius finally agreed with a mischievous smile.

CCC

"Oh! I wish I had a wand!" I said for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry, Lils. I got your back."

I looked at James strangely and we shared a grin. "Maybe we can just steal one off an unsuspecting student," I said. "That's my gameplan. What's yours? Look, there's a few!"

"You are so diabolical," Potter smirked before stealing a kiss.

I giggled. I couldn't help it.

"Wait here," Potter said pushing me into a dark alcove. He slunk along the dark hallway after the laughing students.

I glanced out to see Potter's progress. I almost felt bad for those four students sending James Potter auror extraordinaire out on them like that. Almost.

I stepped back crossing my arms over my chest. This was driving me crazy. I felt so vulnerable without a wand. It would be nice to have one soon.

I guess when we get out of this Potter will have to ask me out on a date. That would be silly, watching him squirm. How out of order our lives have become what with the fact I'm on Voldemort's top ten hit list. We lived together before we would even start dating! I wonder what my mother would say. Petunia would be horrified. She's so old fashioned. Though she would have to admit that he was truly drool worthy. And Alice of course would tell me that it was destiny and she wasn't at all surprised. She'll be so smug.

Someone's hot breath on my shoulder let me know that I was not alone in the alcove.

CCC

Sirius looked down at his wand and said, "Point me to James!" the wand swiveled around in his palm before pointing to the passageway on the left.

"We're getting close," said Alice.

They slunk to the end of the corridor and peered around before going left. "This place is really creepy," said Hestia with a shiver.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. And luckily it's so quiet. I'm amazed that nobody's found us yet."

At the end of this corridor there was a balcony. The five aurors looked at each other in dismay. It seemed they had reached the mezzanine level above the Ball. There was just a small balcony between them and the Death Eaters dancing below.

"Point me to James," whispered Sirius. The wand twirled around in his palm and pointed at the passage at the far end of the balcony.

CCC

"Mighty careless of your precious Potter leaving you so alone, eh Evans?" Justin sneered.

"He's just a little ways down the passageway," I said trying to shrug off the arm trying to pinion my own arms down. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"But without a wand?" he waved my wand in my face. How rude. "Face it, Lily, you're a damsel in distress now, whether you like it or not. In deep distress. And this time, Potter will never find you."

"Oh eat dung, Justin!" I said and plucked my wand from his hand. Then with my free hand I punched him as hard as I could in the face.

He let out a garbled expletive and crumpled to the ground. Wow. That was really easy. I hadn't expected it to be that easy. I kicked him in the side once for good measure. That's what you get for trying to take advantage of Lily Evans. I jumped back when I heard the strange dull roar of stone grinding against stone. I peered into the darkness and saw the back of the niche receding into some sort of secret passageway. What on earth?

"James!" I hissed.

In a second he was at my side, glancing down at Justin unconscious at my feet. "Wow, Lils. Without a wand and everything. You rock my world."

I held out my hand for the extra wand he had in his hand as I buffed my nails on my shirt. It was nice to Potter to get my a wand, but I was glad to have my own wand back. "Do you want to see where it leads?"

"You're asking me if in the midst of our daring escape from this Death Eater school where a Death Eater Gala is in full swing if we should take a quick detour that will most likely get us extremely lost and possibly even killed just so we can curb your outrageous curiosity?"

"Yes. I am a scientist at heart. Why do you think I work for the Department of Mysteries?"

"Now I know why you took advantage of me last night," he quipped.

I just smirked at him. "There's a Death Eater Gala going on? How do you know?"

"That's how I got into the school. I charmed some students into letting me ride in with them in their carriage. Then I snuck upstairs to look for you."

"And I'm glad you did. You have impeccable timing."

"Why thank you!" he said swinging me into his arms.

I had to resist melting into his embrace. This was dangerous grounds. We couldn't delay unless it was absolutely necessary. I whispered to him before he was able to kiss me to within an inch of my life – not that I would have minded, I like to live on the wild side, "Let's go. I think I hear voices."

CCC

Sirius stayed very close to the wall as he peered out at the dance floor below him. Men and women in beautiful dance robes were twirling about the floor as if they danced on nothing but cloud. Frank pointed out to his wife the buffalo faced man they had seen coming in and shared a chuckle. They finally reached the end of the balcony and peered at an ornate staircase directly across from them and corridors branching off to the left and right.

"Sirius?" whispered Hestia, touching his arm.

"Point me to James."

The wand twirled around before pointing towards the stairs and slightly upward. The aurors looked at each other.

"Well I guess it's onward and upward," Frank Longbottom shrugged.

They crept up the stairs staying to close to the banister and listening closely for any sound of pursuit or any danger of discovery. Stopping at the next floor, they hesitated for a moment while Sirius figured out which direction to continue. Directly across from the stairs was a beautiful set of stained glass windows that reached all the way from the floor to the ceiling of the passage. Their delicate pearls and blues seemed out of place in the otherwise dark corridor. The windows were not on the side of the wall that would have allowed a view of ballroom, so Hestia spied out the window to get of an idea of what was outside and who could be looking in.

Sirius glanced back at his girlfriend gazing as if mesmerized out the windows. The light streaming in from the windows shone on her dark hair.

Erika paused to glare at her. "Stop wasting time, Jones! I actually want to get out of this alive."

"There's a lake down there," said Hestia. "I didn't notice when we came in. It comes right to the castle and then extends far out into the distance."

"What are you getting at, Jones?" the angry blonde snapped.

"It looks like we're pretty high up here, so it looks as if the cliff and the lake make up one of the boundaries of the castle. It might be an easy way out. I hope you all can swim," Hestia smiled.

"I hate to break it to you, Hestia. But I don't think we can scale down that cliff with hundreds of Death Eaters flinging _Avada Kedevras_ at our backs," said Frank.

"And if it's one of the boundaries of the castle to keep people out we probably won't be able scale down it at all," said Erika with a sneer. "Maybe we should think once before you open you stupid mouth, Hestia."

Hestia frowned at Erika and said, "But it might just be a boundary to keep people out."

"Yes, that's what boundaries are," snapped Erika.

"We don't mind a boundary that will keep us out when we're done here. We just don't want to be kept in."

Sirius interrupted their conversation. "Onward, troops." He grabbed Hestia's free hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. He whispered to her. "Don't forget how to get back to here. It might be our best chance of escape."

CCC

"James? What's the matter?"

"I'm definitely hearing someone," said James again. "It sounds like quite a few of them."

We slid together into an alcove. These corridors were full of them! This architect sure had a strange sense of style. I peered around James' shoulder. The end of this corridor ended into a fork, another interesting style choice. Coming down one corridor, I could plainly see Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself. I grabbed James' hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

I was able to catch the end of the conversation. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy it seemed had been arguing about me of all people. I was popular in the strangest circles these days.

Bellatrix was yelling in her high voice, "I want to kill the little bitch. No one makes a fool of me like that. No one can say those things to my face and get away with it."

"She did, you know."

"Not for long. And her stupid last year's heels cut my forehead. She could have killed me. I still have a scar."

"What on earth are they talking about?" James whispered to me.

"I'll explain later."

"Well you can't kill her until I'm done with her. McPhail's had his fun now it's my turn. My turn to get back at James Potter."

James squeezed my hand tighter. He put his nose in my hair and I didn't realize that he was whispering something to himself. It took a minute, but he was just whispering my name. Lily, Lily, Lily…

CCC

The Passageway with the beautiful stained glass vista was more extensive that they had anticipated. Sirius led the way trying to be strong and trying to ignore Erika's veiled threats and insults.

"You are a moron, Sirius Black," Erika announced interrupting his thoughts. In her frustration apparently her insults were becoming less subtle. "You have no idea where we're going. You can't use point me on people. It only points north."

"Erika, if you were a field auror you would know that you can use Point me to Find your partner in the field. Someone in the Department of mysteries developed it for us. I wonder if…" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah," said Alice softly with a bittersweet smile. "Lily developed it."

CCC

"You are a moron, Sirius Black!"

The voice came echoing down the corridor, followed by the sound of several footsteps coming their way. I could feel James stiffen behind me. Oh no. The rest of the rescue party was about to be ambushed.

Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange all thought that this would be great fun. They were surprised to say the least to hear such a pronouncement though Bellatrix said that she agreed with the statement. They stood in the shadows where three passageways met each spaced equally apart.

Bellatrix giggled and said, "They've come looking for the mudblood too!"

"It's amazing how many are willing to die for her," said Voldemort almost in awe.

"Fools," said Lucius Malfoy.

"She is rather amusing though," said Voldemort.

I heard James chuckle behind me. He whispered in my ear, "It's so strange to be eavesdropping on such a conversation."

"This whole experience has been rather surreal. Should we ambush them as they try to ambush the others? Or should we attack now to alert Sirius Black "the moron" that three death eaters are lying in wait for him?"

"Always the strategist," said James kissing my neck. "Let's wait till they get a little closer then we can attack, that way Sirius we be warned and can immediately come to our aid."

CCC

"_Diffindo_!" yelled a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lily's from around the corner.

Sirius and the other four aurors ran down the passage on their guard and when they came to the fork in the passageways, they say James and Lily dueling with the Dark Lord himself, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy!

"_Expulso_!" yelled James aiming at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord jumped aside in time. However, he got thrown off his feet by the spell blasting a hole in the wall behind him. It was fortunate, because that way he missed the spell Sirius had thrown at him.

The glee in Bellatrix Lestrange's face at seeing only James and Lily fled when she caught sight of Alice's horrible faux-fur collar and when she realized that the two Death Eaters and their Lord were fighting 6 well trained aurors and.

Sirius suppressed a cry of joy as Hestia hit Lucius Malfoy with a Confundus Charm and then heard James yelled over to him, "Cover me?"

Erika yelled "_Confingo,_" blasting a hole in the ground in front of the Death Eaters, throwing up dust into the air. The five aurors on the side threw up Shield Charms.

James grabbed Lily's wrist without his wand hand and dragged her across the divide between themselves and their friends. Sirius hoped that in the confusion, James and Lily would be safe from the Death Eater's spells.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled Voldemort in frustration just as Bellatrix yelled "_Iaculor_!"

Voldemort's spell knocked down the auror's shield, just allowing part of Bellatrix' spell to race out and hit Lily full in the chest just as she and James had almost made it to Sirius. It hurled her across the room and slammed her into the wall across from Sirius and James. Her wand which she had stolen back from Justin lay broken on the ground. She slid down the wall like a broken doll. She cried out in pain as she felt one of the bones in her arm break.

Bellatrix let out a high pitched giggle and yelled "_Flagra_" as James was about to run over to Lily. Sirius grabbed his friend's arm. Devouring flames rushed out of the wand and formed a barrier between the aurors and Lily.

Erika yelled "_Retinet_" trying to hold back the flames, but Bellatrix's spell was much too strong.

Sirius still had his free hand tightly grasped on James' upper arm, to prevent his friend from doing something rash.

"Exstinguo!" James sent a powerful spell, putting out the flame and summoned Lily to them.

"Let's get out of here," Erika yelled over the Melee.

Sirius led the way down the passage with James sprinting beside him, his arm around Lily's waist half dragging her along with them. Sirius could see the huge floor length windows up ahead finally.

Sirius stopped at the last bend to let the others run ahead to the window and caught up with Hestia who was protecting the rear of the group. She smiled at him and said, "It was a good thing we found this window. The Death Eaters got a bit distracted, and I've been laying traps, but they're close on our heels." She gasped out as they ran to the windows with the others.

James was the first to reach it. "Reducto!" he yelled, blasting the window apart and scattering the shards of glass outside. A cold breeze assailed them from outside, taking away their breaths. James and Lily didn't even break stride as they threw themselves out the window with a yell. Frank and Alice, hard on their heels flung themselves out soon after.

Erika hesitated for a moment, intimidated by the long expanse to the lake below. She skidded to a stop, her shoes curled over the edge, as she contemplated the lake far below.

"Crucio!" yelled an annoyed voice from behind them.

"Protego," said Hestia protecting her friends.

"Shit," mumbled Sirius before he yelled, "Jump, Erika. Jump, you fool, before you kill us all."

"Crucio!" the next spell didn't miss now that the target's were stationary. Lucius' Malfoy blasted apart the Shield Spell and hit Hestia in the chest. She fell to her knees screaming.

"Deprimo," said Erika, blasting a hole in the ground in front of the Death Eaters.

"Finite Incantatem", whispered Sirius at Hestia and then he hurled two quick stunning spells at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Crucio!" Erika screamed at Lucius Malfoy, catching him unawares. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord looked at their colleague writhing in pain with something akin to amusement.

"Jump, Erika," whispered Hestia as the others were distracted.

"I…I dunno if I can."

"I'll help you," said Sirius angrily as he pushed her out of the window.

Her scream became fainter as she fell.

"Hurry, Hestia," whispered Sirius as he grabbed her upper arm.

She turned to him with a smile. Sirius spared one last glance at the Death Eaters and then grabbed her hand and ran for the window.

"Diffindo," yelled Lucius Malfoy. Sirius grunted as he felt the bone in his leg break. He stumbled as he ran to the window and lost hold of Hestia's hand. Just as he leapt, he heard Bellatrix's amused giggle before Voldemort intoned, "Avada Kedavra."

The wind wailed through the open window as Hestia collapsed half in and half out of the window pane. As Sirius fell towards the lake, he twisted to look upwards at Hestia's hand thrown lifeless along the wall and her eyes closed in death. Bellatrix stared down at him with her eyes lit with a smile. Giggling, she waved at him.

The frigid water did nothing to soothe the pain in his leg or his heart.

CCC

_Sirius pushed past Lily Evans for the second time today before he finally caught up to James next to a group of screaming third years and a very confused and banged up Muggle Businessman. __His friend was levitating one of the cars by himself, the adrenaline and intensity of his purpose lending power to his spell_

"_James!"_

_James moved the car aside and ran over to the mangled body of a woman. Her flung out hand had only been visible moments before. There were four bodies there, not just the woman. A man, two children and the woman. _

_James __sunk on his knees next to the bodies, and laid his head on the dead man's shoulder. Sirius could barely recognize them as James' family, they were so horribly mangled. Sirius stared in horror at the grisly tableau unsure what to say to his friend. Sirius walked almost in a daze over to Mrs. Potter and reverently removed the diamond ring from her finger before putting it in his pocket. Surely James would want this someday._

"_James," he whispered, tugging in his friends arm._

"_Go away," said James with a muffled sob._

"_I'm not going away," said Sirius. "Not ever. Let's get out of here. It won't do you any good to see them like this." _

"_I want to join them," James moaned. _

"_They wouldn't want that," Sirius said. He gritted his teeth. He was always horrible at saying the right things at moments like this. Remus was always the diplomatic one. He could feel a warm tear fall on his cheek._

"_How do I go on?__ My whole family is dead!" he said looking up at Sirius with red-rimmed eyes._

"_You will. I haven't given up on you yet, brother," said Sirius._

_James looked up at him with tears in his eyes. __"Brother,"repeated James._

**Don't worry guys, there is one more chapter coming, I'll get it up much sooner than this one and I have a few outtakes from previous chapters coming to amuse you while you wait. This is the 2****nd**** to last chapter! Almost there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****Twelve**

**A River outside Durmstrang**

**Thursday, December 20****th**

**Time is up**

I gasped out as I hit the water. My cold hand slipped out of James' as we were pulled away from the castle by the current. I could see the light reflecting off the surface of the water as I struggled to reach it. My hair also floated towards the surface, almost as beseechingly as my hands, as I fought to free my legs which were becoming tangled in my work robes.

I finally reached he surface and used my legs and unbroken arm to keep afloat, though I did still manage to slice my fingers on pieces of the broken glass littered through the water. I put my bloody fingers in front of my face. James swam over to me.

"Are you alright? How's your arm?"

"Not good," I said. "But I can last for a little while. Don't worry about it. And don't you dare cast any healing spells on me. I don't trust your abilities with those," I teased.

James pouted.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible," Alice called over to me.

I felt a bit bitter. I had just found my beloved wand, willow 10.25 inches, before having it lost again, and broken!

Alice was busy charming the glass into sand and Frank was testing the area for Apparation Points. "We can Apparate out about a mile downstream. I can't detect any Death Eaters nearby yet. I hope that Voldemort, Malfoy and Bellatrix don't want to get their robes wet. I don't really fancy dueling in the middle of this frigid lake."

"If you guys don't mind," said Alice, "I'm going to transfigure myself out of the crazy faux-fur collar dress. It's hideous."

"I was wondering about that," I said.

Erika landed next to Frank with a big splash and after she resurfaced she said, "Bloody Sirius Black pushed me out a window!"

Alice stifled a giggle.

"Come on, Alice," I said disapprovingly. "Defenestration is no laughing matter!"

James swallowed a bit of water as he laughed. "Where's Sirius?"

"He'll be down shortly," I said as I watched another figure plummeting towards the lake.

James choked on water again. I suppose I should stop making him laugh or I'll drown my boy toy. "Where's Hestia though? What happened?"

Sirius landed with a huge splash spraying us all and when he resurfaced he started muffling curses.

Sirius was incoherent, cursing and mumbling and the only thing I could make sense of was, "She's gone," muttered in between curses. I glanced over at James worriedly.

In no time, we had floated to the Apparation Point that Frank had identified, Sirius took a breath, so James was able to ask. "Where's Hestia?"

"She's dead!" hissed Sirius. He collapsed after trying to stand on his broken leg.

"What?" Alice's question seemed to hang in the air, precisely what were all thinking.

Frank tried to help him up, but Sirius just cursed at him.

"Let's go to my house," said James. "We can talk about this in safety."

Once again we were in the entrance hall and James conjured a pair of crutches for Sirius and asked the even more than usual wide-eyed Blinky the house elf to bring the first aid supplies to the Music Room, and the little box on his beside table.

When we finally arrived in the music room, Sirius threw aside his crutches and collapsed onto a chaise and glared at Erika. I plopped down on the piano bench clasping and unclasping my bloody hands. Erika went to stand by the fireplace with her back to us, completely silent.

I glanced up as James hurried in. He sat next to me on the piano bench and healed the wounds on my hands. All of us sat in silence, James holding my hands tightly and Alice and Frank holding on to each other tightly.

Erika sniffled a bit and Sirius' head whipped over to her direction. I was taken aback at the coldness of his expression. Sirius in all my memories always had humor and a smile lurking behind his blue eyes, and for the first time I could remember they were empty.

"Why did you stop? Your hesitation killed her!" Sirius yelled at Erika.

She turned around from the fire with tears in her eyes and yelled back, "I was afraid of jumping from a bloody window hundreds of feet into a frigid lake, okay!"

"More afraid of a little cold water than the Sadists of Suffering hard on our heels!" His blue eyes were cold as ice.

She didn't answer, she just burst into tears.

After the angry exchange we all sat in silence. I felt guilty, tremendously guilty. It was all my fault. Hestia shouldn't have died. I should have died. She was coming to save me and James, who I loved, who came racing so precipitously after me.

Blinky arrived with a loud pop. She gave James the small box which he put in his pocket and then she immediately ran over to Sirius. "Master Black! What's happened to your leg? Blinky will help you!" she said pouring some skelo-grow into his mouth and plugged his noise. Sirius, taken aback by the house elf's quick actions, started to cough.

But soon after it was my turn, as Blinky smiled wide-eyed at me and stuffed a spoonful of the noxious potion into my mouth before I could protest. She healed my bloody hand better than James had and then went back to look at Sirius. By now, Alice and Frank were sitting on the chaise with him. James had drifted over to Sirius as well while Blinky was working on my hand. Erika sat down next to fire and put her head in her hands, inconsolable.

I was too shocked by the whole thing to cry. I still didn't really know or understand what had happened. Hestia couldn't be gone.

We all jumped when the fireplace burst into flames and Mad Eye Moody's craggy face appeared. Erika fell off her perch onto the ground.

"I'm so glad bloody Lily Evans is all in one piece," Mad Eye said rolling his eyes. "And I'm truly glad to see that you are all relatively unhurt. But where's Hestia?" I looked over at James who opened his eyes really wide and mouthed something while indicating Sirius. Mad Eye continued, "Well things are just going from bad to worse. Diagon Alley is under attack again!"

"But that happens like once a week," said Erika. "Don't people know not to shop there anymore?"

"Shut up, Erika," said Mad Eye. Then he eyed James. "And Dan Thames is furious that you and Sirius were unreachable at the moment to protect him."

"My apologies, sir," said James.

"Well I need all of you except Evans at Diagon Alley Pronto. And Dan Thames wants to talk to you, Potter."

"Sirius' leg is broken," said Alice before Mad Eye could depart.

"Well, bloody hell. Sirius and Lily can cool their heels for the time being."

"See you soon, Alistair," said Frank.

Moody winked at Frank and then left. Erika hastened to the entrance hall and Disapparated for Diagon Alley.

"Well I think I'm going to take this chance to grab my things from the Department of Mysteries and turn in my resignation. I've lost a bit of interest in experimentation after being a guinea pig for one of my potions," I said standing up.

"Right now?"

"The sooner the better, for my sanity," I said. I wanted something to take my mind off of Hestia.

"But I can't come with you now," James pointed out. He looked guiltily over at Sirius.

"Fine," Sirius pouted. "I suppose it would be nice to keep myself busy. And my leg is mostly healed anyway."

CCC

**Department of Mysteries**

**Thursday, December 20****th**

I sat down on one of the stools in front of the lab tables. I leaned back so as not to hit my broken arm on the table. "It's a shame that your...um…wand arm is broken," said Sirius only half paying attention to what he was saying.

I looked at him over my pile of personal items that I had fished out of my desk. He had transfigured the chair to make himself more comfortable and propped his broken leg up on the table next to my things. He looked over at me. "Let's just sit here for a bit," he sighed. "I don't want to go up to the Auror Department for a little while."

He transfigured my chair into a recliner as well and started waving his wand around to prepare vials of the Anti-Cruciatus Potion. He had first taken off the protective charms around the vial storage container which was now only half full of vials. Then the vials flew through the air and put themselves neatly into the container.

"I just can't get her out of my mind," he said breaking the silence that had descended upon us. "I can still see her laying there, half in and half out of the window, even when my eyes are shut. I feel like one of my arms is missing, but I can't stop trying to use it."

"I wish…I dunno…Hestia was always so full of life. I'm half expecting her to spring around the corner with some new joke she's playing on Erika or some new bet she won against me," I chuckled. "I only meet her a few weeks ago. I had so many opportunities to get to know her better, to talk to her. I wish…"

"I was always sure that I would die before her," said Sirius taking me off guard. "I was the field agent, the black sheep of a Death Eater family."

"Was she in strategy like Alice?"

"Yeah. And she was bloody good at it. Maybe if I had given her more training, more advice?"

"You did everything you could have, Sirius," I soothed.

"I bloody well didn't," he yelled at me. "If I had she'd still be here! I shouldn't have jumped out that window before her. I just wanted to get out of there. All I could think about was myself, my worthless self."

"You're not worthless, Sirius," I said. "Not that worthless."

His chuckle came out more like a sob. I continued. "But you are not to blame for her death. If anyone is at fault, it should have been me. She wouldn't have been there if not for me. You were all coming to get James and myself. If I wasn't so careless I wouldn't have been captured in the first place."

"Come on, Evans," Sirius retorted almost angrily. "You're not to blame for her death. Nor James for being so in love with you to risk his life trying to save you or Erika – I suppose – for having a fear of heights."

"And neither are you," I said.

"She used to make me laugh so hard," he with a smile. "I could tell right when she was about to make a joke because she would get the cutest little smile on her face."

I smiled. Hestia did tell a lot of jokes, some at my expense.

"I thought I was protecting her, by keeping her away from field work, by not being too open with her. I didn't want to start something that.... I didn't want her to fall in love with me because I was sure I was going to die, to break her heart. You have to admire the irony at least," he said with a broken smile.

"You can't stop living just because you fear death. I'm probably going to die before Christmastime, but that's not going to stop me from loving James," I said.

"Bloody James. How does he do it? He should have been dead years and years ago. He threw himself into hopeless mission after hopeless mission. I can't count on two hands the number of times he came within a hairs breath of the Killing Curse." I felt a chill run down my spine when I realized how close I had come to losing him. "But when he saw you again, and was assigned to protect you, he told me that he wanted to make you fall in love with him. I thought he was crazy. I thought he was wasting his time. You're both crazy. Falling in love at a time like this. But now I see that I was the crazy one, not letting myself fall completely. I'll always regret not giving her my entire self."

We both turned at a noise coming from the front room of the office and I sat forward in my chair a bit. Sirius shifted and continued, "I hate to think of her lying in that window. I hope she's not still there. I wonder if we could petition them for the body."

"Sirius, do you hear a noise? It sounds like it's coming from the container you're putting those vials in?"

"Dunno. That's strange." He summoned the container over to himself and then turned it around in his hands. "There's a little flashing screen on it here with numbers counting down. Someone must have charmed it poorly because they aren't really keeping good time. That's funny."

"What?" I asked in horror. I grabbed it from his hands and looked at the bomb in horror. "Bloody hell it's a bomb and there's only ten seconds left on it."

"What's a bomb?" asked Sirius bewildered by my frantic expression.

"Haven't you seen any Muggle movies?"

I tried to use a freeze charm on it but the countdown was not at all affected. _Nine…eight…_ Sirius took a sudden breath and I glanced up to see the last person I expected standing in the doorway. It was he who had made the noises in the front room. The three of us looked at each other with amusingly similar stares of shock, horror and surprise. _Seven...six_

Justin McPhail didn't waste any time saying what was on his mind. "What have you done, Evans? The bomb should have detonated by now. I should have known you and your stupid pureblood friends would mess this up. You've ruined everything! The Dark Lord is really going to kill me this time if I don't destroy that stupid potion."

He said as he ran over to us but halted as Sirius Black picked up the bomb and threw it at him. _Five...four... _Justin cursed and dove for it before it hit the ground. Two vials flew out and shattered on the ground spilling my precious potion on the floor. _Three…two…_ Sirius and I had only time to dive under the table. I threw up a shield charm before I was lost in the most brilliant light exploding in front of my eyes_. …One…_

CCC

**Department of Mysteries**

**Thursday, December 20****th**

Sirius had been treated to a number of strange and unpleasant awakenings that usually involved a combination of excessive amounts of firewhiskey, mismanaged apparation and hasty transfiguration. But he hadn't in living memory awoken to find himself waist deep in debris, soaked with sweat and an alarming amount of potions all while looking up at the furious face of Laura Rothchild, the healer for his particular unit.

"Sirius, if you wanted to re-break your leg, why couldn't you have done it in a safer environment rather than using muggle demolitions and falling masonry. It's a bit much even for you," her bob of short dark hair shook angrily as she ranted at him.

Sirius just smiled at her. James ran over when he heard Sirius chuckling. "You just can't get enough danger in one day, eh, mate? I was worried sick about you when I stopped over to talk to Dan Thames at his estate and he tells me about this terrible accident in the Department of Mysteries."

"Whenever I hear the words terrible accident I always think immediately of Sirius Black too," said the dry voice of Mad Eye Moody.

Sirius looked up at his boss and smiled toothily. He glanced over at James and quirked a curious eyebrow. "Don't worry she's alright. Passed out in Moody's office. Laura mixed her a sleeping draught and elixir to help heal her broken bones while we dug you out. You can tell us the story in Moody's office before we knock you out too."

"Thanks, Prongs. You always did look out for me. All the broken bones notwithstanding," laughed Sirius.

"Although it was convenient that you decided to have you little taste of ballistics in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius," said Moody. "It's so easy to write it off as an accident."

CCC

When I came to for a second time, I was lying on the couch in Moody's office. This wasn't the first time I had found myself in this position and ending my relationship with the auror department this way seemed like the whole thing had come beautifully full circle. Although this time I was using James' lap for a pillow which hadn't been the case last time.

"So nice to you to join us, Evans," said Mad Eye Moody as his magical eye zeroed in on me.

"It's been too long," said Kingsley who was sitting across from James and myself on a chair turned away from Moody's desk.

"It hasn't been entirely long enough," huffed Moody. "And I have no intention of setting up a cot in here for you, Miss Evans, even though you seemed to developing a habit of getting yourself almost blown up so that you take get a kip on my couch."

"It is so very comfortable, sir," I said cheekily.

Mad Eye Moody snorted and looked at the notes he had jotted down. "This is all such strange business. What was McPhail hoping to achieve by blowing up your office in the department of Mysteries. You'd think a letter of resignation would have achieved basically the same thing. There seems to be an accident in there once a month anyway."

"Justin McPhail said that Voldemort had asked him to blow the place up. This was some kind of mission."

"To think I asked the little prick to bottle those Cruciatius resisting potions for me. I should have known he'd blow himself up so that he would have to do the job. He always seemed a bit shifty," groused Moody.

"Sirius must have messed up the timer on the bomb when he was charming the container that held all the vials or Justin might have come too soon to check if it was successful. Either way Justin had expected to find ruins in the office rather than Black and myself comparing war wounds."

"You call those war wounds," said Mad Eye Moody laughing at my sling. "You haven't seen war wounds until you've seen what happens when you leave your wand in his back pocket. You wouldn't like the looks of one of my student's…"

James interrupted his boss's story when he saw my alarmed expression. "But why bother blowing up the lab. We have the files for the potion and easy to read instructions to brew this potion. It's so thorough even Sirius could reproduce it!"

"Hey!" protested his best friend.

"You might be a bit overly optimistic on that one, Potter," said Mad Eye eyeing Sirius.

"Luckily or unluckily, we won't be relying on Sirius Black's potions expertise for the department's supply of the potion because Bellatrix Lestrange destroyed the factory producing lemon drops and the owner of Zonko's who makes the candy. Almost the whole supply of the damn things has disappeared and James told us that lemon drops seemed to be the key to the potion." Kingsley frowned over at me.

"It's a shame because Dumbledore was quite fond of the candies. People are now asking for an exorbitant amount of galleons for the damned things. The auror department isn't authorized to spend that much money acquiring lemon drops!" said Moody. "Those Death Eater bastards are utilizing the theory of supply and demand against us."

I glanced over at James and Sirius who winked at each other. The must have had some sort of inside jokes about the way Mad Eye Moody said those Death Eater bastards.

"Well we can always get Evans to start working on the potion here now that her lab has been destroyed, and one of her co-workers blown up," said Mad Eye Moody.

"Yeah, Lils. The worst that happens here is someone getting their buttocks blown off," said Sirius.

"What a ringing enforcement that is, Black," said Mad Eye Moody.

"We should really transfer him to PR," said James, "Or at least St. Mungo's."

"It's always nice to get that vote of confidence from you, James."

"Thank you very much for my part," I replied. "But I think I might take this opportunity to take a bit of an extended vacation from work at the Ministry."

CCC

_Sirius followed Lily inside to the Music room still reeling from the amazing tale she had told him.__ Perhaps James wasn't as crazy as he expected falling in love with her. She would be good for James and thank Merlin that she wasn't a Death Eater._

_He would finally have to__ return the engagement ring to James that he had taken off Mrs. Potter's finger at the King's Cross all those years ago for safe-keeping. James had been in no state to deal with the implications and was probably kicking himself that he didn't have it to give to Lily._

_It was hidden in a small box at the back of his shelf of books. James would never have discovered it there. He would give it to James tomorrow during work when the moment seemed right._

**A/N: Just a short epilogue up next and the outtakes! Thanks for reading the story!**


	13. Outtakes

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's House **

**Sunday, December 9**

**16 Days Left**

"You clean up nicely, Evans," Potter said as I walked in. He was sitting at the head my dining room table, his toast sitting on the finished crossword on his left. Holding a sheet of paper, he sipped his tea and jotted down some notes. "Paperwork for the ministry. Thought I'd get it done before I go and meet your family in case your crazy sister tries to kill me."

I went to my parents' house as often as I could - usually on the first Sunday of the month without fail. I wasn't sure what my parents would say when they saw Potter. I had only taken a boyfriend to their house once.

"That would not be unexpected," I commented.

"So you sister's name is Petunia and her husband is ... "

"Vernon. He's hard to miss. They are quite a pair, like Jack Sprat and his wife in reverse. How's the crossword going?"

"Well. I'm having trouble trying to remembering one guy. Do you know who the Burdock of the bipedal 'beings' might be?"

"Oh, what's his face. It begins with an 'M.' Mulberry, Mul...Mullet. Muldoon. That's what it was, Muldoon. We learned it in History of Magic"

"Oh, good old Binns. I always got a great nap in that class. Did you actually stay awake in it?"

"Every once and awhile, while I would pass notes to Alice. I took the Newt, so I had to read up on all those years of Wizarding History. I was curious about your history, magical history."

Potter said nothing, only nibbled on the end of his quill. "No pancakes this morning?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to make waffles, but I'm not sure how to make them the right shape."

"I have some Muggle ones in the freezer that you just have to heat up. I'll go get us some." I walked into the kitchen and voiced some of my concerns aloud. "What are we going to do about my parents? What did you think of Alice's idea of that Fidelius Charm?"

"Are you comfortable with being the secret keeper? I can ask Flitwick if you'd like to perform it."

"Sure."

Potter peaked his head in the kitchen. "I can't wait to meet your sister and her husband, though. I'll never forget how she cursed me off when I introduced myself to her on the platform."

"Petunia has a slightly unconventional opinions of wizards. My parents love having a witch in the family, but Petunia would love to disown me. She'd probably sell me to Voldemort if he would give her a discount for a pedicure."

"At the Death Eater Nail Salon?"

I snickered. "They specialize in blood red shades."

He smiled at me. I felt that uncomfortable warmth again. He asked, "What are we going to say to your parents?"

I heaved a sigh and stood up on my tiptoes to hunt for the waffles. "What would you do?"

"If my parents were Muggles? I'd tell them about Voldemort - not how dangerous he is, but that he is dangerous. And then I'd tell them about the Fidelius Charm."

"And they'd ask me how I'm protecting myself."

"You can talk about the auror division. Maybe not me particularly, but that we have people battling him, and that you can protect yourself."

"What am I going to say about you?"

"An exchange student? Oh, here they are," Potter said, reaching over me easily and grabbing the waffles.

"You could see them all along, couldn't you?" Potter must enjoy harassing me. "Yep."

We didn't talk much more until we got to my parents house. I rang the doorbell as Potter looked at it, completely mystified. My mother opened the door. Her green eyes sparkled at me when she asked, "Now, Lily, why don't you introduce me to your young man."

"Mum, this is James Potter. He's a wizard just like I am." "Pleased to meet you James," my mother said, dimpling at Potter.

Potter and I followed my mother into the living room where Petunia and Vernon were sitting with my father. We seemed to have arrived in the middle of Petunia's conversation. "Vernon is selling drills now."

"It's a very lucrative business," replied the beefy man next to her.

"I was just saying to ... " Petunia was interrupted as my father caught a glimpse of me and jumped up from the couch.

"Lily darling, you're looking well. Who's this young man with you?"

"Dad, Petunia, Vernon, this is my boyfriend James Potter. He's also a wizard like me."

My sister made an interesting sort of choking noise and then cried, "Not another one. I will not tolerate another mention of your abnormality!" Her husband Vernon seemed perplexed with his mouth hanging open.

My father ignored them completely, and gave Potter a hearty handshake and inquired curiously, "Pleasure to meet you. You'll have to do some tricks for us. Lily is usually too bashful to do anything interesting."

"Please sit down, James. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Don't trouble yourself." James just summoned glasses of water for himself and me. lt was completely unnecessary and just aimed to impress. And as he expected, my father clapped his hands joyously.

I sat back and accepted my glass and sighed. This was going to be a long day. My father was grinning at Potter like a buffoon. "So what do you do, James?"

"James played Quidditch professionally for a little while, but now he is an auror," I answered, trying to avoid the theatrics.

"What's that?" asked my mother.

"It's a dark wizard catcher," Potter answered.

"That makes sense. Because the wizarding world is as war you see," my father said as an explanation to Petunia and Vernon.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Vernon, gaping at Potter in alarm. I guess the whale of a man was wondering of Potter could kill him with a flick of his wrist. I knew that Potter could, though hopefully not in my parents' pristine living room.

"Well they are wizards. The other side doesn't stand a chance," said my father. I decided not to mention that the people they were fighting were also wizards.

"Can you do a demonstration for us, James?" my mother asked excitedly.

"George can pretend to be the dark wizard."

I tried to not let my terror show. I could just imagine Potter hitting my father with a Reducto Curse or a Severing Charm. I know it was completely unfounded; Potter would never do that. But I was still terrified. I must have made a face because Potter grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'll just stun him."

That made me feel so much better! What kind of boyfriend - or fake boyfriend ­knocks you father unconscious purposefully the first time he meets him?

My father stood up to face Potter, they were both around the same height. Petunia was frowning darkly, my mother was grinning foolishly, and even Vernon seemed interested. I quickly cast a cushioning charm behind my father, so he would not hurt himself when he fell.

"Stupefy!" Potter said, pointing at my father.

I stood up in alarm as my father collapsed backwards as I had anticipated.

As I hastened to help my father, Potter said softly, "Rennervate."

My father blinked a few times and sat UP with a huge grin on his face. I was now kneeling at his side. "Bloody Brilliant. Can you do it again?"

"I don't think that would be wise ... "

"We can have another demonstration after we eat," my mother said, always the mediator.

After dinner, my mother and I were cleaning the dishes. My mother always drafts me for this task because I can complete it in just a few seconds flat with a quick Scourgify. My mother handed me a saucer and I stretched to place it on a high shelf.

"James is a fine man, Lily." "Yes, he is."

"And so handsome." With my back to her, I could still hear the smile in her voice.

"However did you two meet?"

What to say? Well the truth will set you free. "We went to Hogwarts together. We were actually Head Boy and Girl together. It's strange we didn't start dating until after Hogwarts. We just bumped into each other on the street and we're been inseparable ever since. "

"He said he was a dark wizard catcher. Does that pay well?"

"Mother!" I said, whirling around.

"I just want to know if he1l be able to support you, darling."

"If you must know, he's actually from old money. He owns this magnificent mansion and inherited a lot of money. His parents died a few years ago tragically."

"He doesn't have any brothers or sisters?"

"None."

"Now I want you to tell me the truth. Is his job dangerous? I know that the wizarding world is at war, and I imagine both sides have the use of dangerous magic."

"It is dangerous. But you could say that he's taken a bit of time off. I've persuaded him to take less dangerous jobs."

"Do you think he's the one?"

''I'm not sure yet.

"I can't imagine what else you are looking for. He's charming, handsome, intelligent, successful, kind. And anyone can see that he's mad about you."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to marry him, mum," I teased.

This was becoming a very awkward situation.

She turned around after putting away a teacup and fussed with the sleeve of her dress. "I just want to make sure that you are happy and find the right man. It's a shame it never worked out with Gregory; he was such a gentleman. I can't even remember why you two broke it off."

"Irreconcilable differences," I said curtly.

I never told my family that my oId boyfriend was a Death Eater. I think I mentioned something about getting back together with an ex-girlfriend.

"I just want to see my youngest daughter happily married and little children running around my house again," my mother said wistfully.

I heard the kitchen door open. The cup I was holding shattered on the ground.

What a time for Potter to walk in. I wanted to sink into the floor. I wanted Voldemort to come and kidnap me. Anything would be better than experiencing this moment. At least Sirius Black wasn't here. I would never hear the end of it.

"Let me help you with that, Lily," said Potter, walking over.

As he crouched down to collect the broken pieces, I said, "Reparo!"

"I'll just leave you two," said my mother, slipping out.

When Potter turned around after putting away the cup I said, "She always brings it up every time I come. Ever since Petunia got married."

"Brings up what?"

"You heard her. Marriage and Grandkids. Ever since I broke UD with my other boyfriend Gregory. my mom's been on my case. I think she believes that I will die an old maid."

"Who was this Gregory?"

"My ex. I broke it off after about three months ago. I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to go home," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Whatever you want. Let's just say our goodbyes:'

**Chapter 5:**

**Scene #1 **

Glancing down, I growled in frustration. The damned calculator never took this long! It was starting to make a weird clicking noise too. To waste time, I waved my wand at the calendar. The page flipped gracefully upward to reveal the picture for December - today was in fact the third of December. I had been too distracted by my parents and work and Potter to remember to change it in time. It was a beautiful Muggle Thomas Kincade picture of a snowy scene of a quaint cottage. The motionless pictures helped to remind me of my Muggle roots and my parents, who had given me the calendar last Christmas.

However after Christmas, I would lose Potter as my bodyguard. Although it would be wonderful to finally have my flat to myself again, I found that I had grown attached to Potter. Although it was infuriating when he knew an answer to the crossword when I didn't, he didn't gloat and praised me when I knew one he didn't. He wasn't half bad as a cook when his experiments didn't end up on my kitchen ceiling or in my hair. And although it was frustrating to have such a handsome man so close but also so out of reach, he was a comfort. He made me feel safe.

"That's a nice Calendar," said his voice behind me.

"My parents gave it to me last Christmas," I answered. I smiled as I lightly touched the picture.

I turned around to face him. He was a bit too close, but decided not to take a step back to give me any room. I took a step back and he followed me. My breaths were coming in fluttering gasps and I completely lost my train of thought.

He leaned down and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he straightened very quickly and said, "What's that noise?"

**Scene #2**

"Now he's in Azkaban and I wasn't ready for a long distance relationship."

Black let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "How was the trip to your parents' house yesterday? James told me about it. I heard he stupefied you father."

"Literally and figuratively. I was terrified he would use something more violent on him."

"James would never do that." Black scoffed. "He did tell me about the interesting conversation he interrupted while you and your mother were cleaning the dishes."

I groaned and put a hand to my forehead. "He told you about that? That was so mortifying. "

"James didn't tell your mother that he would love you to have his babies?" Black joked. I wanted to punch him in the jaw.

We both looked up when there was another pop in the entrance hall. Thank you, Merlin! This was a perfect end to a very embarrassing conversation. It was a brown-haired man, Adam Bones, who I recognized from the Order meetings. I remembered that he usually sat next to Black at meetings; Bones was close alphabetically to Black. He had been two years ahead of us at Hogwarts.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

James and his friends were accustomed to getting together on Christmas Eve and exchanging presents with each other. They would pick a name out of a hat on the 21st which coincidentally was Remus' birthday and they would all meet a few days later to exchange presents and sing drunken and off-key Christmas songs. I picked Alice's name and was told to get something off color or amusing. Having been told this by James and Sirius I was immediately suspicious, but I was reassured by Remus that this _was_ the tradition. Well only slightly assured.

James and I decided to put the tree up in the Music Room where it would be close to the piano so that we would be able to have accompaniment to our drunken Christmas songs, apparently this was also part of the tradition. Remus had figured out a way to charm the piano into playing music a few years ago for this exact purpose. I'd always wondered why and how such a mature and nice young man like Remus could be friends with James and Sirius.

Frank and Alice arrived with much fanfare to James' home on Christmas Eve and we started the exchange before too much firewhiskey had been consumed. We decided to do so alphabetically so Alice went first and gave me my present.

"A push-up bra?" I asked.

"Hestia told me about your disastrous shopping trip," was all Alice said.

Frank was next and he presented Remus with a beautiful watch. We all laughed as it was a well known fact to everyone but Remus that he was always consistently ten minutes late. Remus looked at the time on it and said in surprise. "Why did you set it fifteen minutes fast?"

"Fifteen?" asked Frank in surprise comparing his timepiece to Remus' old and new watches.

"Are you saying that you always come five minutes early to every event?" asked Sirius aghast.

"Yes," said Remus. "Although I always seem to come after everyone even when I'll early. Strange that." He glanced down at the watches as it all suddenly sunk in.

Everyone fell into fits of laughter as Remus said, "Bullocks."

James handed his present to Frank and patted the other auror on the back. Frank looked down at the Muggle contraption curiously. "What is it?"

"It's to play poker."

"Why?"

"You seemed to have been the only one besides Sirius who lost Hestia's bet about Lily and myself, so I thought I'd give you this teaching device to help you with wagering."

"It's too bad that Sirius is a lost cause," said Remus sadly.

I laughed with everyone at Sirius' expense and handed my present to Alice. She tore the wrapping off and looked confusedly at the winking picture of a shirtless James Potter.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Sirius laughing.

"It's a long story," said Lily.

Remus tossed his gift to Sirius who opened it with great flourish. A flea collar and dog treats fell out.

"I didn't know you had a dog," said Alice just as Sirius said, "I love these things." And started chewing on a dog's treat. "Here you go, James"

James looked in disgust at a Harpies jersey. Sirius smiled cheekily at him. "I figured you might want one to wear when you go see the Harpies. You'll be seeing a lot of games now after all."

"I love the Harpies!" I cried out in joy, which caused Sirius to snicker even more.

As we moved over closer to the Christmas tree, James pulled my close to him and I sighed snuggling into his shoulder. Frank, Remus, Sirius and Alice were trying to decipher the Muggle rules about big and little blinds for texas hold'em while the fire crackled pleasantly behind the grate.

"Lily," whispered James.

"Yes."

He got down on one knee and held out a jewelry box with the most exquisitely simple diamond ring inside and looked through his eyelashes at me asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed and kissed him.

All I could think was: What a wonderful beginning!


End file.
